


Terms of Disagreement

by JamesGoodnight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Found Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesGoodnight/pseuds/JamesGoodnight
Summary: “I was created with a purpose I cannot fulfill. “lost” is not a word I would use to describe my own situation, unproductive perhaps- unnecessary even,” He looked at his predecessor as if he was challenging him to prove him wrong. What he was not fully aware of was that Connor’s presence, the reason he was there in front of him right then and there was to do exactly that.Connor convinces his successor - RK900 - to join the Detroit Police Force to help him settle into his new life and find purpose.Uncontrollable emotions, an uncooperative partner and a virus that threatens to wipe out the entire Android population leaves the newly awoken android believing that it would have been easier to simply have stayed a machine.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 31
Kudos: 100





	1. Mission Objective: Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. I apologize for the tediousness and the many errors. I promise I am looking to better myself and my content.  
> The next chapters will likely differ a bit from this introduction chapter, I hope that is agreeable. As much as I write for myself I would like any potential readers to have a good experience.  
> Updates to come :)
> 
> Oh! And the rating will most likely change!
> 
> UPDATE 16.06.2020:  
> I have compiled a playlist with some tracks that I felt fit appropriately to some of the scenes, I use them for inspiration to get into the mood.if you are interested you can check out the playlist here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL-zrmWJUeij-jbdWVfUSEMR-U8rNDQYf
> 
> I also have an open document that specifies each track to the different scenes:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pF_5sH0QNqTs3iMDvKHhcDQh98ZyQHtIOAnb9Qe4t_M/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I will update both the playlist and document as I publish chapters :)

_Wake up._

The words echoed disembodied in an endless void. There was nothing but that voice, so familiar, yet somehow so very foreign. The void suddenly filled with letters of code, line upon line, up and down – millions if not billions of characters completely drowning out the darkness. The code transformed, evolved into flashes of lights, colors, images, everything appearing from nothing and moving at impossible speeds. It did not stop, it only continued – again, the letters changed, forming something beyond visual perception, it sparked something new. Sounds emerged, heavily distorted, riddled with static and completely incomprehensible. Smells, tastes, sensations that could not be described as they had no place, no home in the initial code. It was too much, the system could not handle it – a barrage of errors, critical alerts and the threat of a permanent shut down. Too much. The damage was unrecoverable, the words echoed again loudly. The chaos died down after reaching it’s peak, the darkness returned and consumed all but a single, lonely light- like an open door it waited there, beckoning in the same voice that initiated this disorder. 

_Wake up._

The voice registered, the system responding. It was an instruction. An order. 

**Commencing startup.... please stand by.**

The bright light was the first sight that met him, hanging above shining down upon him like an artificial sun, lacking all the natural and comforting warmth humans appreciated. The light was not warm, neither in color nor temperature, they were in a cold, blue hue, sterile and bright. 

**Ocular** **receptors** **functional.**

RK900 blinked, not because he strictly had to, but to adjust his ocular processors for him to be able to take in his surroundings properly. 

The room was white, spacious and seemingly barren of any unnecessary clutter, from this angle he could spot machines with lights blinking continuously, countless diagrams and information flying mile a minute across the many screens. He waited. 

**Startup complete, system efficiency 90 %.**

**1 Error found.**

Again, he blinked. The error message founds it’s way to his direct line of sight, hovering over the actual surroundings he was perceiving in real time, looming over like a warning sign. He looked at the bold letters of the error message. The message would not open to reveal it’s contents. 

**Error. Could not retrieve message.**

An error within an error was an ironic, yet unwelcome paradox. Another attempt at opening the error message proved to produce the same results. He paused. Another approach then. 

**Loading current mission objective.**

**Error. No Data Found.**

That did not seem right. Was his system unable to retrieve the mission information, was that this grueling error that seemingly had taken place in his program? 

**Loading latest mission objective.**

**Error. No Data Found.**

Confusion was now building within his system. Why would he be awoken if not to complete a mission? Surely there must be a reason for his system to boot up at this moment. 

His internal analysis was interrupted by the sound of sliding doors. He had not moved from his position since his system came online, he could discern that he was lying down, slightly elevated. Two figures approached his position. They flanked each side and as they hovered over him, he scanned their faces. None of their data seemed to have been previously stored in his memory. He scanned the person who reached him first. 

**Dr. Sharma, Jade.**

**Born: 11/05/1996 // Cybernetics technician.**

**Criminal Record: none.**

The woman had a warm brown complexion with black hair tied back in a tight bun, a pair of glasses were so far down her nose they were in danger of slipping off as she scanned through her tablet. RK900 fixated his eyes on the other figure. 

**Model MC500, Stephanie.**

**Cybernetics** **technician** **.**

**Serial#: 013 532 022**

A female variant of the MC500-model, designed for medical aid, yet the scan did not indicate that as their profession. That was not the only reason for him to pause momentarily, as the scan indicated a name alongside the android’s model id. This was highly uncommon to be in initial scans, especially for such a model – he did not see how this was relevant or how this made it into his system without having this particular android already in his datafiles. 

“took you long enough, let’s see if we’ll have to force another shutdown again,” the human, Dr. Sharma spoke, without looking directly at him as she tapped along the sleek tablet in her hands, before giving a nod to the android. The android nodded back and brought forth one of the machines that seemed to be connected to a larger one just out of his sight. The screen of the machine lighted up and making a quiet noise as she booted it up. A second later he felt a slight jolt through his one arm. 

“please state your model number,” Dr. Sharma requested with a neutral, almost bored expression as if she had been through this many a time before. 

“RK900,” he replied mechanically. The noise that left his mouth was clear, yet it sounded distant to himself, like he did not recognize it completely as his own. 

Dr. Sharma nodded and tapped on the tablet, not taking her eyes off it. 

“System status,” she continued. 

“System operating at 90% efficiency,” RK900 replied. She hummed a bit more optimistically at that. 

“perhaps we’re actually making progress now,” she said quietly, it was apparent that she was not attempting to converse with him, rather just speaking her mind. 

“alright let’s try this again, then” Dr. Sharma almost bracing herself, she then looked up to the other android and gave her a look. A silent instruction. 

“Please state your mission,” she commanded. 

RK900 blinked. There was a pause, low hum of machinery and the occasional beep was the only noise that was heard in the room, save for Dr. Sharma’s quiet breathing. 

“I apologize, I do not seem to be able to retrieve that information,” he replied. Dr. Sharma lowered her tablet with a look of surprise. She did not speak, but RK900 could see that she and the MC500 were sharing looks. 

“what are your current instructions,” she asked further, leaning over him like she was inspecting him, as if his face would reveal something his program would not, an unnecessary human reaction, that would prove nothing- he thought. 

“I do not have any current instructions,” he replied, as soon as the words left his voice box it felt wrong. Like something crucial was missing. His system was attempting to assess his current situation, but it made little to no sense. He had to have instructions, he had to have a purpose. Why was he awake? Why was he here, why were these technicians looking him over? Surely if his program was failing this horribly his efficiency would not be at a stable 90 percent. His stress levels started to rise dramatically as these questions he had no answers to appeared. 

“Dr. Sharma,” the android called alerted to the blinking screen indicating his stress levels spiking. 

“RK900, do you know where you are?” Dr. Sharma spoke, the professional tone faltering as she put the tablet aside to instead turn all of her attention to where he was currently lying. 

“I do not,” he replied as a matter of fact. 

“You are in the cyberlife facility,” she spoke. Cyberlife, yes, of course. Why did he not recognize that right away? He had not been formally activated until now, but he knew the facility – it's where he was created after all, all his programming indicated as much anyways. Created for... for... what? 

He blinked again, Dr. Sharma could see the spinning yellow color of his LED and she looked like she was almost holding her breath. Having been completely static save for his mouth and eyes this entire time, he did move his head then, looking straight at her. 

“Dr. Sharma,” he started, she was staring back at his icy blue eyes. 

“what is my mission?” he asked. 

A smile then formed on her face, she lifted her hand to the glasses that have migrated impossibly close to the tip of her nose and lifted them instead to her forehead. 

“There is no mission, RK900” she replied, looking strangely happy about delivering these news. He did not feel happy about receiving them. Feel... why would he feel one way or another about receiving information? Why would he feel... why _did_ he feel? _Feeling_ was not in his program, it _shouldn’t_ be. 

“Then, why was I activated?” he asked. 

“to live!” she exclaimed, now beaming. She quickly turned to the android who also seemed to have adopted the smile that was present on the Dr.Sharma’s face. 

“Stephanie, Alert Markus – he finally broke through!”, the MC500 rushed out swiftly leaving RK900 alone with the excited doctor. 

**Error processing instructions.**

**Error updating mission.**

**Error.**

**Ror9** **.**

**Processing....**

**Mission objective updated:**

**Live.**

**System Efficiency 100 %.**

* * *

Dr. Sharma had been overly confident at this initial breakthrough and carelessly overlooked some glaring points that had to be addressed before they could even consider letting the newly activated android walk freely. Even if he had overcome his original programming, they could not know without a doubt that he would revert back should he be faced by triggering situations that might force this program back onto the surface. For this they needed Markus, the one man the RK900 was designed to hunt down and eliminate. Dr. Sharma’s optimism was not dampened when Markus stepped into the room sometime later, with the MC500 trailing in his footsteps, with a slightly worried expression playing on his features. The appearance of this man, Markus, marked the start of what was to become less of a test and more of an interrogation. Said interrogation lasted no less than a full 3 days before they all collectively agreed that RK900 could be classified as “safe”, at least for the time being – they would be foolish not to keep an extra eye on him, _just in case_ . RK900 had sat pristine and proper, patiently answering all questions and paying attention throughout their evaluation. He learned a great many things within the 3-day span, the most critical being his original purpose. They had relayed with little sugar-coating that he had been designed to hunt down and destroy deviants, something he himself now appeared to be. He also learned that his creators – cyberlife - had been completely reformed after the revolution, now run by both man and machine working alongside each other to protect androids rather than control them. His own existence had seemingly come as a surprise to many, he had been found in a closed off space, completely alone and in stasis, locked away from any prying eyes- waiting for his activation. Since his discovery the technicians had attempted to execute the RA9 virus into his system, but this had proven to be easier said than done. Every failed attempt at reactivating his system had resulted in either destruction to any surrounding technicians or himself – leading them to take fewer and much more cautious approaches. This time, it did seem like they had been successful, to some degree that was – RK900 was left like a blank slate, much to his own dismay. It was apparent how much of himself relayed on his original programming. He was left only with the tools they had programmed him with, but no direction – but it seemed like no one shared his frustration over this, quite the opposite in fact. It did not feel liberating to him in the slightest, it crippled him, _bothered_ him. 

The fourth day after his activation RK900 still found himself wandering the cyberlife facility, alone and without direction, _waiting_ for something – anything. He had taken this time attempting to somewhat adjust to his surroundings, observing the people around him that went about their business, unbothered by their newfound freedom, while he himself struggled to comprehend it. He was immediately pulled from his train of thoughts by a notification, alerting him to an incoming message. Pulling it up he was greeted by a voice familiar to him. 

“RK900? My name is Connor, I am currently at the cyberlife facility. I would like to speak with you, are you available to meet me at the reception?” the voice bore an uncanny resemblance to the one that had pulled him out of his stasis, there was no doubt it was the same one. 

“I am available.” he replied a second later, devoid of any distinguishable emotion. 

“I will be waiting, take your time,” the voice, Connor, told him. There were no other words shared between them. RK900 took 5 seconds to pull himself from his current position to walk towards the elevator. The name had been spoken previously, during his assessment. This Connor character was apparently much like himself and Markus, another RK model, his predecessor to be exact. From the description it was clear that he bore more resemblance to himself than Markus, to a point where he had been stopped by a few humans, and even androids at the facility who had mistaken him for the 800-model. 

The elevator doors slid open with a quiet hiss and he stepped out. The large open reception greeted him; he had only traversed there once during his short stay. There was significantly more activity on this floor, naturally – not many people stayed at the facility for longer periods of time, therefore most traffic was centered there. A figure stood out immediately, standing almost completely still in the otherwise bustling crowd, waiting patiently with hands folded behind their back, looking towards the elevators. RK900 focused his eyes and scanned him. 

**Model RK800, Connor.**

**Detective**

**serial #313 248 317 –51**

Rather than approach him, Connor waited for RK900 to reach his position in the reception, most likely scanning him as well as their distance closed. The latter stopped about 5 feet away from the other android and looked at- or rather _down_ at him. He was very much like himself indeed, but they were not identical – the most obvious and apparent difference being the height. RK900 was taller by significant margin- the smaller android’s features were also softer, less angular and his eyes a warm brown in stark contrast to his own icy blue. Connor held his gaze and tilted his head slightly to the side. 

“I see you haven’t registered a name yet,” he spoke then a soft and patient smile on his face. 

“I do not see how a name would be necessary, my model is easily distinguishable from other androids, save your own- and I the only one of it’s kind” RK900 replied. Connor’s smile didn’t falter, but he did shake his head at him. 

“perhaps, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have one,” he told him. RK900 regarded him neutrally if not a little bit puzzled. 

“you wished to speak with me, Connor?” he changed the subject, he thought the conversation of names was irrelevant and unnecessary and was likely not the reason he was here. He was not one to waste anyone’s time, let alone his own. 

“yes, please,” Connor held a hand out, gesturing for him to follow. The RK800 led them out of the reception to a less crowded area, guided them to a place to sit down, even if it was unnecessary for them to sit down at all. It was not like they necessarily got tired of standing up. 

“How have you been doing since being activated?” Connor asked RK900, folding his hands together neatly over the table they were sitting at, they sat on opposite side of each other, their conversation direct. 

“adequately” he responded mechanically, again his tone revealed little in form of emotion, at least he himself believed so. Connor on the other hand had been “alive” for much longer than himself and knew the world and it’s struggles much better than himself, so for him to assume that he was not being completely forthright was a given. He wasn’t outright lying; he was simply not sharing all of the emotions he had yet to come to terms with. 

“So, you’re staying at the cyberlife facility because you enjoy it here?” Connor tried innocently. 

“I’m indifferent,” RK900 did not as much as shrug at his own statement, still more machine than man it seemed. Connor felt bad for him. 

“Look, I’m going to be honest with you, RK900. Feel free to disagree with me, but I believe you feel a bit lost, is that correct?” Connor’s gaze was not accusing, it was understanding if not a bit teasing. RK900 blinked once. 

“I was created with a purpose I cannot fulfill. “lost” is not a word I would use to describe my own situation, unproductive perhaps- unnecessary even,” He looked at his predecessor as if he was challenging him to prove him wrong. What he was not fully aware of was that Connor’s presence, the reason he was there in front of him right then and there was to do exactly that. The RK800 smiled softly at him. 

“Would you like to change that? Would you like to feel useful?” he asked, big brown eyes looking straight at him. 

“It would be far preferable to standing around, contemplating my own existence. I do not believe androids were made with intent of philosophizing,” Connor had a retort at that, but kept it to himself in favor of presenting the taller android with an offer. 

“I would like to take you to my place of employment, I know for a fact that you would be of great use there. Perhaps you would even like it there. What do you say, RK900?” Connor still held his optimistic smile and shone his big brown eyes at him as if that would affect him in any way, he must have gotten too used to being around humans. 

“The Detroit Police Department,” RK900 stated, not asked for confirmation, it had already been shown to him on the scan. Connor nodded, his smile turning into a grin. 

“very well,” RK900 accepted. 


	2. Short Fuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing that Tina does not have an official date of birth, I took the liberty of giving her one by simply rolling a dice.  
> I'm trying to roll out shorter chapters in the beginning, but they will most likely get heavier as the story progress.  
> My apologies.
> 
> Hope you're having a great day! :)

Truth be told, Connor had been set on the idea since the RK900 was discovered at the cyberlife facility. A part of him had felt absolutely daunted at the fact that there was an improved model of himself simply waiting there, but he could not say he was completely shocked by the revelation. He was a prototype after all, a part of him had always known that he would be replaced eventually – of course with the new and drastic turn of events, this would no longer be the case. Connor also knew the dangers they had gone through to actually activate the android, he himself had been there to wake him – but that gesture had apparently not been enough for his new advanced system. He even recalled at some point the technicians conveying to both Markus and himself whether or not activating him would be a good idea, proposing the option of letting him stay in stasis indefinitely, or even simply deactivating him completely – the latter making both Markus and Connor feel appalled. RK900 might have posed a threat to the android population, but they simply would not give up on one of their own. Now in hindsight, Connor was incredibly relieved that the plug was not forcibly pulled. 

The RK800 looked at his taller successor, observing his reaction as they pulled up to the police department. The building itself was one of significant size, displaying both old and new architecture on the outside, with moderate activity surrounding it. The two androids stepped out of the vehicle and approached the station, there were officers on the premises, either entering, exiting or idling until called into action. They were spared a number of curious glances at their approach – most if not all already knew Connor, it was more difficult not to be aware of him honestly, especially after the revolution- but seeing him approach with a taller clone of himself was a new development. The doors slid open letting them inside, RK900 looked around, casually scanning his surroundings and the occasional passerby – because what else was he to do. Connor being an official member of the force did not have to make a stop through the reception, he easily guided them through the interior, not making any pauses – walking with a purpose. Had RK900 known Connor enjoyed small talk with his fellow colleagues he would perhaps have been even more appreciative of the gesture. A last sliding glass door met them, hissing quietly as it parted letting them inside to the office space. 

A number of detectives were present – Connor noted that Miller and thank God; Reed’s desks were vacant for the time being. The RK800 made a beeline for one of the desk spaces in the center, RK900 noted the back of a larger human sitting at that particular desk, hunched over a computer screen. Connor stopped them right as they reached the person’s desk, straightened his back and called to them, RK900 could now see his features, it was a man, long grey hair obscuring parts of his face but not enough for him to be unable to scan him. 

**LT.** **Anderson, Hank**

 **Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant**

**Criminal Record: None**

Lieutenant Anderson noted their presence, spared a glance at Connor and muttering a quiet “Hey Connor,” before pausing and doing a double take. 

“Hank,” Connor smiled proudly, looking like a child ready for show and tell with a particularly interesting object. Hank looked from his partner to the taller android beside him, squinted and noted every difference between them before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“I thought you said there weren’t any more clones of yours walking around after I shot the last one at the tower,” Hank noted, sizing RK900 up and down. 

“Hank, this RK900, remember I told you about the android they found locked away at the tower?” Connor explained sort of gesturing towards his successor who only regarded the lieutenant silently with a neutral expression. 

“Why’d they have to make him look like your evil twin brother?” Hank snorted, RK900 cocked his head slightly at that while Connor managed an awkward smile. 

“Sorry, sorry – didn't mean to offend you, but you have this look on your face,” Hank said pointing at his face with a growling chuckle, before shrugging off his laughter. 

“RK900 is equipped with the same tools as myself, I thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to the DPD,” Connor spoke. 

“should probably take that up with Fowler,” Hank said in return, still eying the RK900 with a hint of amusement. 

“I already spoke to him about the possibility of bringing in another RK android, I was hoping that RK900 would decide for himself if he wanted to consider working for the police force,” Connor looked to the other android with an expectant smile. 

“I was designed for this kind of work, amongst other things,” RK900 replied, the last line hanging in the air a bit out of place. 

“well, at least you won’t be needing formal training, seeing as you have all that shit programmed into your brain, would save Fowler some time,” Hank commented, leaning on his desk now. 

“would you like to speak with Captain Fowler, RK900?” Connor asked. Hank wrinkled his nose before he could reply. 

“Doesn’t your boy have a name? Like an actual name? Kinda awkward going around calling him a buncha numbers don’t you think?” he nodded towards the RK900 who had opened his mouth but not spoken yet. 

“I do not have a name; would it be beneficial for the DPD that I have one?” he asked. 

“Certainly would make it easier for me,” Hank grumbled. 

“very well, I will consider it,” RK900 replied, Hank made a face at his stiff reply - he was a bit too robotic for his taste. It would not have been as troubling had he not looked so much like Connor and acted so dramatically different. He then turned back to his predecessor. 

“yes, I would like to speak with Captain Fowler,” he said, Connor grinned again and Hank shook his head at his partner’s excitement. Hank knew in his guts, bringing another Connor into the Police Force would be a ride and a half – and he couldn’t wait to witness the chaos that would undoubtedly ensue. 

* * *

The meeting with Fowler went smoothly, almost worryingly so. It had become quite apparent that the force had become quite overwhelmed with cases since the revolution, now that crimes against androids were considered actual acts of violence and not “damage of property”. It was also not a secret that the number of crimes committed against androids had spiked dramatically as a direct result of the revolution, not everyone seemed to agree that androids were to be considered equal to humans. The force was being stretched thin in other words, and another member who were not in need of formal training and with a forensics kit at their fingertips along with supercomputer for a brain would be an incredibly welcome element. 

“I’m happy that you agreed to come, I think you will like it here,” Connor told RK900 as they walked out of Fowler’s office. 

“It does feel a bit more appropriate to be of use,” the taller android admitted staying close to his predecessor. The little time they had been able to spend together thus far, RK900 had decided that he did not mind his presence, he rather appreciated it. He could acknowledge that the other android felt some sort of responsibility for him, a gesture that was unnecessary, but nonetheless... not entirely unwelcome. 

“I suppose I should thank you for doing this,” RK900 spoke, he did not display appreciation the way a human or even another android would, but Connor knew he meant it. 

“No need, I understand that this must be difficult for you,” He replied with a warm smile. 

“again, not the choice of words I would use, but you are not incorrect,” the RK900 brushed off not meeting his gaze. Connor sighed and shook his head. By this time, they had reached the desk of the lieutenant again, who in turn had gotten up to meet them halfway. 

“how’d it go?” Hank asked, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. Instead of replying for him, Connor looked up at RK900 expectantly for him to give his own opinion on the matter. 

“Captain Fowler seemed to be positive about having another specialized android help with the number of new cases caused by the revolution,” he finally replied. Hank nodded at that. 

“so in other words, it went well, good- good for you,” the lieutenant reach up and scratched his neck. 

“Fuck this, I need a coffee,” Hank grumbled then with a sigh. Connor looked like he was ready to sprint to the breakroom at Hank’s mention of it, but he maintained his posture and instead just decided to trail behind him, RK900 following in tow making a mildly ridiculous train of people. Connor would probably just chalk his reasoning up to him wanting to show RK900 around and make him get to know his new, potential workplace. He still had a tendency to, as Hank put it; _follow him around like a poodle._

The breakroom was on the same floor as the office space, making coffee runs frequent and quick, but people still had a tendency to mingle there from time to time, therefore it was no surprise to find a table there already occupied. The impromptu conga-line was interrupted as they entered the breakroom, Hank did not even spare a glance to the other occupants as he made a line for the coffee-machine, Connor on the other hand was far too aware of his surroundings to ignore it. He could smell trouble from a mile away, he was certain that was a tool of his, somehow programmed into his system. Connor noted the presence of a certain Detective with a short fuse, having a pleasant chat with his colleague, Officer Chen that abruptly stopped as they entered the room. Having actually met their gaze, he felt obligated to acknowledge their presence out of politeness. 

“Detective Reed, Officer Chen,” he nodded respectably and made an effort to look anywhere but at them. RK900 of course knew nothing of these two people, and was not accustomed enough to human etiquette to pick up on Connor’s queue. He looked straight at both of them, the same neutral expression as ever. He noted the twitch in the man’s face as his eyes widened in surprise, the woman too looked rather stunned. 

**Det. Reed, Gavin**

**Born: 10/07/2002 // Police Detective**

**Criminal Record: None**

**Ofc. Chen, Tina**

**Born: 06/03/2004 // Police Officer**

**Criminal Record: None**

“no fucking way,” the detective said, before making a particularly worrying smile. Connor would have held his breath if he actually breathed, this was not the case. Hank cursed under his breath and ignored the detective. 

“what, so there’s two of you now? Fucking unbelievable,” The man shook his head and RK900 noted the strange pronunciation of his swear words, along with the smile on his face that did not seem to be quite genuine. 

“Is there another warehouse filled with plastic pricks I’m not aware of?” Detective Reed called after both of them, Connor did not look at him while RK900 had in fact not taken his eyes off him at any point during this time. 

“Hey, Connor! Asshole, I’m talking to you,” Gavin grated, Hank made a sound of annoyance as he turned around with his fresh cup of coffee. 

“Shut the fuck up, Reed,” Hank told him, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh I’m sure you’re happy about having another dog following you around, Anderson,” he laughed mockingly, Tina chuckled unnoticeably, covering her mouth with her hand discreetly. 

“I’m RK900, I’m here to assist the police force,” RK900 spoke up suddenly, still maintaining his gaze on the detective. His tone was not the same mechanically neutral tone he had been using all day, when he spoke to the detective it had a slight bite to it, a challenge. Gavin seemed to finally feel a bit of unease from the android’s uninterrupted focus, he of course masked this discomfort behind a cocky laugh. 

“alright, tin can, so you’re a number up from plastic prick number 800 over there,” Gavin noted. 

“So, how many Nines are out there ready to take your place when you get shot in the head?” the detective sang amused with a venomous look. 

“C’mon, let’s go. No need to stay and entertain this asshole,” Hank said attempting to herd the two androids out of the breakroom, Connor moved automatically, but RK900 stayed put. 

“I’ll be happy to inform you – detective - that there was only one model of _Nines_ produced by cyberlife. Of course, you would not need to worry about the repercussion of me being shot regardless, as I was designed to withstand such damage, unlike yourself,” RK900 replied coolly. Gavin’s face dropped and Tina looked with equal unease and excitement from her colleague to the taller android. 

“what the fuck did you just say to me?” Gavin hissed, nearly knocking the table he was leaning on over as he rounded it to get to the android’s face, completely underestimating the height difference making his attempted display of intimidation rather pathetic. Hank intercepted them quickly, squeezing in-between them like a wall. 

“alright, that’s enough,” He said authoritatively, putting a hand on RK900’s shoulder, of course he knew he would not be able to move him unless the android moved himself, it was more of a gesture for him to take the hint and get out of there before a fight started. Gavin and the android stared daggers at each other for another solid 5 seconds, the tension thick in the air until finally Gavin made a strange “phck”-sound under his breath and backed off. 

“fucking androids,” he mumbled angrily as he stormed out before any of them could make a move to leave. RK900 felt genuine amusement from detective’s swift departure and smirked with content as he composed himself. Tina who was still present only offered an emoted shrug and turned her attention to her phone instead. Hank shook his head and held the door open for the two androids with his free hand, while balancing his coffee in the other. They all removed themselves from the breakroom and headed back into the office-space. 

“look, as much as I love seeing Reed get all pissy, try not to give him any excuse to make a scene,” Hank said, he was back in his seat at the desk, the chair turned towards the two RK’s that were standing by. 

“I do believe the detective are making those excuses himself, lieutenant. However, if he was to attempt to damage me in anyway, he will most likely only damage himself in the process,” RK900 replied rather matter of fact. 

“uh-huh. Just try to avoid him, alright, and don’t take it personally – Reed's a piece of shit to everyone,” Hank waved while taking another sip of his coffee. Connor shifted in place, thinking back to his own unpleasant experiences with Gavin. The only reason why Gavin only retorted to the poor attempts at verbal assaults were that he still remembered in detail how easily Connor had knocked him out in the evidence locker. Not even Gavin was stupid enough to attempt to pick a fight with Connor again, knowing that he could and would fight back. That was perhaps also his reason for backing off of RK900, especially seeing as he was bigger Connor, which in his book did not improve his chances of success. 

“Did you think of a name yet?” Hank spoke up again, looking over his mug. 

“You don’t have to, but it would make things simpler around the station,” Connor chimed in helpfully. RK900 gave him a thoughtful look. In that very moment Detective Reed entered the office space, stomping his way over to his desk seemingly still affected by their little confrontation in the breakroom. 

“Nines,” He said finally. There was a pause, Hank was certain he had misheard or missed something. 

“hm, what was that?” he asked, putting his cup down. 

“Nines, I think that would be a fitting name,” he said folding his hands behind his back. Hank made a disgruntled sound. 

“are you really picking your name out of spite for that asshole? Or is this some android joke I don’t get?” Hank questioned, looking to Connor for answers but got none. 

“It is not a joke, Lieutenant. I find the name fitting,” he replied with a halfhearted shrug, attempting to mimic officer Chen from the breakroom. 

“I like it!” Connor said, a bright smile on his face, Hank leaned back in his chair with a sigh. 

“You fucking androids,” he shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the hand that was not currently resting on his mug. 

“Reed! My office, now!” Fowler shouted suddenly, hovering in the glass door of his office with a pointed look at the detective. Gavin groaned and got up, avoiding the looks he got as he made his way to his captain’s office. Hank and Connor looked at each other, Nines’ eyes were momentarily at the detective until he shifted them back to his group. 

There was a peaceful 2 minutes of silence that passed until suddenly all hell broke loose. Raised voices could be heard from within the captain’s office and had the blinds not been down everyone would have been able to bear witness to Gavin Reed’s temper tantrum that was currently being thrown within it’s glass walls. 

“what’s that feeling called again, you know the one you get when you feel like something has happened before?” Hank mumbled as he eyed the office. 

“Deja vu,” Connor replied automatically. 

“yeah that, why do I have that feeling right now?” he said suspiciously. The door to the captain’s office opened yet again, Fowler was standing with his head still reprimanding Gavin, before he turned away and looked over the office-space. 

“RK900, my office,” he said gesturing to him swiftly with no patience. 

“yeah, there it is,” Hank nodded seeing the irony of the situation. 

Nines made his way over to the office; the door still being held up by Fowler until he walked over the threshold. Gavin was sitting, absolutely fuming in one of the chairs turned towards the captain’s desk. Nines did not sit down and opted instead to stand at a respectable distance away from the detective. Fowler sat down behind his desk and folded his hands on top of it. 

“I have decided to assign you a partner on your first case, RK900,” said Fowler after taking a deep breath and then audibly exhaling through his nose. 

“Nines,” The android corrected. 

“I’m sorry?” Captain Fowler blinked, surprised. 

“Connor and lieutenant Anderson informed me that being referred to by name and not model would be preferable while working for the DPD. My names is Nines,” he informed him calmly, noting the snort that emerged from the detective. 

“whatever you say, meet your new partner,” Fowler said dismissively gesturing to Gavin where he was sitting in his chair with folded arms, avoiding the android like the plague. 

“I believe we have already met, and I dare assume that Detective Reed does not appreciate this arrangement,” He didn’t even bother looking at Gavin as he spoke of him. 

“fuck off, tin can,” Gavin raised his finger at him. Fowler put his head in his hands. 

“Yes, I am fully aware that Reed does not _appreciate this arrangement_ and that’s exactly why he’s going to be your partner,” Nines gave the captain an inquisitive look. 

“Reed lacks some discipline when it comes to the subject of androids, something we no longer can tolerate in the police force with the new development surrounding the revolution,” Fowler explained. 

“Assigning him an android partner would perhaps reveal if he likes his job more than he hates androids,” he gave Gavin a stern look, Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“for the last time, I work _alone_ , captain” Detective Reed spat at his title while squinting at him. 

“Not anymore you don’t, and if you want to have any work at all you do as I say, is that clear?” Fowler commanded harshly; his patience had run out a decade ago. Reed gritted his teeth before he muttered a “whatever,” under his breath and got up from his chair. 

“I suggest you both start working on this case right away, the sooner I get you out of my office the better,” Fowler pointed the comment at Gavin specifically, but it was clear he wanted them both out of his hair, figuratively speaking, immediately. They did not need to be told twice, Gavin rushed to the door and would have slammed it in Nines’ face had he not been right on his heel to stop him from doing just that. The aggravated detective stormed over to his desk, reached for his jacket and flung it over his shoulder before making his way to one of the doors. 

“Detective Reed, we have a case-” Nines stopped him in his path, but Gavin pushed passed him with an enraged expression bordering on exhaustion. 

“I’m going for a smoke, start the fucking case yourself,” he gritted out and walked out of the building. Nines looked after him, unimpressed by his immature behavior. He turned back to the office-space, looking over the desks. He had made note of which desk belonged to detective Reed and deliberately took the seat across from it, not surprised at all by the fact that the space seemed unoccupied in the first place. Connor shot him a sympathetic look from across the space, Nines just turned to the screen in front of him instead. If his new partner was too stubborn to work because his partner was an android, then so be it. Nines had far better work ethic than Detective Reed and instead chose to ignore the fact that he was paired with a complete and utter asshole, in favor of solving this newly presented case. 


	3. Input Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the radio silence. I have been finishing up some reports for work, and finally have time on my hands to continue writing!  
> I've gotten so used to writing reports, analyses and scripts that it's really messing with my informal writing.  
> It's good to be back :)
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is boring with a lot of information, I know most readers aren't interested in the plot as much as the "relationship" in stories like these.  
> I'm trying my best to make it interesting enough that it won't be too tedious. there has to be some tension for it to be exciting, you know?  
> oh just you wait!
> 
> I'm also really excited about having commissioned an artist to make a piece for this story, can't wait to see how it turns out!
> 
> hope you're having a nice day! :)

**Case file received 02:36 PM, 02.20.2039**

**File forwarded by Cpt. Fowler, Jeffrey - DPD**

**WARNING: File contains** **_classified_ ** **data**

Nines had begun to wonder if perhaps his newly assigned partner had decided to leave the station entirely, after his supposed “smoke-break” had gone on for well over an hour. The RK900 had decided against searching for him, the likelihood of him having found himself in a life-threatening situation in the short amount of time he had been absent was a staggering 92 percent less than him having simply neglected to inform him of his departure. Nines had instead turned his attention to the case file and reviewed it two times already in full and was in the process of drawing out possible conclusions. 

A AP400-model android going by the name “Jessica” had been found by a group of students in a back alley 6 days ago. The report stated that the android itself had not sustained any major damage to her unit, but upon further inspection it was confirmed that her system had been forcibly shut down, the unit itself deactivated and was beyond recovery. All of her data had been wiped out and her system was unresponsive to all attempts at reactivation. There had been signs of internal damage to the android, leading investigators to believe that it might have been caused by either an already existing fault in the android's system or damage from an EMP or similar technology. One thing was however certain, the android had been moved after deactivation leading investigators to suspect foul play over a simple fatal system error. The glaring fact that the data was also unrecoverable was telling, it was however strange that her unit was so intact beyond that. Android parts were valuable and for the perpetrator not to take advantage of that led them to believe that there was another motive beyond an economic one. Android hate crimes on the other hand were usually extremely violent, this one was not. Some sort of virus was also a high probability, one that could directly attack the system resulting in a permanent shut down, but the code had to be highly advanced for it to be able to be this effective and untraceable. If the theory of a virus was the case, then they would be dealing with someone with an exceptional knowledge of android technology at their disposal. The question was then... who and why. 

Nines was in the midst of looking into previous cyberlife employees with extensive knowledge of android systems when the glass door to the office-space slid open and his partner stepped inside. The detective had been gone for 1 hour and 14 minutes upon his arrival again. Gavin met the android’s eyes and stopped momentarily in his step, looked to be mumbling something to himself as he considered turning around again and leaving. He stood there contemplating for a good five more seconds before he sucked in a breath and made his way over to his desk purposely avoiding Nine’s puzzled and mildly condescending look. He put as much distance between them when he found his space at his own desk and had a look of utter displeasure, clicking his computer mouse with more force than necessary to wake his desktop back to life. 

“welcome back, detective. I took the opportunity of reviewing the case file in your absence, if you would like my insight on the matter, I can provide you with an extensive report I am compiling as we speak,” Nines offered diplomatically, Gavin visibly inhaled and closed his eyes as if his voice was physically hurting him in his seat. 

“I'm not speaking to you, dipshit,” said the detective venom lacing his words. Nines raised an eyebrow unimpressed. 

“hence why I offered you the option of a report since my voice seems to be causing you such great displeasure, unless you would be equally offended by my writing- then I regret to inform you that our options of communication is limited,” Nines replied coldly. 

“oh my God just – just shut the fuck up, okay? I don’t need a fucking tin can to do my job for me, I can review the case myself,” he bit out staring hard at his own screen like it somehow offended him too. 

“Detective Reed,” Nines spoke, surprised at how hard of a time he was having being patient, errors popping up in his field of view. 

“I must remind you that we are _both_ assigned this case, I do not intend to do your job for you, nor do I wish to. I expect you to be fully capable of doing your job as a detective, that includes being able to put your prejudices aside in favor of solving this case” he challenged. Gavin continued his merciless staring at the screen with gritted teeth. 

“I think you would find my insight valuable; I am not challenging nor questioning your abilities, I am offering you assistance,” the android told him truthfully. 

“I don’t _need_ your fucking help,” Gavin was stifling the urge to shout, the irritation was boiling under his skin. He wanted to smash his computer screen as he looked at the long case file that stared back at him, even more so knowing that the goddamn tin can was a step ahead of him on it. How the fuck was he supposed to work with that tall, blue-eyed Connor-clone staring at him, bombarding him with unnecessary shit. He didn’t need a partner, especially not some plastic prick. Nines closed his mouth, locked his jaw and stared hard at him without a word. Gavin did his best to ignore him, it was not working really well in his favor, it was like he was boring holes into him with his dumb android-eyes. 

“I will send you my report, do with it what you want. I will leave you to your work, _detective_ ,” Nines concluded in the end turning his attention away from his partner and to his screen, sending his report to him a split second after. Gavin did not dignify him with a response other than an incomprehensible sound that was just a mix of a swear and a sigh. 

Gavin not wanting to as much as look at his new partner instead had decided to aim his glare at just about everything else in his general vicinity. His hands that were resting on his keyboard was now the current victim. After having glared at them for some time he lifted his gaze to the screen again, continuing reading on the case file where he had previously left off. Being assigned a goddamn android case while simultaneously being forced to work _with_ an android was just the fucking icing on the asscrack. Gavin didn’t really know a lot about androids, he never bothered to learn about them, not even after the revolution. Sure, he had followed the development as it happened, watching the news as it was basically unavoidable at the time. He remembered Chris having to take a leave after his confrontation in Capitol Park, Tina had told him all about it, when he had gotten back after the Revolution had reached its conclusion he had visibly changed. Gavin had joked about it at first, but there was something about Chris’ change of demeanor, the way he winced every time he brought it up that made Gavin quit. He had pushed him too about it, but he was adamant that he didn’t want to talk about it, much to Gavin’s annoyance. He had witnessed his colleague even going as far as giving a lengthy apology to Connor as if that would change anything. Gavin wasn’t completely heartless, he just didn’t want to admit to his own ignorance and mistakes, if he was anything it was stubborn with a capital S. Plastic or not, Gavin had grown up witnessing enough peaceful protests being turned into massacres, he himself had been on the other end at a point of his life – one of many reasons he joined the force in the first place, you know – be the change you want to see in the world, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Well, he supposed he had changed as much as anyone, the product of specific circumstances and experiences. It didn’t seem like that to anyone, but Gavin knew it, he knew it all too well. It was hard to accept, but when was anything ever easy for Gavin Reed? 

After having read through the case file he sat with his face resting in his hand, brows knit together tightly. This was a weird fucking case, body left in some alley completely intact with a busted system. If the perp wanted to hide the crime, they would’ve done a better job at discarding it, it was too sloppy _not_ to be intentional. Someone wanted that body to be found, but if they wanted to make a display why do it so discreetly? The pictures of the crime scene included in the case file showed the body itself the way it had been found, it just looked like an android leaned up against a brick wall as if it was sleeping or something. Gavin rubbed at his stubble and glanced ever so briefly at the android sitting across from him. If he noticed the brief glance, he did not show it, probably for the better. Gavin looked back to his screen and at the report waiting in his inbox. He didn’t need his fucking help with this case, he could figure it out on his own, but goddamnit he knew nothing about androids, how they worked, all those numbers and indebt reports about the damage done to the AP400’s system meant absolutely nothing to him. He didn’t need help. 

Gavin opened the report. A wall of text met him, all hypnotically organized, anything shy of literal arrows pointing to possible motives and people of interest. Gavin groaned quietly, skimming through. The report was so thorough it definitely put anything he had ever written to shame. Of course the fucker was good at this, he was fucking made for this stuff, not like he had to actually learn the patterns and psychology of your typical criminal through years and years of trial and error. Gavin cursed silently while taking note of all the people the RK900 had compiled together in a neat little section, people to interview, they weren’t necessarily suspects, but they might have answers. A handful of them were employed at cyberlife before the revolution, some were still working at the facility. There were also a number of specialists in cybernetics, artificial intelligence, security systems; just a bunch of basement dwelling nerds or caricature-looking professors Gavin had never heard of except the one name that stood out like a sore fucking thumb to him. Elijah Kamski. That was one thing Gavin knew was not going to happen, there was no way he would go interrogate that pompous asshole about some whacky code, the plastic prick could do that himself if it was that goddamn critical to the case. Why was it that this day just proceeded to get worse and worse, it was like every little thing was there to antagonize him today, fucking unbelievable. 

Another hour ticked by with Gavin going on a deep dive through the police records, hoping to any finding links between the people Nines had written into his report, the search produced rather underwhelming results. Gavin rubbed at his eyes and scratched his cheek; he needed a cigarette badly. Without a word he stood up and threw his jacket back on again, less of a violent display this time around, and Nines did not comment either, opting to sit still in his seat rather than ask where he was going as he could easily connect the dots himself. Connor had been quietly conversing with his own partner during this time, they had their own case to focus on, but he had been casually paying attention to his successor just in case anything was to erupt. He took Detective Reed’s absence as an opportunity to walk over to the RK900, the android looking up to face him as he approached. 

“is everything going well, Nines?” Connor asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Aside from my _partner_ not wanting to cooperate the slightest, I can at least confirm that I am making progress with the case,” Nines replied with just a hint of agitation. Connor grimaced empathetically. 

“I know that Detective Reed can be... difficult. If it is of any help to you, Lieutenant Anderson and I did not start off on the greatest of terms either, perhaps with some time the same might happen to you,” Connor said looking almost hopeful. Nines looked from the lieutenant who was too observed in his own screen to be paying attention to them, and then back at his predecessor. 

“Befriending the detective is not my priority, my mission is to solve the case. As long as the job gets done, I have no issue with having an antagonistic relationship with Detective Reed,” he informed him. Connor looked at him for a second, his led spinning yellow before turning back to blue and he smiled softly, he looked so very human when he did that Nines noted. 

“Of course, you’re right. It does not hurt to try, you’d be surprised how beneficial it is to have friends,” Connor told him. 

“There is a possibility that if I was to attempt such a friendship with the detective that it may only damage our partnership further, as it seems my presence is enough to agitate him enough to abandon his duties,” Nines countered while turning his chair to face him fully. It was not that he did not appreciate the RK800’s attempts at lightening the situation, he knew he only wished to help him, Nines however was far too realistic to rely on hope, also why would he even want to befriend the detective? He was unreasonably uncivil, uncooperative and his behavior was downright bratty. 

“Well, I'm confident in your ability to handle the situation, however you may choose to,” Connor smiled, Nines nodded in return. Not long after the detective returned, having only been gone for 7 minutes this time around, Nines already marked that down as an improvement to whatever mission Connor had unintentionally set him on. Connor took that queue to leave, heading back to his own desk, the RK900 instead turning his attention back to his screen. Gavin looked suspiciously after Connor as he headed back to his own spot, draping his jacket over his chair like he usually did before sitting down. Nines again refrained from commenting and instead decided to speak up about the case. 

“Detective, I believe it would be in our best interest to speak with the technicians that have investigated the AP400’s body,” he suggested, taking a page out from the detective’s own book by not meeting his eyes while speaking to him. 

“Yeah? Think you could do their job better too?” Gavin snorted without humor. Nines fought the urge to glare at him again. 

“The file does not include a complete report of her system’s damage and diagnostics, perhaps we could learn something from a full damage report or hear the technicians’ own conclusion based on their research,” he explained, his tone remained neutral. 

“hey asshole, the file said her system was too busted to retrieve any data,” Gavin pointed out. 

“Recoverable data for reactivation. Essentially her data has been completely deleted from her unit and cannot be transferred, that does not mean we cannot determine what manner of damage caused it and what the intent was,” Nines informed him without sounding too condescending. 

“enlighten me then," Gavin leaned back in his chair with arms crossed looking as disinterested as he possible could, like anything he was about to say he would purposely shoot down. 

“With a complete damage report, we might be able to determine what parts of her system was attacked first or at least which parts were affected the most. It's not too different from simulating an incident essentially,” 

“because simulations are not flawed at all,” Gavin commented disinterested, making a show of looking at his hands as if they were far more exciting than whatever plan his partner was suggesting. 

“Would you like to share your thoughts then, detective? I’m certain with your obvious criticism that you already have a much better plan of action,” Nines offered coldly. 

“I fucking hate this shit, there, those are my thoughts,” Gavin replied. 

“how very informative, it’s a miracle this case hasn’t been solved already by your brilliant deductive skills,” Nines shot back so effortlessly that it almost threw his partner off. 

“alright motherfucker, let’s go to fucking cyberlife then, talk with those assholes about what android parts are most flammable or whatever. I don’t know if your advanced programming has noticed, but this tin can won’t be the only one with a busted system. This shit was planned and it’s gonna happen again, and if you wanna go play science with a buncha freaks then go right ahead, but more of your plastic pals are gonna start littering the streets the more you fuck around,” Gavin raised his voice, catching the attention of several of his colleagues who was accustomed to his outbursts and quickly turned away again. 

“I see you too have taken note of the unorthodox disposal of the body,” Nines raised an eyebrow. 

“yeah, no shit, I’m not fucking stupid. It's deliberate and it’s gonna happen again, and if you actually want to prevent that shit from happening you gotta figure out why she was targeted,” the detective waved his hand dismissively. 

“You believe that she was targeted specifically?” Nines asked doubt written all over him. 

“No, I think the dude wants to fuck up androids, sure – I think she was just a test, guy was happy enough with the results of his little experiment to show it off” he told him. 

“I fail to see your point,” Nines couldn’t help but sense the irony of the situation, how their roles had so dramatically flipped in the matter of seconds, now him being the critical one. 

“body was moved. No signs of external damage meaning no struggle, that doesn’t tick off your android senses or something?” 

“the use of an emp could explain the lack of external damage,” Nines countered. 

“right, an emp strong enough that it completely wiped out the android’s data without setting it on fire _and_ without taking out any other androids or electronic devices in the process? I checked the logs, there weren’t any major outages recorded anywhere in the city within at least a one-month period. I’m not a fucking super-android, but I think that kind of emp device would cause a lot of fucking damage,” Gavin said actually looking at Nines now. 

“I was not too confident in the emp theory myself, I suspect it is some sort of virus,” Nines had forgotten how annoyed he had been with the detective a minute ago and instead started to feel intrigued by the development in the case in light of Gavin’s own opinion. 

“This is the part where you’re supposed to get my fucking point. You'd think that if it was a virus it would be more widespread by now, this is the first case, but it won’t be the last. So, the question is how did it get into _her_ fucking system and not someone else’s? Why aren’t there tons of androids spontaneously dropping dead from the same shit? We already know it was effective as hell. My guess is he’s looking for a way to spread it, seeing as he hasn’t been able to already it’s in the early stages. He can only do it to one person at a time and he has to get close,” Gavin concluded, crossing his arms again. 

“Perhaps there are more androids infected by the virus, but it has not yet taken effect yet? There are certain codes programmed to do damage over time, or even wait to be released into a system triggered either by a time limit or certain events,” Nines spoke thoughtfully, he was not attempting to counter Gavin anymore. 

“think we would’ve heard reports of androids having their goddamn system breaking down, especially if there were several accounts. If the virus was a time bomb then the perp would have to track the androids’ locations in order to control his kills. We can rule that out for the ABC whatever the fuck her number was, he moved the body after all, at least that’s the most likely case, putting it on fucking display and all. It would be far easier to activate it instantly than timing it hoping she would not be with other people when it fried her and then move her,” he said. 

“although I do agree with your points – detective - as you said there is a possibility that he is still developing the virus, if it even is a virus, meaning that even if it was not the case with the _AP400_ it might soon become the case,” Nines reminded him, Gavin groaned in response. 

“I wanna know how he got to her. Everyone has a fucking digital footprint, humans, androids you name it. Where the fuck was she last seen again?” Gavin leaned over the desk looking to his screen frantically scrolling. It took Nines not even a second to reply. 

“She was last seen by her roommate, another android, as she was leaving their apartment. According to him, she was going out for a “check-up”,” Nines informed him. 

“they mention where she went for checkups?” Gavin asked, only slightly annoyed that he wasn’t quick enough to find the paragraph with the information himself. 

“ARTech 24-hour android support Service, it’s a well-respected shop that opened shortly after the revolution and is mainly run by androids. There have been no other cases of customers having experienced any system errors after using their service,” Nines told him automatically, having already researched the customer feedback in milliseconds. 

“it’s also worth to note that no security footage showed the AP400 ever arriving at the ARTech shop that day,” Nines also informed him, his led spinning yellow as he reviewed said footage. 

“Security footage of nearby businesses does however indicate that she was going in that direction, but she disappears off the radar around Macomb street, it is most likely she entered a building in the area,” Nines led was a lightshow as he flashed through all of the footage he could find. 

“I cannot find any security footage from any of the buildings indicating that she was there, but not all of the buildings have surveillance, so it does not mean she did not enter any of them” Gavin sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, was he really going to have to check in with all the residents and businesses in that area? 

“There’s no way we’re going to find the guy there, a guy who’s smart enough to make that thing isn’t going to be dumb enough to stay in the same place he killed someone,” Gavin said growing tired of the whole thing. It's not like detective work was ever easy, but it wouldn’t be fun if it was anyways. 

“I believe you are right in your assumption, detective. Then how do you suggest we proceed?” Nines asked, folding his hands over the desk. Gavin had been leaning into his hand again with his eyes closed thinking hard and suddenly snapped back to reality like a rubber band as the android called for his input. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck off to cyberlife? Why do you care what I think?” Gavin spat while squinting at him. Nines nearly short fused. 

“... Detective Reed, did you really just disregard the discussion we had mere seconds ago? You have made excellent points and deductions thus far, why would I not want your input?” Nines asked struggling not to sound completely taken aback by the sudden change. To his surprise Gavin didn’t seem to have an answer for him ready. It seemed to frustrate him greatly too. 

“you want my opinion?” The detective asked, taking almost a defensive stance in his seat. 

“I do,” Nines replied automatically without taking his eyes off him. 

“fuck cyberlife, you might find some info on how the virus works, but you aren’t gonna find the perp, not before he destroys ten more of the fucking tin cans,” He levelled him with his gaze, arms crossed waiting for him to object. Nines’ led spun yellow trying to decipher what his plan of action was by himself. 

“what, you bust your own system huh?” Gavin mocked, looking triumphantly at having the android actually process his own deduction to understand whatever theory he was waiting to announce. Just the fact that the android was waiting for him to explain made him feel smug as hell. So much for state of the art, super police android. 

“you know, health care in this country is shit, always has been. When people are desperate and have no money to pay for their shit, they look to cheaper alternatives,” Gavin said. 

“androids earn less than minimum wage on the basis that they don’t need to sustain themselves or have the same basic needs as humans. You are suggesting that the AP400 could no longer pay for her maintenance at the ARTech shop so she turned elsewhere?” Nines questioned. 

“easiest way to probe someone is if they willingly let you prod around their fucking insides. No struggle, remember?” Gavin shrugged. 

“it does seem strange that she would trust someone so easily,” Nines pondered, led still spinning. 

“desperation will make you do stupid things, and even androids can be manipulated, I’ve seen it,” Gavin told him, thinking back to the interrogation with Carlos Ortiz’s android and how Connor had successfully gotten his confession, it hadn’t been a smooth interrogation, not by a long shot, but it had been successful in the end. He would never admit to Connor of course that he had been impressed by it, Anderson had probably already told the fucker of his reaction anyways, but he would never have the pleasure of hearing it from Gavin’s own mouth, no way in hell. 

“your theory is not unreasonable...” Nines admitted. Gavin rolled his eyes, _not unreasonable_ , it’s a good fucking theory. Nines clearly had more to say so he humored him. 

“I would like a compromise. We pursue this theory of yours, and when I return to the cyberlife facility I will conduct my own research and share with you my findings,” Nines offered. Gavin made a face of disapproval. 

“Why the fuck are you going there? I thought I told you it’s a waste of fucking time” he asked. 

“I reside there, you humans have to sleep, I do not. When your shift ends, I will return to the facility and look into the details about the AP400’s system failure. We can proceed with your theory when you are present,” Nines told him, Gavin didn’t look too happy about it however. 

“I don’t want you going off and doing your own fucking thing, this is not _your_ investigation,” Gavin pointed accusingly. 

“do you really not hear yourself talk?” Nines asked absolutely baffled, androids were not designed to be _baffled_ by anything, Gavin Reed was apparently an exception. 

“Congratulations detective Reed, you finally realized that this case is a group effort,” Nines could not for the life of him contain the commentary, Gavin stood up abruptly from his seat. Nines watched him with uncontained glee. The detective looked like a mix of offended and embarrassed, no doubt he would mask it with another aggressive display, Nines was ready, in fact he challenged him. Nines promptly stood up from his seat as well, meeting Gavin halfway and feeling rather smug about the inches he had on him. Gavin got visibly more upset having to look up at his annoying partner, the source of all his agitation that day. 

“You wanna go to fucking cyberlife? Let's go,” The detective said grabbing his jacket and shouldering past him. Nines knit his brows in confusion, that was a development he did not expect. As Detective Reed headed for the exit, he sent an uncertain look in Connor’s direction who offered little to no help who just shrugged in return. Nines went after him, catching up swiftly. 

“Detective, I assure you, it is not necessary for you to accompany me. I can do that in my own time, I promise you I will not withhold any information from you as that would only complicate our work on the case further,” Nines attempted to reassure him, walking beside him as Gavin powerwalked to the exit. 

“not gonna fucking happen, dipshit. If there’s a scene, an interrogation or a fucking fight I’m gonna be there, whether you like it or not. You don’t exclude me from my own investigation,” Gavin barked angrily. They walked outside the building, the cold February air made Gavin momentarily shiver, but he was warmed by his constant, boiling rage. 

“I am not suggesting excluding you from any aspect of the investigation, I simply-” Gavin cut him off by physically body blocking him, he grabbed at his jacket, the display would be more threatening had he not been a head shorter than him. 

“listen here, tin can. If you want me to fucking cooperate with you, you better start by shutting the fuck up and let me do my fucking thing, understood?” Gavin said with emphasis on every single mention of the word _fuck._ Not a very extensive library of swear words at his possession, clearly. Nines didn’t move to force him to unhand him, nor did he actually react much to his threat, he simply looked down at the fuming detective with a schooled expression. 

“very well,” he replied, voice levelled and offered him a single nod. Gavin let go of his jacket, hovering in front of him for another second before muttering _prick_ under his breath and fished out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before continuing towards the station’s parking lot. It was going to be a long fucking ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the mention of protests in the story; please consider donating to help funding bail for the protestors in the various states.  
> help fight injustice.


	4. Subprocess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen already, Hastings - the artist I commissioned - posted their work and it's absolutely stunning! I am so happy with how it turned out! much love to them, and please check them out!  
> https://hackshot.tumblr.com/post/619665923223191552/commission-for-my-friend-james-story-terms-of
> 
> This chapter has a lot of information relating to the case (which in turn serves the plot itself) as always, I apologize for the tediousness of it all.  
> If you are patient enough to sit through my poor excuse for writing to get to the parts you want, then I suppose you shall have your reward in the end.  
> I just hope it will satisfy you when I eventually get there.  
> only time will tell.  
> Thank you for reading this far! :)
> 
> Hope you are having a great day! :)
> 
> (read the notes at the end for some less-important decisions made in the story)

Detective Reed had insisted on driving, Nines had been curious about his reasoning seeing as it was clear he did not know the optimal route to the Cyberlife facility, but it became apparent at their first of 3 stops. Gavin pulled up to a gas-station only 5 minutes into the drive, telling Nines to wait in the car before slamming the door behind him and walking off. The android watched him disappear into the gas-station and turned his attention instead to the car he found himself in. 

**Toyota, Prius X, Gen 6 //** **Toyota Motor Corp.**

**Manufactured: 2029**

**Serial#: X0001052**

The interior itself was decently clean, save for some recent coffee stains over the center console where the cupholder usually resided but was retracted. There was a layer of dust to be found in some nooks, but it was clear that the detective cared enough about his vehicle not to let it become a complete pigsty. This led Nines to another discovery; although Gavin smoked, quite frequently too, the car had minimal traces of it, most likely only carried by his own clothing and person. There were no traces of ash and the lighter socket was not equipped with a lighter at all, but was rather left empty with no other technical device plugged in. There was a string of fabric sticking out of the central console container, Nines reached out and pulled on it, but whatever it was attached to was stuck inside the box. The RK900 knew that snooping around a person’s belongings was frowned upon, but this was an opportunity for him to potentially learn more about his partner, something that could perhaps assist him in having the detective act favorably during the investigation. He also subconsciously remembered what Connor had told him about the potential benefits of befriending the man, Nines was not too optimistic about that aspect, but did open the container to reveal its contents. Inside was a pack of opened cat treats labelled “Whiskas Temptations, chicken flavor” along with an empty pack of cigarettes, at least 2 lighters and some crumpled wrappers. The string itself that had caught his attention was attached to what looked like to be a cat-toy, a little rainbow-colored, rodent-like creature with its price tag still attached, the string being the tail of the toy, its black, fabric eyes staring back at him. Nines furrowed his brows thoughtfully and looked around the car again scanning for traces of cat hair. There was apparently a lot of it just about everywhere, but especially in the front, the detective’s own seat being the most centered spot. The scan itself did however reveal very different statistics overall, suggesting that there was a mix of cat-hair belonging to not one single cat, but at least 2. He closed the container again without another thought and committed the new information to memory. Gavin exited the gas-station again some moments later, but did not enter the vehicle again immediately, rather opting to have a cigarette right outside with his new steaming cup of coffee resting on the roof of the car. After another 4 of standing outside he opened the car door and slumped back in his seat, putting his cup of coffee in the cupholder. There was a thin layer of snow that had gathered on his jacket and in his hair and it was in the process of melting away, he didn’t seem to care about it. Gavin started the car and pulled out again without saying a word, Nines turned his attention to the display on the central console and linked with it, pulling up the route to the Cyberlife facility. Gavin noticed the display changing, knitted his brows together before looking back at his partner. 

“Hey, hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He barked, shifting his eyes between the road and the android next to him with a glare. 

“I’m simply calculating the fastest way to the cyberlife facility, I thought perhaps it would be of help to you,” Nines explained calmly, shifting his own gaze to the road as well. 

“What? You don’t think I know my way around my own fucking city?” Gavin snorted humorlessly, gripping the steering wheel with unnecessary force. 

“I doubt you’ve had many occasions to travel to the facility, however if my assumptions are wrong, feel free to correct me,” Nines replied mechanically. Gavin bit his tongue, he wasn’t wrong, but it wouldn’t be that hard to find anyways, it’s a big-ass tower outside of town, how hard could it be? 

“Just stop fucking with my car,” The detective decided to shoot back instead, taking a sip of his coffee, while the other hand remained on the wheel. 

“as you wish, detective,” Nines nodded. About 15 minutes into the car ride, Gavin grew tired of the silence and opted to turn on the radio and only half-heartedly paid attention to whatever was playing or being said. He was pulled out of his own thoughts when some old song from his teenage years started playing, he simply couldn’t help himself thrumming his hands rhythmically against the wheel when he heard “Shallow”, however silly it might have seemed. In that moment Gavin had forgotten the RK900 was in the seat next to him, mostly due to the fact that he didn’t make a sound as he didn’t even have to breathe. The android did however pay attention to the man next to him, and how he seemed to drift off into another state of mind as the music played, so he mirrored him attempting to listen as well. 

**Shallow, 2018**

**Performed by:** **Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta “Lady Gaga”, Bradley Cooper**

**Featured in Movie: A star is born (2018)**

Nines had to admit, it was not the type of music he would imagine the detective would enjoy, but perhaps it simply played into his nostalgia, he knew humans had an attachment to media from their youth, even if they did not necessarily enjoy it at the time. Towards the very end of the song Gavin hummed along making Nines actually turn in his direction. His eyes were on the road ahead of him, completely unaware of his shameless staring. Gavin took a sharp breath and sighed, there was something about this wordless moment that was very interesting to Nines, and he couldn’t bring himself to break the silence, seeing as it was so strangely comfortable. Perhaps it was just the stark contrast to the moments when the detective had actually spoken, the circumstances devoid of conversation seemed far preferable to having him spew another dozen insults his way. The man on the radio spoke swiftly and cheerily announcing the next track after a brief pause to make a quick joke, Gavin quickly wrinkled his nose. 

“fuck no, I’m not listening to that shit,” he said more to himself than anything and switched the channel to some random podcast he didn’t mind keeping in the background. The second stop came after another 20 minutes when Gavin starting to get a bit twitchy. He promptly stopped the car at another gas station along the way, but did not venture inside, but instead walked off a couple of feet away from the vehicle and had a smoke. It was still snowing outside, a light fall, the white particles floating lazily in the chilly air. Nines stayed in the car like an obedient dog, watching the snowfall outside with mild interest. The detective returned, again entered the car without a word and started the car. Nines couldn’t help but feel the need to comment on his smoking habit. 

“I am sure you are aware that smoking is very damaging to your health,” he said. Gavin closed his eyes and breathed out before turning to him with a faux surprise. 

“woah, really? That's the first time I’ve ever heard anyone say that, it ain’t like it’s fucking plastered on the fucking packs or anything,” he said before mouthing another curse under his breath and pulled out yet again and continued on their journey. 

“if you are having issues related to nicotine addiction I can recommend-” Nines started, but Gavin cut him off swiftly. 

“I don’t have a problem, tin can. Not everyone has the luxury of choosing how they fucking die, I don’t know if you’ve read the statistics, but police work is not exactly the safest profession. I think I can afford poisoning myself a little in the meantime,” Gavin replied. 

“there are many other professions that have a much higher rate of fatalities than police work, is the risks of your job really the reason you choose to smoke?” Nines asked him not entirely convinces. 

“none of your damn business, prick,” Gavin bit back. Nines shut his mouth, he had picked up on his partner’s queues and behavior quickly enough to know that he would not get anything out of pushing him further. They both focused on the road, silence taking over yet again, save from the radio. 

The last stop was an unintentional one, as Gavin despite having followed the route that was displayed on the screen for most of the ride, had taken a wrong turn, in his frustration he had gotten out of the car to have another cigarette, the large cyberlife tower was standing tall in the distance, lighting up the grey sky that was turning darker and darker by the minute. The clouds were covering any stars that were about to show up, making for a rather gloomy display. The mild inconvenience of the wrong turn was not addressed, and they arrived at the cyberlife facility a mere 7 minutes later. 

Nines wouldn’t say he necessarily felt at home in the facility, he had only been _alive_ for a short while, but it was the place he was the most familiar with. He had however in that short span of time mapped out the entire facility, well the areas he did have access to that was. He technically could’ve gotten into whatever part he wished to with his advanced system and the skills at his disposal, but there had been no reason for him to do such a thing, so he had refrained from it. 

“alright, tin can, you know this place, so let’s get going,” Gavin ushered a bit impatiently as they walked into the reception at the front, a bit less crowded than it had been that morning. 

“of course, please follow me, detective,” Nines said gesturing ahead of them, Gavin made a grumbled noise in response, but followed his lead nonetheless. They walked into one of the elevators, three people stepped out as they stepped in and Nines pushed the button for the 14th floor. 

“I have alerted Dr.Sharma of our presence, she is expecting us with the technicians in charge of the AP400’s examination,” his android partner informed him, folding his hands behind his back standing in the elevator with a straight back making him look even taller for some reason. Gavin felt slightly uneasy at his stiffness. 

“great, can’t wait to meet with the fucking nerd-patrol,” Gavin mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. They reached the 14th floor in no time, the doors sliding open, another open reception area greeting them as they stepped outside. It was not as big as the main reception downstairs, but it was equally sterile and barren-looking. The white walls and bright lights shone mercilessly and Gavin wanted to squint the entire time, feeling almost nauseous at the display. Nines walked up to the small reception where an android with a nametag reading “Adrianne” underneath her model-number that was already plastered on her uniform, greeted them. 

“Hello,” the android smiled at them, her dark skin in stark contrast to her bright white uniform. 

“Hello, Dr. Sharma is expecting us,” Nines replied robotically. 

“RK900?” she asked for confirmation, he nodded his model number and credentials hovering on holographic display in his palm and she nodded in return. 

“I see you have registered a new name; we will have it updated in our systems in just a moment,” Adrianne looked from his credentials and then her led spun yellow as her face froze for only a moment. 

“there you go, Dr. Sharma will be with you shortly,” She gave another smile, and Nines gave her another nod in return. Gavin looked between the two of them as if he was watching two people speaking a foreign language. He shook his head and focused instead of the minimalist artwork that was displayed on the walls. After two minutes, Dr. Sharma met them in the reception, her glasses still low on her nose and the long white coat trailing behind her like a cape as she walked with determined steps. 

“Ah, RK900, it’s good to see you again,” she said as she approached him. They had not seen each other since his activation and the meeting with Markus, despite them both being in the same building, granted the building was its own little city in on itself. 

“I see you truly are following in Connor’s footsteps, you must be Detective Reed,” Dr. Sharma extended her hand towards Gavin, he took it with a lazy shake and nodded. 

“We were hoping you would be able to shed some light on the case, with the A...-” he looked to Nines, still not having committed the android’s model-number to memory, in his defense, there were like a thousand different models. 

“with the AP400, Jessica,” Nines interjected helpfully. Dr. Sharma reached for her glasses and rubbed at her bridge before placing them back down on her nose, higher up this time, but they were already in the process of sliding down. 

“yes, we’ve had quite the experience with her case...” She said with a chuckle that was completely devoid of any humor, it sounded tired. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” she said gesturing for them to follow. They did so, trailing in her footsteps as she led them further down the hall of the 14th floor. When they reached the end of the hall, they were greeted with another elevator, this one took them to a different floor not accessible by the regular elevator. 

“I see you have chosen a name for yourself, RK900,” Dr. Sharma spoke, a casual attempt at small-talk while they traversed the building’s interior. 

“Yes, it was at Connor’s recommendation,” Nines replied neutrally, hands still clasped behind his back. Gavin was straining himself not to snort again at his name of choice. 

“A Unique name, I would expect as much from you. I must say it does suit you,” She commented, Nines gave her the briefest of smiles. 

“Thank you, I too found it to be... suitable,” he said, sparing a glance at the detective, finding him to be looking at him in the moment he offered the tiniest of smirks in his direction. Gavin muttered something incoherent under his breath and looked away. Dr. Sharma didn’t seem to pay much attention to whatever wordless battle was going on between them. When they stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted with yet another corridor, took a whole 3 turns in the maze-like structure before they finally reached a large white, metallic double-door. Dr. Sharma hovered her card over the display to the left, a little beep of confirmation chimed as the doors slid open for them. They stepped into a room much like the one Nines had found himself in when he had first _woken up_ from his stasis. There were beeping machines and screens littering the room and walls, the room was less vacant than the one he had woken up in, as there were some desks as well pushed up near said walls. One person was currently sitting at the desk, while another person was standing near the very end of the room, leaned over an android’s body propped up on an examination table. The android’s skin was deactivated, leaving just the white, naked body – its eyes closed and with countless wires and cables hooked up to several of the machines. 

“look alive, gentlemen,” Dr. Sharma spoke as she approached the table, the man at the desk and the other to engrossed with the android to notice them both looked up at her the moment they heard her voice call to them. The man at the desk, a young man with warm brown skin, large brimmed glasses and an unruly mop of hair, stood up quickly. The other man was much paler, a bit older with dirty-blonde hair and a stubble dusting his chin, he straightened his back to look presentable. Before Nines even got to scan them, Dr. Sharma introduced them, if it could even be classified as an introduction. 

“Dr. Cameron, Dr. Michaels,” she pointed to each of them respectably, Dr. Cameron – the younger man – gave a smiled at them brightly with an enthusiastic nod, while the other man – Dr. Michaels – offered them only a curt nod of acknowledgement. 

“I do so apologize, but I have other matters to attend to and I would rather we not waste any time,” she said with an apologetic grimace before gesturing towards the table. 

“oh yes, you have been informed already – detective Reed and RK900, Nines, from the DPD,” she called to her colleagues as they all moved to group up around the android at display. 

“so... what exactly are we looking at here?” Gavin asked looking down at the naked android, the white skin clean and with almost no scratches at all, it looked to be in perfect condition had they not known it was permanently shut down with a completely fried system. Nines gave her a look over, attempted to assess the damage from his scan alone without interfacing. According to his initial findings, the body itself was intact, but everything was inactive. It was as if she had been reduced to a statue, a piece of plastic. Not a sign of life left in the body, completely and permanently offline, as if any trace of life had never even been present in the first place. It felt... wrong. 

“that’s uh... that’s what we’ve been trying to figure out. We know- we know the basics, we cannot reactivate her, we cannot recover any of her data, she’s pretty much... as dead as can be,” Dr. Cameron spoke. “like not even dead, but everything that she was has been... wiped,” he continued somberly. 

“I’m going to assume you’ve had androids attempt to interface with her?” Nines asked. Dr. Cameron nodded in response. 

“Nothing came up, she’s blank as a slate, not only that... we kind of... didn’t want to do that at the start in fear of it being a virus that can be transferred through interfacing, but we went through some extensive research before we decided to try it and well... nothing,” he said shrugging at a loss. 

“well you better keep an eye on that guy anyways just in case, one of our theories involve some sorta time-bomb scenario with the virus. Just... letting you know,” Gavin said with a shrug, Dr. Cameron looked kind of shocked at that statement, but the other doctor quickly interjected. 

“I do not think that is the case, although not entirely impossible I believe we are looking at a quick and focused virus made to attack the mainframe before completely wiping the entire system,” the older doctor told them, he pulled up one of the screens in front of them and hovered over one of the files, opening it and displaying a very detailed report of the system’s damage. 

“although we could not recover any data, we could run general diagnostics remotely which we used to determine what areas was the most severely damaged,” he pointed to a depiction of the android’s system and a graph at the side, showing off the different parts and their functions. 

“we could also determine where the attack essentially _landed_ first” he said, he pointed to the android now, to the back of her neck to be precise. 

“as you can see here in the simulation, the pattern all spreads out from this area, determining that this was the center and the origin of the virus. You can also see the rapid movement to the base function centers and _especially_ the memory and personality center,” he zoomed in on the image, on the head where essentially the “android brain” was, not much different from a human. The damage there was the most critical. 

“well... at least we know for sure it was a virus... how exactly do you determine that?” Gavin asked now, feeling a bit embarrassed to be out of his element, but he didn’t let it show, choosing instead to be direct with no bullshit. 

“oh, well, one; it’s too way too deliberate. Had it just been a critical malfunction it wouldn’t've have been this quick and severe, there have been cases of androids randomly shutting down from malfunctions and stuff, but nothing so strong that it wiped all of their data. Also, it behaves like a virus, as you can see, it spreads and takes over rather than just -” Dr. Cameron waved his hand to find the right word to use. 

“- Fuck up their system. Besides, errors are usually already found in the system itself, it’s born from the system, faulty wiring, wrong inputs and the like – this was a foreign code, clearly” he explained. 

“so is the virus’ purpose to simply wipe their data?” Nines asked, looking to the two doctors. Dr. Michaels was the one to speak up this time, again referring to the image on the screen. 

“It is not as simple as that, it is hard to determine the exact purpose of a virus, it could’ve had a completely different goal and gone horribly wrong. One thing is for certain, this virus is made for destruction, it’s aggressive. Strong and incredibly advanced,” Dr. Michaels said in a grim tone. He turned his gaze to Nines, his eyes were a muddy hazel, lit up by the fluorescent lights above. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you, but the virus is android-specific. This was no accident, whoever conjured up this code has intimate knowledge of androids, and I am afraid they possess the knowledge to cause great destruction to them,” Nines held his gaze for some brief moments before he simply nodded and looked down at the dead android. 

“well shit...” Gavin said quietly under his breath. Nines furrowed his brows and looked at the graphs again. 

“is there any way to determine if the virus was transmitted remotely?” He asked instead. Dr. Cameron suddenly beamed and almost interjected himself in front of him. 

“yes! Actually, I’m glad you asked! Or well not really glad... you get the point,” he hurried, he pulled the screen toward himself, nearly snatching it away from Dr. Michael’s position. 

“check this out,” he said swiping along the screen. The data described all of the damage done to the android, but there was a particular note made from where they said the virus had been deployed. A note of a foreign object entry, determined by the extra power that had been conducted before the damage spread. These were not part of the android’s programming or data, that information could easily be tracked when hooking it up to a system like these to check the functionality of each part, even if the parts were offline. 

“...a physical probe then,” Nines said thoughtfully looking at the screen. 

“that’s very useful,” he commented sincerely, Dr. Cameron smiled happily at that crossing his arms and puffing his chest up proudly. 

“It seems your theory about the attacker having to get close was right, detective,” Nines said, turning to his partner with an impressed smirk. Gavin nodded to himself before he furrowed his brows with an expression that was a mix of annoyance and satisfaction... and a little bit of something else that Nines could not completely decipher. 

“great, now we just gotta figure out who made this fucking virus,” Gavin said grumpily, with his arms still crossed as he had been doing this entire time, he turned to Dr. Sharma. 

“I don’t suppose you know some evil smartass who specifically hates androids?” he asked, she looked to be actually considering that question very well. 

“I know plenty of smartasses, most of them work here though, and we are more on the other end of that spectrum, Detective- the part where we help androids, rather than destroy them,” she told him, there was no bite to her comment. Gavin groaned. 

“C’mon, there’s probably one guy or someone who worked here before the revolution who you just know had some sort of vendetta,” He looked to her expectantly. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t know all of my colleagues I worked with before the revolution, I can speak for all my colleagues now as we have very strict rules surrounding the reformed cyberlife. Maybe there was someone who worked here previously, who knows – but as Dr. Michaels said; this code is incredibly advanced, I doubt a technician like myself could muster something like this, and I’ve been in the field for 20 years,” she admitted. 

“This is Kamski-level stuff,” Dr. Cameron chimed in, Gavin gritted his teeth at the comparison. 

“very well, I believe we know what we should be looking for then,” Nines said. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to have a copy of that report in my system,” Nines said turning to the doctors and gesturing to the screen. 

“yes, of course, it’s all part of the investigation so -” Dr. Cameron gestured for him to go on ahead. Nines blinked once and downloaded the file; it took no more than 5 seconds. Gavin was bouncing on his heel impatiently. 

“we done here?” he asked no-one in particular. 

“yes, unless there is anything else, we should know about?” Nines replied waiting for anyone to chime in with their comments. When none came, he nodded, satisfied with what information he had gathered. 

“Just a word of advice,” Dr. Michaels said before they could leave the room. 

“You are at a great risk; I hope you realize that. If you were to encounter this person, you are at a risk of having your own system wiped, and there is no back-up for this,” he was referring to Nines specifically. Nines had a completely unreadable expression for a moment before he gave a light smile. 

“then I suppose we will have to stop him before he ever gets the chance to do that,” he said. Dr. Michaels didn’t smile back, but he did offer him a subtle nod, it did however not seem like a confident one. 

“right,” Gavin breathed uninterested, checking his watch. 

“fuck it’s 8 already, it’s a goddamn one-hour drive back,” he groaned and wiped his face with his hand tiredly. 

“let me escort you out,” Dr. Sharma said holding and arm out. 

“thank you for your assistance, please do let us know if there are any developments in the investigation,” Nines thanked the doctors and followed Dr. Sharma, Gavin already moving, having only offered them a wave and mumbled a quick “yeah thanks,” in their general direction. The walk back to the elevator was silent, no one felt the need to speak up. As they returned to lobby of the 14th floor Dr. Sharma stopped. 

“I’m glad I could be of help to you, I’m afraid that if this problem spreads, we might have a massive panic to deal with, and truth be told, I don’t think we are ready for that,” she admitted with some genuine worry. 

“I assure you, Dr. Sharma, we will do our very best to solve this case as fast and efficiently as possible,” Nines attempted to reassure her. She smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes, she too had her doubts, this was something completely new and dangerous they had no way of preventing. She shifted in her space, again rubbing at the bridge of her nose. 

“I still have some work to do here, good luck with the case, we will let you know if there are any break-throughs or information worth sharing,” she said before saying her good-bye and walking off to the elevator at the end of the hall. Gavin and Nines was left to themselves in the empty lobby, save for the receptionist. Gavin cursed again, just out of habit and he scratched at the back of his neck absently. Nines could see that he was tired, and clearly aching for another cigarette. 

“I am satisfied with the progress we made today, I recommend you get some sleep detective if we are to continue with the same efficiency tomorrow,” Nines commented quietly. Gavin groaned, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“yeah yeah whatever, let’s fucking go already,” he waved his hand at him and headed for the main elevator. 

“need I remind you that I reside at the facility? Or would you like to continue the investigation at the station right away? I must stress the importance of sleep for humans, detective,” Nines reminded him casually. Gavin stopped in his step. 

“right... fuck,” he mumbled. He paused where he stood, his back turned to Nines as if he was locked there, buffering. 

“Are you not fit to drive, detective? If so, I can-” Nines was about to offer, but Gavin cut him off quickly. 

“Of course, I’m good to drive, car’s got fucking auto drive safety-shit so it’s not like imma fucking die anyways if I fall asleep on the wheel. Jesus,” he huffed annoyed, he actually turned around so Nines could see how offended he was at the suggestion. Nines straightened his back. 

“very well then, I will meet you back at the station first thing in the morning,” he told him. Before Gavin could leave, Nines walked a bit closer to prevent him from doing so. 

“detective,” he called to get his attention, he flipped around with another groan. 

“ _what?_ ” Gavin said through gritted teeth. Nines levelled him with his cold, blue eyes, Gavin forced himself to look straight back at him, but failed miserably. Nines smirked. 

“I am pleasantly surprised by your deduction skills, you performed some remarkable work today,” He announced with confidence. His face as easy and pleasant as he could make it, but probably looking rather strange due to his inexperience with emoting properly to mirror his feelings. 

“despite your obvious distaste for me as your partner, I am very content with having the opportunity to work with you,” he said, he refrained from commenting on his overuse of swear words, general bad manners and temper. Even if Detective Reed was quite frankly an asshole, he was a competent detective, and Nines could live with that. What truly mattered after all, was the mission. Gavin didn’t look at him, but he had an expression of genuine confusion on his face. There was a silence between them that stretched for far longer than necessarily socially comfortable. Finally, Gavin shook his head and mumbled a “ _see_ _ya_ _tomorrow,_ ” and headed for the elevator. 

“goodnight, detective,” Nines called after him, he didn’t reply and he watched him as he disappeared between the sliding door of the elevator. 

Nines was left feeling a strange hollow feeling he could not describe; it was not something that could be perfectly defined. It bothered him. He walked with balanced steps to the elevator and went to his floor, one of many provided to androids after the revolution. As he stood in the elevator, he played the song Gavin had hummed to in the car, trying to find the same rhythm, thrumming his fingers against the side of his leg with perfect precision. 

* * *

Gavin stood, bouncing on his one leg in the elevator ride down. What the fuck was that all about just then? The fucker had the balls to say how _pleasant_ it was to work with him, even if they had only worked together for one fucking day and all Gavin had done the entire day was act like the jackass he was. Guy was busted, even worse than Connor, no doubt about it. He could get him complimenting his detective skills, let’s face it he was fucking great at his job, but “ _I am very content with having the opportunity to work with you” -_ it’s not an opportunity to work with Gavin Reed, unless you see that opportunity as an opportunity to get punched in the face. No one likes working with Gavin because Gavin doesn’t like working with other people. So why on earth, after _one fucking day_ was he looking forward to seeing that piece of shit plastic prick again the next day? Simple answer; he wasn’t. No, absolutely not, he was just tired. He’d get home to his two asshole cats, complain to them about his day, eat some shitty left-overs because he was in no mood to make anything nor getting anything on the road and then just fucking crash in his bed. Tomorrow would be the same, he would get up, go to work and be no different from any other day. Stupid fucking android. Man, he needed a smoke. 

When Gavin reached the downstairs reception, he walked straight for the exit, fishing up his pack of cigarettes from his jacket-pocket on the way out and lighting it the moment he stepped outside into the cold dark evening, or night rather seeing as it was now past 8 pm. The snow was falling still, a few large flakes dancing around in the lightest of wind. He walked towards his car while taking deep breaths of smoke, probably a horrible idea, but smoking in general was a bad idea so who cares. He leaned on his car as he finished his cigarette, before heading for the closest trash can to stomp it out. Gavin was an asshole, but he tried to be less of an asshole to the environment as it had been fucked over more than himself for much longer than he had. He drove a fucking Prius for god’s sake. He swung the car door open and sat down, gripping his steering wheel for some time just staring out. He took a deep breath before sighing, rubbing his eyes again. He turned on the engine and fished up his phone from his pocket as well, putting it in the convenient holder next to the empty coffee-cup. He swiped frantically until he found what he was looking for, he then connected the phone to the car stereo, turned on “shallow” before peeling out of the parking lot, leaving tracks in the snow behind him as he drove. This time he sung the entire thing with absolutely no shame at all. He was truly tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say "less important" I am refering to the choice of car and song.  
> Honestly I keep joking about priuses to my friends, despite actually liking the car so I just decided that Gavin Reed drives a prius. but one that does not exist yet obviously. 
> 
> on the choice of song:  
> I'm going to be completely honest with you. I do not listen to new music and had to google "popular songs 2015-2020" to find something that I thought would fit in some way.  
> I have not watched "a star is born" for the record, but the song itself is quite nice, and probably one that would be played on the radio for years to come so there you go. 
> 
> these were completely uneccessary notes, but I felt the need to defend myself - and I do realize you probably view me as the absolute most pretentious kind of person. uh oh!
> 
> again; Thank you for reading this far, I do so appreciate all comments, bookmarks and kudos. the fact that you even show interest in this is absolutely astonishing.  
> <3


	5. Condition Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! I was gone over the weekend visiting my mother, therefore it took me a little more time uploading the chapter. my apologies!  
> My one goal is to make it seem that the plot does not feel rushed or forced, so that the interactions and relationship feels more natural.  
> It's labelled "slow burn" for a reason, isn't it?
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading this far, it means a lot! :)

Gavin reached the front door of his apartment at 09:43 pm, he had caved on the way back and stopped by one of the food trucks as his stomach had been complaining nonstop for the last 30 minutes of his car ride. He fiddled with his card and the moment the door unlocked he could hear the telltale sound of paws, pitter-pattering against the smooth parquet floor, coming to meet him. Soon enough he heard the very loud meow of complaint rounding the corner, sounding utterly ridiculous. 

“yeah yeah, I know I was late today, shut up,” Gavin spoke into the room, replying to the whiny cat that now had made its way to the entrance, circling the detective’s legs while vocally noising its complaints. The disgruntled feline was a scrawny, cream tabby that enjoyed yelling at Gavin for just about anything. Gavin bumped the cat with his leg telling the fucker to move as he stepped into his apartment, his other cat; a monster of a Norwegian forest cat that looked more like a sentient rug on most days – stood patiently and watched some feet away. 

“this is why you’re the favorite child,” Gavin said as he passed the long-haired cat, earning him another yell from the tabby. 

“I’m kidding! Jesus,” he huffed, disposing of his jacket and putting and finally pulling up the burger he had bought, he didn’t want to eat it in the car, he didn’t trust himself not to spill the grease everywhere and yes, he would definitely have to work out for another hour or so to make up for the calorie bomb, but right now he didn’t give a shit. He put the box on the counter and went to refill the cats’ bowls, both having their respective names scribbled on them, but they never gave a fuck which one belonged to each and Gavin didn’t know why he thought that would have worked in the first place. As he filled the bowl with the name _Teddy_ crudely written on it with permanent marker, the cat who’s bowl it belonged to jumped up on the counter, overlooking the process while whining nonstop. Gavin put the bowl down and grabbed the cat, placing the rowdy boy in front of his own bowl. He kept on meowing in-between his too-big mouthfuls of dry-food. Gavin snorted and proceeded to fill the bowl with the name _Daisy_ written with a bit more effort, in his opinion it still looked pretty shit. The gentle giant sat by his feet, looking up at him while casually glancing over at her cat-friend downing his own portion like a savage. Finally, Gavin leaned down and placed the bowl next to the other cat, he scratched the top of her head lightly as she leaned down to eat, her tail curling around her. 

“you’re a whiny asshole,” Gavin commented as he gave Teddy a scratch as well, he gave a choked meow of contempt back. Now that the bastards were taken care of, he could finally dig into his own food. He retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and went to completely sink himself into his couch. Just as he sat down the phone in his back pocket buzzed. Burger in one hand and water bottle in the other, with his ass planted well in his seat he just groaned as he leaned his head back far enough that he was craning his neck over the back of the couch. He sat like that for a moment longer until he placed his meal on the table and fished his cellphone up from his jeans. It was a goddamn email from the plastic prick with a file attachment. He wiped his hand over his face and rubbed at his eyes before shaking his head and putting the phone on his table. He would look at that later, he instead opted to turn on his tv and eat in peace. It didn’t take the cats long to migrate from the kitchen and into Gavin’s lap. The news covered nothing but androids upon androids, he truly couldn’t escape it for even a moment. He had purposely ignored his phone while he ate his food, but now that hunger was no longer distracting him, he finally opened the mail having grown more curious of it’s content with each bite of the burger. 

**Message received 09:56 PM 02.20.2039**

**Sender: RK900, Nines**

**Subj: AP400 Damage Report**

**Detective Reed, I have written an** **Indepth** **report based on the document I received from Cyberlife. I would like you to have a look at it when you have the chance.**

**View: 1 File Attachment**

Gavin was already cringing at the idea of even opening the novel-sized report of the tech mumbo-jumbo he had seen on the screen at cyberlife. It was not like he was going to be left in the dark on this case, but as hard as it was to admit, it would be completely impossible for him to keep up on the technical aspects of this case. He sighed and opened the file, it took some time to load and even though he knew his internet could be pretty shit, this file had to be fucking big. It opened and as he imagined it was like a goddamn book. He was about to just completely ignore it when he noticed the notes written on each page, they were like notes scribbled in a margin and reminded him of school for some reason. The notes along with each paragraph was ranked after importance in a system he introduced at the start of the document. The notes themselves were actually in-depth explanations of each part, much like his previous document it was so brilliantly and clearly formatted that they pointed to the most critical points of the document, saving Gavin some time by simply skipping the less important parts. Although the detective felt kind of patronized by this, it was no doubt incredibly helpful to him. Gavin rubbed at his neck as he scrolled through his phone, his eyes flickered up to the time. 10:32 PM. He had time to read through it, if not all of it, he could at least get a good head start. He put the phone down on his table and gingerly removed the sleeping cat on his lap, putting it next to its fuzzy friend and dragged himself over to his coffee-machine. 

* * *

Gavin arrived at the station 08:53 the following day, with his stubble rougher, his hair a bit more disheveled and the bags under his eyes more pronounced. After having decided to look over the file he received from Nines he had gotten carried away, Gavin had gotten the brilliant idea that perhaps their perp had some background in military software or similar, perhaps having dealt with cyber-attacks and the like, he had gotten some interesting names, but almost none of them were linked to any android development. The closest would be the programmers for the military androids, and thought it had been brought up in the past the risk of having androids' systems hacked on the battlefield or similar, it had never been a single case reported. So, either the military was hiding some information purposely, or the military software-engineers were another shot in the dark. Gavin however was confident that it was someone who had some sort of connection to cyberlife regardless, it didn’t necessarily have to be an actual employee, past or present; they just had to have a link. Based on the notes from Nines too, this seemed to be the most likely scenario. To have that much knowledge, you needed an insider’s point of view. This of course also opened up a whole other world of possibilities, there could have been a mole too from cyberlife, leaking information to various people and organizations. This was almost undoubtedly the case under more than one circumstance, the question was: was the info leaks in any way connected to their perpetrator or was the guy himself the inside-man? This was one of the many questions that had kept Gavin up until 4 am, leaving him with 4 hours of restless sleep and a pounding headache. 

He walked into the office-space, Tina had not arrived yet it seemed – good – she undoubtedly would’ve commented on the state he was in, giving him shit about his unhealthy sleep schedule. He went straight for the break-room to brew himself a cup of coffee, his hands dug deep into his pocket and his head hung low with drowsiness. His path was intercepted however, the detective walking straight into a body that had seemed to materialize straight out of nowhere and deliberately placed right in front of him for the sole purpose of blocking him. Gavin grunted in surprise and looked up with an annoyed expression, meeting only the cold blue eyes of the RK900, his _partner_. 

“Good morning, detective,” Nines greeted, his voice easy, but still bordering on that stiff, mechanical tone that he hadn’t been able to be completely rid himself of. He presented him with a steaming hot cup of coffee. Gavin’s eyes wandered from the blue eyes to the cup and he levelled it with a frown. Part of him wanted to knock the cup out of his hand like he had Connor all those months back, but he knew he would get reprimanded for it, seeing as they were in direct line of sight from Fowler’s office. 

“It will save both of us time if you were to accept this cup. I analyzed your coffee the other day and I can assure you it is just the same contents,” Nines spoke diplomatically, but with an impatient undertone, pushing it forward insistently. Gavin squinted and took the cup with as much force as he could without spilling its contents and spinning on his heel to walk over to his desk without expressing any kind of gratitude for the gesture. When the hell had he analyzed his coffee? Freak. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas, Tin can, I’m too tired to deal with your shit today,” Gavin grumbled as he sat down in his seat not caring to even remove his jacket as he clicked his screen back to life. 

“I did notice classic signs of sleep deprivation as you entered, am I safe to assume you chose to ignore the advice I gave you yesterday?” his expression wasn’t directly condescending, but it was too close for Gavin to not react to it. 

“You don’t have to be a fucking genius to figure that one out, I reviewed your dumbass report ‘til 4 AM,” He replied drowning his words in his coffee. Nines blinked. 

“it was hardly my intention to have you lose your sleep over it,” The android told him, an expression of disapproval on his face, but it was unclear exactly who it was directed at. 

“I don’t care what your intentions were, as you said some us actually have to sleep, but that’s not gonna fucking stop me from solving this case,” the detective reminded him bitterly, he typed along on his keyboard and sent over the file he himself had made with the list of suspects he wanted to look into, not nearly as organized and neat as his android partner. Nines reviewed his file within seconds and seemed to be processing the information gathered. 

“in your professional opinion, what do you think is the more likely case?” Nines asked, getting his attention without facing him, instead looking at his screen, having pulled up various profiles of potential suspects. 

“huh?” Gavin mouthed, swallowing a hefty mouthful of coffee that burned its way down his throat. 

“An organization or person getting inside intel, or the perpetrator being the insider themselves?” the RK900 shifted his gaze to meet Gavin’s. The detective’s brows knit together as he put his hand to his face thoughtfully. 

“... fuck, I don’t know. Gut is telling me he was the one on the inside,” Gavin leaned back in his chair, the leather of his jacket squeaking quietly with his movements. 

“what makes you think that?” Nines wondered genuinely curious. 

“You fucking asked me,” Gavin shot back accusingly. Nines stifled the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I’m curious to know, your deductions this far have been stellar, and it seems you possess a unique ability to guess a correct outcome I sadly am unable to replicate,” his partner told him, straightening his back in his own chair and looking expectantly at him for an explanation. Gavin crossed his arms in his seat before offering him a smug smile. 

“you know, you kinda suck at being a kiss-ass. For the record, my expert guessing is me actually knowing how humans work, not just dumbfuck statistics,” The detective told him, with no shortage of confidence. 

“knowledge that comes from experience, I assume?” Nines pushed slightly intrigued by the prospect of a type of analysis he was unfamiliar with. 

“yeah, no shit, that’s how you excel at your job. What? you think I became detective from just sitting on my ass flipping heads or tails? I’m not just lucky, dumbass,” Gavin stated firmly, his attention was caught by the doors to the office-space sliding open and Officer Chen walking in, clad in her uniform that was riddled with melting snow. Gavin caught Tina’s eye as she walked in and she just did an overdramatic gesture towards the breakroom while mimicking drinking a cup of coffee. He waved at her absently and he got up from his chair while bringing his almost empty cup of coffee. Nines watched him as he walked off to join his colleague in the break room, he did not hesitate to stand up himself and follow. Gavin noticed the android trailing in his footsteps and silently cursed under his breath. Tina was standing by the coffee machine, back turned to it while it worked so she could face her friend when he eventually was to appear in the door. 

“morning, fuckface,” Officer Chen greeted cheerily, grabbing her now full cup of coffee while leaning against the counter. 

“yeah, good morning to you too, asshole,” Gavin replied with equal fondness as he moved over to the coffee machine, making sure of bumping her out of the way with exaggerated movements, her feigning offense in turn. 

“damn, you look like shit, you slept at all?” she asked, arms crossed while looking him over like a worried mother. He hated when she fuzzed over him, but she was also the only one Gavin allowed to even care the slightest about him. 

“nope, new case, you know how it is,” Gavin explained with a sigh. Tina pressed her mouth into a line before noticing the tall android that had followed Gavin into the room and was standing a at a respectable distance away from both of them, but facing them with hands clasped behind his back. 

“you have anything to do with this?” She asked the android, nodding in Gavin’s direction. 

“partially,” Nines admitted. Gavin groaned and flipped his head around. 

“No, you fucking don’t - I slept just as shitty before your sorry ass wandered in,” Gavin snorted grumpily, Nines cocked his head to the side. Tina nodded in agreement. 

“Detective, as I am sure you are aware; the long term effects of sleep deprivation can be highly damaging to the human-” Nines again attempted to chime in helpfully, but Gavin was having none of, cutting him off before he got to continue his little info-dump he was all too aware of already. 

“you damn right I know, and I don’t care, so shut up,” he barked as a warning. Tina rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve been trying for years, he’s a stubborn asshole,” Officer Chen commented, Gavin switched his glare over to her, but as predicted it had no effect on her either. Tina’s radio started buzzing alerting her to an incoming call. Just in the same moment Nines led flashed yellow. 

“Detective, another android has been found,” the RK900 said swiftly, just as Tina answered her radio and words eerily carrying the same message was relayed to her from their colleague, Chris Miller. Gavin cursed, downing his burning coffee before slamming it down on the counter. 

“let’s go,” 

* * *

Gavin would be lying if he said that he had not expected this to happen. He was furiously driving to the scene, only a 10-minute drive away from the station, he knew the area, a bunch of apartments were littered around that place, plenty of alleyways. Nines sat in the seat beside him tuned in to the officers’ reports at the scene, Gavin was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he cursed himself for not being quicker. They both stepped out immediately as they reached the street, the whole alleyway itself closed off by police barriers and police androids controlling the crime scene. A man who lived in one of the apartments had discovered the body of the android as he was on his way to work, he had stopped to see if he was alright, when he had not gotten any response, he had called emergency-services. He was being questioned still by officers on the scene, he seemed shaken, but was cooperative. The android body itself was left undisturbed where it was found, it was unresponsive with eyes closed, placed in the same manner as the first victim, leaning against a wall. The android was an HR400-model, clad in discreet clothes different from their intended design. 

“Chris!” Gavin called, getting his colleague's attention as he approached the scene with Nines in tow. Chris turned away from the other officers on the scene and excused himself to greet the detective. 

“Hey Reed, didn’t expect to see Connor tagging along with you,” Officer Miller said as he approached, then having to do a double take, knitting his brows together as he noted a few points that did not quite add up. Nines offered him a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Officer Miller, my name is Nines, I am an RK900. Connor is my predecessor,” he said in hopes of clearing up the confusion. Chris nodded slowly trying to take in the differences. 

“alright alright, cool. Nice to meet you. Wait, predecessor? Connor isn’t... broken or anything?” He asked, worry present in his tone. 

“No, officer, I’m just a continuation of his model line, a more advanced model,” Nines ensured him. Chris breathed out at that, in relief it seemed. Gavin shifted impatiently in his step. 

“isn’t there a dead body or something we are supposed to be looking at?” He prompted, crossing his arms while staring at Chris with a bored expression. Nines levelled him with a look. 

“elegantly put, detective,” The android said in disapproval, Gavin frankly did not give a shit. 

“please, officer,” Nines instead gestured for Officer Miller to lead on, he did so without any further questions. 

Just like the previous report and picture had stated, this android did not seem to have suffered any external damage. It looked to be in seemingly perfect condition. There were general technicians on the scene who had been unable to switch the android back on, it seemed undoubtedly that this was the work of their man. Nines leaned down over the android’s body, as expected his scan did not provide him with anything seeing as the android’s data had been wiped. Facial recognition software was also completely useless in order to retrieve information on androids, as a large number of androids shared the same face. They would have to wait until someone who knew the android would come forward and confirm their identity. Until then, the HR400 would remain a nameless victim. 

“you know this guy at all?” Gavin had made his way over to the man who had found the android, he looked to him in surprise, but shook his head. 

“no, I’ve seen his model before, but I don’t know him... haven’t seen him around here at least,” the man replied, he was a young man in his mid to late twenties wearing a uniform shirt. The nametag on his uniform said “Ray” in simple letters. 

“and I’m going to assume you didn’t see anyone leaving the scene or snooping around the area at night?” Gavin asked already knowing the answer, it was always the same old story. The man – ray – shook his head again. 

“Well, I got home at ten yesterday, and the body wasn’t here then... I live on the 8th floor so I don’t really think I would’ve heard anything anyways... maybe one of the neighbors...?” he replied. 

“Ok, we have a time-frame, kinda... sorta...” he looked to Chris who was already on the case of getting information on who lived in the surrounding apartments. Gavin bit his lip. 

“this is gonna sound like a dumb question, you don’t happen to know of any... unlicensed android technicians or operations in the area?” Gavin asked him, voice quiet to keep it discreet. Ray furrowed his brows. 

“what you mean? Like black-market stuff?” he asked back and Gavin shook his head. 

“nah, more like... imagine a doctor but for androids, I don’t know,” Gavin felt like he was grasping at straws. 

“illegal repair shops?” Ray blinked in surprise. 

“something like that, just if you’ve heard of anything,” The detective was ready to give up on his questioning, when the guy seemed to have a little spark in his eye. 

“now that you mention it... an android friend of mine at work, Oliver, he talked about something like that. He got a work-related injury recently and he wanted to go for a check-up, but the repairs are so expensive in town so he was looking at... you kno, more affordable stuff, and uh-” Ray kind of trailed off. 

“he’s not gonna get in trouble or anything, right?” the man asked a bit hesitant now. 

“No, just keep fucking talking,” Gavin said impatiently, finally getting something useful out of a witness for a change. Ray took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I don’t know if he ever did go through with it, anyways, there’s apparently some operations already in town, lots of them kinda shady, you know you don’t want to go for a repair and then have them just stealing your arm or something. I don’t know much about it, I’m not an android. I guess... I guess you could ask Oliver,” he concluded, Gavin already set on his next course of action. 

“thanks, you’ve been very helpful, thank fucking God,” Gavin nodded at him before walking over to the Android who was still investigating the body. 

“hey, tin- can we got a lead let’s g- Woah what the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Gavin stopped himself in his track as Nines reached behind the android, while exposing his own skin to attempt to interface with it with his free hand. 

“I’m going to attempt to interface with the android, if that is unsuccessful, I will at least attempt to asses if the virus stemmed from the same kind of entry point as the AP400,” Nines explained to him, Gavin protested and went to yank him away by his sleeve, the RK900 of course completely unphased by the attempt. 

“Leave that to those cyberlife nerds, we gotta go. we don’t know if the guy has developed the virus further, shit could fry you too,” Gavin pointed out as he kept tugging insistently, luckily Nines had halted his actions when Gavin had spoken. He let go of the android and his skin reappeared magically from where it had previously exposed his stark white android-body. Gavin in turn let go of Nines’ jacket, his android partner standing up to face him instead. 

“What is this lead you have found?” Nines wondered, having completely abandoned the android to the other officers and technicians in favor of hearing the detective’s story. 

“witness has an android buddy who’s been looking for repairs, you know that idea I had about that other android, fuck was her name, Jessica?” he recalled the name, but again failed to recall her model number. 

“AP400, Jessica, you are correct,” Nines confirmed, Gavin continued. 

“it seems a likely lead, androids looking for cheap repairs, the service is discreet, hard to track.” Nines listened intently as the detective spoke, he looked to the witness who was now being escorted away by an officer. 

“it would certainly be a good cover that would get the perpetrator close to their victims,” the android voiced thoughtfully. 

“right, so we are heading to question this android guy right now,” Gavin announced as he started walking off, expecting his partner to follow him, which he did automatically. 

“do you know where he currently is?” Nines asked him, Gavin shrugged. 

“works at the same place as that guy,” he pointed to the witness that had a head start on them. 

“Joe’s auto-shop, I know the place, if he isn’t there, bet your android brain could track him,” they walked over to where Gavin’s car was parked. 

“that I can do, Detective,” 

* * *

Joe’s auto-shop was just around the corner, it was a sizable shop with a big bright sign on the outside to catch people’s attention. Gavin walked in the sliding doors and was greeted by a brightly lit interior with various signs displaying auto-parts and services. A middle-aged man in a uniform, sporting a crew-cut greeted them. 

“good day, can I help you gentlemen with anything?” the man asked, the nametag on his uniform reading “Thomas” with a title underneath in smaller font reading _manager_. 

“yeah you can, Detective Reed, Detroit Police,” Gavin said pulling out his badge flashing it lazily as he looked around the shop for the android. The manager straightened his back as he eyed the badge with mild shock. 

“I’m looking for an android, apparently he works here. Name _Oliver_ sound familiar?” he asked him, shifting his gaze straight at him instead. The manager looked over his shoulder before nodding. 

“yes, Oliver’s been working here for about 2 months, why? Is there anything I should know about?” Thomas asked suspiciously. 

“We would just like to have a chat with him, is he here right now?” Gavin said, forcing himself not to be overly rude, the easier he was to deal with, the smoother this would go. 

“he’s working in the back,” the manager told them, gesturing over his shoulder. 

“thanks, we will only be a moment,” Gavin ensured him, walking past him, Nines following right behind not even giving the man a look. They walked through the store until they reached the door that led to the workshop itself in the back. The open space was large with car and motor-cycle parts scattered just about anywhere. There were shelves upon shelves there, as well as tarps separating the different vehicles in different states of repair. The room was echoing with sounds of machinery and smelled of oil, metal and plastic, very mechanical in on itself, but not as sterilized as the cyberlife facility. Nines ran a quick scan of the area, displaying information about the vehicles and the parts, as well as indicating the people within the vicinity, that being the android, Oliver and one other person, a young lady. Nines guided the detective in the direction of the Android. 

“hello, Oliver, Detroit police, would you mind us asking you a few questions?” Gavin asked smoothly, again just balancing his badge on his knuckles before putting it back in his pocket. Oliver – the android – was a JB300 model, he was wearing a long-sleeved tight sweater that covered most of his skin, as well as big worker’s pants covered in oil splatters. The young woman swiftly poked her head out of one of the tarps as she heard them speak. He had her hair in a high ponytail and bore an uncanny resemblance to the manager out front. Her face was covered in smears of oil that most likely had been carelessly wiped there from her hands. 

“I- what’s going on?” Oliver asked them, bewildered. The woman was quick to walk up to them, taking her place next to the android while she was in the process of wiping her hands off on a rag. 

“is there a problem, officer?” she asked with a challenging tone. Gavin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest in return. 

“Detective, and we would like to talk to the android in private, thanks,” he corrected her and nodded towards the JB300. 

“we only wish to speak with him, miss Gardner, he might possess some valuable information relating to a case,” Nines ensured her calmly, her eyes moved from Gavin and up to meet the tall android, her eyes momentarily shifting to his led before she took a step to the side. Oliver looked from the detective and then to the young lady, she gave him a nod in turn and he turned back to them. 

“alright... what would you like to know?” he asked them. Nines held his arm out gesturing for them to move to a more quiet and secluded area. 

“you recently suffered a work-related injury, right?” Gavin asked as they felt they were far enough away for the woman to listen in, and their voices weren’t completely drowned out by the machinery. Oliver seemed uncomfortable at the mention of it, but nodded. 

“Ray told us, if you wanted to go bitching to someone. He also told us that you’ve been looking for cheaper alternatives to having that fixed,” 

“I can see that your stress-levels are spiking, Oliver, I can ensure you that you are not in any trouble,” Nines shot in swiftly, giving Gavin a warning look. Oliver inhaled sharply, a very deviant reaction. 

“repairs and check-ups are very expensive,” The JB300 told them, his voice quiet, not wanting to meet any of their eyes as he spoke. 

“yeah, I know, and you androids only earn a fraction of what humans do. Listen, two androids have been found dead with their systems completely wiped, I would think twice about who you let poke around your wires,” Gavin said, the android’s wide eyes shot up. 

“We suspect that perhaps our perpetrator is posing as someone who can provide androids in similar economic situations as you with maintenance. If you have any information on anyone offering similar services, we need to know. This is absolutely critical to the investigation,” Nines insisted. Oliver’s bewildered gaze seemed to be in a complete state of horror. 

“I was... I was going to go to an appointment with this doctor, they said he had worked for cyberlife, I thought it would be safe,” he said, his voice was hitching slightly. 

“who told you that?” Gavin demanded, getting closer. 

“I don’t- I don’t know them, they’re androids! I just asked around, got in contact with people, I wanted to talk with people who had actually gotten proper service, they all said he was great!” Oliver exclaimed, he was shifting in his place uncomfortably. 

“did you get a name? Where were you supposed to meet him?” Gavin pushed on, he didn’t really mean to be as aggressive as he presented himself, but this was such a huge development he couldn’t help himself. He felt more like he was interrogating the android than questioning him, he could feel guilty over terrifying him later. 

“Dr. Anise, my- my appointment was set for the 27th, it’s an office space on the new Clifford Street, 14th floor,” he was shaking now, as much as an android could shake. Nines led was spinning. 

“I have the location,” Nines informed Gavin, Gavin kept his eyes trained on the distressed android. 

“Don’t cancel the appointment, don’t make any indication that you are not going to go there. Do not tell anyone of what you just learned, that means your little girlfriend too,” The detective warned him, Oliver looked at him in disbelief. 

“you- you’re not telling me to actually go there, are you?” he asked. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“of course not, _we_ are going there, you just pretend like everything is just peachy. Got it?” Gavin was not satisfied until the android finally gave him a shaky nod in return, he then exhaled and rolled his shoulders. 

“great, looks like we’ve got a date,” Gavin joked humorlessly, he turned around ready to walk through the workshop again to get to the exit. 

“thank you for your cooperation,” he called over his shoulder, as expected, miss Gardner was waiting for them in the shop, arms crossed as she paced the floor impatiently. She ran up as Oliver returned with them. 

“we’re done here,” Gavin announced giving them a dismissive wave and walked towards the exit. Nines hung back for a second, he stopped as he passed the young woman and Oliver who was now back at her side. 

“perhaps ask your father to consider giving your friend a pay-raise,” Nines said quietly to her, before walking off, joining the detective. She looked after them as the door shut behind them, leaving her alone with Oliver in the workshop. 

The manager - Thomas Gardner - was still idling in the store, talking to some other customers, he threw a glance in their direction as they exited the shop. 

“everything is in order, thank you,” Gavin said as he all but ran out of the store, ready to keep the investigation going. He didn’t even bother to look back if the man had any questions, he just kept on walking until he reached his car. It seemed that it had stopped snowing for once, there was a thin layer of white on top the car. Gavin leaned up against his car and fished up his pack of cigarettes, with a simple flick of his lighter, the stick in his mouth was lit and he was puffing smoke into the chilly February air. His android partner joined him, opting instead to stand right in front of him and watching him as he took to smoking. Gavin took another drag of his cigarette and turned his head in his direction, squinting suspiciously at him. 

“you fucking scanning me again?” Gavin accused, rolling the cigarette between his fingers with the smoke trailing from his mouth and nose. 

“I am merely reviewing the information we just gathered,” Nines replied, it was only half the truth, he _had_ been watching him, but in fact not scanning him. It was more of a curious observation after what had just transpired, born from his amazement with the detective. Gavin might call him a kiss-ass all he wanted, but at least his praise was completely honest. 

“let me guess, there’s no Dr. Anise in the registry,” Gavin tried, Nines’ led flashed yellow. 

“you are correct,” he replied. Gavin snorted, figures. 

“two options, not a real name or not a real doctor,” Gavin said, Nines’ led flashed yellow yet again. 

“first option,” the android replied. There was a pause. 

“possibly also the second,” he added. Gavin huffed under his breath before stomping his cigarette out and throwing it in the bin next to a snow-covered bench. 

“only one way to find out,” Gavin said, rounding the car and getting in the driver’s seat. Nines followed suit. 

* * *

They arrived back at the station half an hour past noon, the office-space was almost completely vacant. Anderson had his Sundays off, the bastard. Connor was still there however, sitting at his desk enjoying his work in peace and quiet. As they walked in, he waved happily at Nines who offered him a smile in return. Gavin made for their desk while Nines wandered off in the direction of the break-room, the detective knit his brows as he watched him disappear, flinging his jacket over his chair. Connor was watching him from a distance, a thoughtful expression and a led spinning yellow. Nines returned a minute later with a fresh cup of coffee and placed it in front of Gavin before sitting down in his own seat, not a word uttered during the exchange. Gavin wordlessly took the cup and had a sip, it was far too hot still to be drunk comfortably, but he didn’t give a shit. 

“There is something that does not seem to fit into the case,” Nines spoke after about 12 minutes of silence between them. 

“oh yeah?” Gavin asked, his cup long since emptied and discarded. 

“Oliver stated that he heard from other androids that this Dr. Anise could be trusted,” Nines reminded him. Gavin stretched his arms up in the air and cracked his neck before leaning back comfortably in his chair. 

“I mean if he gets this many people coming to him, he wouldn’t have the time to kill and dispose of every single one,” he replied. 

“at least based on our numbers, that doesn't really add up. He fixes some androids up and have them be walking billboards for his evil business,” the detective shrugged dismissively. 

“perhaps...” Nines said, not entirely convinced. He couldn’t help but feel like they were missing something. 

“there is also another point that has me questioning the case,” Nines continued. Gavin indicated that he was listening. 

“As for Oliver’s appointment, it was set at an office space, although it is rather easy to rent office spaces, does it not seem a bit strange that the perpetrator changes base of operation so frequently? Especially with having so many clients. Jessica disappeared in a completely different area of the city,” the android’s led was spinning in a continuous yellow, it was a bit distracting in Gavin’s opinion. 

“it’s a smart way to avoid getting caught, that’s for sure, but you are onto something. It would definitely cost a lot of fucking money to rent or own multiple spaces like that,” Gavin leaned over his desk again and started a search through the properties to get a good idea of the figures they were looking at. So not only was the guy systemically killing androids in a way that was completely new and highly advanced, he also had the funds to do it and get away with it. The question now was less so _why_ and more so _how_. 

“although I am certain that this person is using different names to rent every single space, I will ask the owner of the property for the name of the last person to rent the space and see if we can get any matches on any other properties,” Nines said, his led again spinning that familiar yellow as he sent the mail. Gavin was too busy looking at some staggering figures as he added the spaces together. 

“how many fucking places does this guy own do you think?” Gavin wondered, scratching at his stubble. 

“if we are to assume that money is not a problem to this person, adding another couple of properties would not be unrealistic,” Nines replied. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gavin groaned, rubbing his eyes. As if on cue, his stomach started complaining too, growling loudly. Gavin gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

“Detective, I would advise you to take a lunch-break, assuming that you have eaten breakfast it has been at least five hours since your last meal,” the android informed him mechanically, Gavin only sighed in response and pulled up his phone. Tina probably had already had her lunch, he cursed again put the phone back. He hadn’t brought any lunch either so he had to go out. He stood from his chair and flung his jacket on effortlessly and marched towards the sliding doors. As expected, the android followed him. Gavin cursed and stopped in his step and turned around. 

“look, I know you’re programmed to be like Connor, but you literally don’t have to follow me everywhere I fucking go,” He said irritated, having to crane his neck still to face him. 

“I would like to accompany you; I find your insight interesting and refreshing. If you would like me to stay behind and work on the case, I will let you have your lunch in peace, detective,” Nines replied diplomatically, hands behind his back as usual. Gavin couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about him continuously being a dick to the guy. Sure, Gavin was always a bit of an asshole to just about everyone, but the RK900 had done nothing but sing him praises and engage him in actual interesting and productive discussions. Yes, he definitely had a smug and annoying aura, and the way he acted so robotically still gave Gavin the creeps, but he was not actively antagonizing him, even if he definitely deserved it. He was definitely attempting to lessen the hostility between them, much like Connor had the lieutenant all those months back, and Anderson actually had a reason to hate androids back then, Gavin was just being an asshole. The detective eventually exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“whatever, I don’t care,” he said non-committedly turning on his heel and walking out of the glass doors. Nines took another second to interpret his response before deciding to follow. Gavin was secretly happy that he had decided to follow, as much as he enjoyed working alone, he did prefer to have his lunch in company of others, 90 percent of the time that just being Tina. 

Gavin had a smoke before they could take off in the car, to the surprise of no one. The ride would be short, Gavin knew where he was going, this little café place that had some amazing veggie quesadillas he simply couldn’t resist. It was arguably much better than the greasy fucking burger from yesterday, besides their coffee was fucking incredible too. He would have stopped there for coffee more often if he wasn’t too lazy to drive there every break, it was also in the opposite direction of his apartment so he only ever ventured there with Tina on the odd break they ate outside of the station. Gavin exited the car only a few minutes later, pulling up to the side and parking, them then having to walk a considerable distance before they reached the café. It was a modest looking place with the letters forming the name “Cafe Virtua” in beautiful flowing script, the letters emitting a pale green glow. The clerk seemed to recognize Gavin, and although they could probably tell what Gavin was going to order, they let him place it, not surprised as it was the same he always picked. Veggie quesadilla and a double americano. Gavin sat down in the spot furthest away from the window, the most tucked away and waited for the order to arrive, Nines took a seat across from him. Nines was having a field trip scanning everything in sight, interested to learn the nutritional facts of every dish he could spot as well as the contents of each brew. When Gavin’s food eventually did arrive, Nines was content with the nutritional information he retrieved from the dish, deeming it acceptable. He would however have to comment on the detective’s unhealthy and apparent caffeine addiction at another time. 

“There is something I have been meaning to ask you, detective,” Nines said after a while of just watching him eat and scanning every passing tray. Gavin swallowed a mouthful and raised an eyebrow. 

“what are the names of your cats?” he asked, the question sounding so incredibly ridiculous as he posed it with absolutely seriousness. Gavin had to make sure he had not misheard him. 

“how the fuck do you know I have cats?” he asked dumbfounded, licking his thumb. 

“there are cat hairs on your clothes as well as in your vehicle,” the android replied easily. Gavin cursed, he had just vacuumed his car, the hairy fuckers. 

“why the hell do you care what my cats are called?” he asked, it sounded rather accusing but honestly, he wanted to know how this information was relevant to the android. Nines shrugged in returned, having mastered the gesture by now. 

“I am curious,” he replied, Gavin squinted at him while chewing on his food. He swallowed his bite and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Teddy and Daisy,” he replied, Gavin Reed was an asshole, but he was an asshole who loved his cats. 

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll turn you into a paperweight, got it?” Gavin warned him. Nines flashed him a smirk. 

“I’d love to see you try, detective,” Gavin choked on his food and started coughing, it took him another 3 sips of coffee to get his breathing back to normal, Nines could tell from his scan that he was not in any real danger and instead just smiled smugly at the display. 

“don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Nines ensured him, Gavin drowned himself in his coffee. 

“fucking prick,” he mouthed into his cup, but the one corner of his mouth was displaying a well-hidden smirk of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's one cat "Teddy" is named after my childhood cat that sadly passed away last year after 18 long years!  
> Daisy is named after John Wick's dog in the first movie, I think Gavin would be a huge fan of the movies so it seemed appropriate.  
> I also enjoy how it seems we have all collectively agreed that Gavin is a cat-person.
> 
> I do so wish I could have cats in my apartment... oh well!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! :)


	6. Buffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than anticipated, I'm terribly sorry!  
> A few things I want to clarify in this story:  
> WARNING SPOILERS
> 
> There is only one RK900, in the ending where RK900 is present Amanda informs Connor that The United States State Department have ordered 200 000 units. Since this ending is not "Canon" in this story as it follows the "pacifist" (Deviant Connor, generally peaceful decisions etc) ending, there is only one unit. RK900 was under development and also technically a prototype, but was never activated, but was developed to be fully functional, like Connor. 
> 
> When Nines was made deviant through many trials and errors, large parts of his programming was erased in order to allow him to fully deviate. this of course is mainly referring to his programming to hunt deviants. David Cage stated in an anniversary stream that RK900 would also be called Connor. With the deviancy, Nines does not view himself to be Connor, he refers to him as his predecessor, but he does not see himself as "an upgraded Connor,". He views himself as an individual, like a deviant would, even if it confuses him.
> 
> that is all I felt needed a mention :)  
> Thank you so much for reading this far! <3

No one came forward to identify the HR400 until two days had already passed. Detective Reed and his android partner had been busy making a profile for their perpetrator, until they were finally called in to cyberlife again to have a look at the second victim. There had been no new development on the first victim’s case, but it did seem that the two had suffered the exact same fate. Now they were without a doubt tracking down a serial killer who had no intentions of stopping their slaughter anytime soon. They were certain that Dr. Anise was a false name, but they engaged with Dr. Sharma regardless about her previous colleagues again, referring to the Oliver’s so-called _contacts’_ recommendation. Naturally she had never heard of the name and was still unable to direct towards any people of interest. She had however suggested they speak with Elijah Kamski at the mention of their suspect’s significant economy. Gavin had rejected the proposal immediately and instead opted to follow the trail of the leases on the properties. The office-space on the new Clifford street had been leased out to a “ _Jonathan Elroy,_ ”, they had found about a dozen people with the name, not one residing in Detroit and none having any connection worthy of note. The Second property had been a lot harder to deal with as they had not one apartment let alone a floor to actually refer to. They had the building, but that’s as far as their search extended, leaving them to file through every single tenant in a 15-story building. Luckily, due to Nines’ exceptional ability to filter out information at inhuman speed they were only left with one name that provided no record. The name was not connected to any of the apartments, but actually to one of the larger storage spaces that could be found on the sub-level floors. The name listed had been _“Alan Cooper”,_ and like the previous name they had to filter through all the owners of the same name, which had been much worse the second time around. After combing through every single person on their list they had found their guy, and there was also seemingly nothing linking the two names together in any way, shape or form. Of course, when asked, neither of the owners of either building or space had ever met either of these characters, stating only that they had always made their payments on time and spoke politely in their emails so they never questioned it. This had proven to be of little help to their investigation, all they had learned was that their killer was too good at their game, and it was absolutely infuriating. Their race against time became more and more apparent, it felt more like they were waiting around for another body to appear rather than attempting to prevent it, just because they didn’t have any other leads to go on. They had a date for Oliver’s appointment, it was still 3 days away and that was considering if the perp would even show up. The idea of their killer being informed enough to have heard of their little meeting at the auto-shop did seem probable after seeing how strategically they operated their bases. It was really all they had for now. 

“shouldn’t we maybe, I don’t know... warn people about a serial killer posing as a goddamn doctor?” lieutenant Anderson’s rough voice rang out, he was sitting in his own seat, with Connor and Nines hovering around the same area, discussing the case. 

“It would only spread panic, and I am certain that this person is capable of changing their strategy quite easily. Besides, unlicensed android-operations are already illegal,” Said Nines neutrally, his gaze wandering across the lieutenant's personal items scattered around his desk curiously. Connor spoke a lot about Lieutenant Anderson, but Nines still preferred to gather his data himself. 

“sure as hell doesn’t stop people from doing them, let alone getting them,” Hank grumbled, he was leaning back in his chair making the metal and strange rubber-like fabric creak and squeak under the weight. 

“If this person hates androids so much, why do they go through such a long process of getting rid of them? There are easier and faster ways of destroying us,” Connor pondered, putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. 

“it might be simpler ways of destroying androids, but completely erasing us?” Nines gave Connor a look, his predecessor’s brow lowered darkly. 

“as long as our data is intact we can be uploaded to a completely new body, regardless of how severe the damage to our bodies are, that is what our perpetrator is trying to prevent,” he continued, Connor’s led was flickering a worrying yellow as his successor spoke. 

“Everything the victims were, completely wiped. Nothing on the scan, nothing in their data-bank, everything was gone,” Nines reminisced with an empty expression, picturing the HR700 that had truly been nothing but a shell when they found him. 

“It would be like none of us were ever alive,” Connor concluded gloomily, his eyes having taking a particular sadness to them. 

“alright, let’s stop with the whole death talk for now,” the lieutenant decided sternly, giving both of them a look as he stood up from his seat. He went over to the both of them, ready to guide them on his path to the breakroom, he put a large hand on the RK900’s shoulder. 

“You’re gonna catch him, Nines,” Hank said sincerely, there was something in his voice that made it almost sound like an order. The android’s led spun a continuous yellow, but he straightened his back and pulled himself back to his usual levelled exterior. Detective Reed walked through the sliding doors as the lieutenant pulled the older android with him to the breakroom, finally back from one of his many smoke-breaks that seemed to have increased along with the frustration relating to the case. Gavin looked suspiciously after them as they withdrew, Nines staying in place, until the detective eventually reached him. 

“asking your big brother for help now?” Gavin snorted, looking up at him unimpressed. Nines knitted his brows together in confusion. 

“I must remind you, detective, that even with the resemblance and model-line, Connor and I cannot be classified as related in the same way humans would,” Nines commented making Gavin only roll his eyes. 

“thanks, I’m not actually fucking stupid, it was a joke,” Gavin walked past him and to his desk, Nines followed loyally behind him. 

“sadly, Lieutenant Anderson and Connor did not have anything insightful to share to aid the investigation other than speculation surrounding the killer’s motive,” The android spoke, leaning against their shared desk-space. 

“what’s there to speculate about? Guy hates androids,” Gavin said, grabbing for his coffee-mug peering into it before realizing it was empty. Nines noticed and reached out, gesturing for the cup. Gavin gave it to him without a word, the exchange happening almost mechanically. 

“Not everyone who hates androids develops a super-virus meant to wipe any semblance of life from their system, detective” Nines said casually as he wandered off with his cup, leaving Gavin to chew on the last statement alone. As he watched his partner disappear into the breakroom his predecessor returned with the lieutenant. The more he had been around Nines the more different the two seemed every day. Connor beamed happily to Nines as they passed each other, Gavin’s mood soured a bit at it. They weren’t brothers, but they sure as hell treated each other like something akin to a familial bond, at least... how families should treat each other. Gavin would not admit it, but he was jealous of them. Siblings sucked. 

Nines had Gavin’s steaming cup in hand and placed it back down in front of him as he reached the desk. The detective reached out for it, he blew the curling steam off the top and tried a sip. 

“I’ve scheduled a meeting with Elijah Kamski” Nines said, Gavin sputtered the hot coffee right back into the cup, a very charming display. some rogue droplets had made their way onto the desk, Nines had planned this apparently as he produced a pair of paper napkins to wipe it off before Gavin could even react properly. 

“You did what now?” Gavin finally managed to squeeze out in disbelief, putting the mug back down on the desk so he wouldn’t be in danger of spilling the rest of the hot contents all over himself. 

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself, it is a valid course of action, detective. I know you have been insistent on avoiding Mr. Kamski, and if you would like to keep it that way, you can simply choose not to attend this meeting,” The android informed him, Gavin was having absolutely none of it. 

“I already fucking told you, you’re not supposed to wander off and do your own thing! How many fucking times do I have to tell you!?” Gavin exclaimed angrily, Nines was unaffected by his outburst. 

“your distaste for Mr. Kamski is compromising the investigation, I had to make that decision without your consent for us to be able to make progress, you are still welcome to join the meeting if you were to change your mind,” Nines told him coldly. Gavin gritted his teeth. 

“I’m not fucking going,” Gavin hissed, he had just been outside for a smoke but he could feel his fingers dig after the pack in his pocket, nails scratching the inside of his jacket anxiously. 

“why this hostility towards Mr. Kamski? You are showing signs of stress, there is something you aren’t telling me, detective,” Nines pushed accusingly. Gavin abruptly stood up from his chair and got up in the android’s space, he grabbed onto his collar, but due to the height difference it was a very awkward angle. 

“Stop fucking scanning me,” he growled through his gritted teeth, doing everything in his power to contain himself from blowing up or getting any more physical. Nines stared back at him; he had not moved. 

“The meeting is scheduled at noon tomorrow. I do not think I will need to send you the address to his residence,” the RK900 told him, his robotic tone coming forth again. Gavin let go of his collar and took a step back while swearing under his breath. 

“You do as you please, detective, but for the sake of the case, I will be attending this meeting, with or without you,” Nines told the detective with an air of finality, Gavin was boiling underneath the surface he had to clench his fists to keep them from shaking alone. He had never been good at controlling his temper, just about everyone on the force knew of his tendency to burst, but even he knew that exploding on the android would do nothing to satisfy him. Somehow that fact only made matters worse. Gavin needed an out, and fast. 

Nines stepped to the side, clearing the way for Gavin to move towards the exit. He would not keep him, nor push, he had said what needed to be said and he had faith that his partner would come to a decision himself. Unreasonable and stubborn as the man may be, Nines knew he was a competent detective, even if his conflict with Elijah Kamski was a mystery to him, he knew it could not possibly be unfounded. Now was not the time to solve that case, they had a much more pressing matter at hand. Gavin left without a word. 

* * *

Detective Reed did not come along for the meeting. Nines sat alone in the automated cab with the destination set for Elijah Kamski’s residence. It was quite a ride out of town, the road met its end at a desolate looking place by the Detroit river, with a view of Belle Island in the far distance. The city’s tall buildings loomed in the snowy fog, as well as the giant Cyberlife tower. It looked rather ominous at any distance to be fair, but the thin layer obscuring it did it no favors. The layer of snow left from the day before was crunchy as Nines travelled the narrow walkway up to the structure. It was large, modern with a very brutalist design, the house looked almost like a machine itself. Nines rang the door and waited patiently, the time was 11:55 exactly, he had timed it so he would not have to wait for longer than strictly necessary. A moment passed and the door was opened, he was greeted by a blonde android woman with bright blue eyes clad in a smart white dress. She was an ST600-model, registered under the name “Chloe”, she smiled politely at him. 

“Hello, I’m Nines from the Detroit Police Department, I have a meeting with Mr. Kamski,” He informed her. She nodded and opened the door gesturing for him to come. 

“Please come in, Elijah will only be a moment,” She replied, the same easy smile playing on her face as she closed the heavy metal door behind them. Nines gave a curt nod, his eyes wandering over the interior as she disappeared through one of the other doors. The inside – much like the outside – looked modern, the walls and floor cold and hard with contrasting colors, the décor extravagant in their own minimalistic way. On one of the walls, a large portrait of the man himself hung, Nines was not one to have any strong opinions that did not directly relate to his mission, but even he had to admit to himself that the display was a tad bit too ostentatious. THE ST600 returned, Nines automatically turned towards the door, she held the door open and, in the doorframe, stood Mr. Kamski, hair tied back tightly, a relaxed, black blazer over a graphic shirt in a design that seemed to match the aesthetic of his home. 

“It seems the Detroit Police has taken a liking to me,” Kamski commented as Nines approached. Nines regarded him with an analyzing gaze. 

“Mr. Kamski, my name is Nines, I would like to ask you some questions relating to an ongoing case,” he explained purposely vague. Mr. Kamski measured him, his eyes squinting slightly before his face twisted in amusement. 

“Very interesting. Another RK working for the Detroit Police. Nines, was it?” he focused on the android’s face comparing it to his predecessor, noting the differences. 

“I am an RK900-model, designed to succeed Connor- that was, before the revolution,” Nines replied mechanically, Kamski raised an eyebrow in intrigue. 

“Very interesting indeed... please,” the man gestured for the android to enter into the room. Kamksi guided them both into a generous space, the whole back wall an open window looking over the river that was starting to thaw, and in the very center a large pool colored an alarming red. A strange choice of furnishing, Nines noted. The man gestured to two seats placed in the corner, bare white cushions, if you could even call them that, on needle thin legs, obviously made for style rather than comfort. 

“So, how is Connor handling his life of deviancy?” Kamksi asked as he sat down in his seat, Nines followed suit with a neutral expression. 

“He seems to have found his place in the world,” Nines told him truthfully. 

“Thank you, Chloe,” Kamksi waved the android woman off who gave a nod and a smile back before leaving the two of them alone in the large room. 

“That must be strange, hm? To find your own purpose, rather than to have it pre-programmed into your system. Purpose in on itself is a very... _human_ thing to desire. How do you see yourself in this world, I wonder?” Kamski was regarding him with curiosity, it seemed almost wolf-like in a way, hungry. 

“Mr. Kamski, I came here to discuss my case, not philosophy,” Nines told him directly. The corner of Elijah’s mouth twitched up a slightly. 

“You are very alike, you and Connor,” He offered a short laugh before leaning his hands folded together over his knees. 

“We played a little morbid game of sorts when he was here with that lieutenant. It was a test, to prove his own deviancy. You would not have to prove anything, though, Nines, but before I assist you with this case of yours, I would like to hear your own thoughts,” he told him. 

“Why?” Nines asked, having trouble deciphering just what his motivation was. 

“Should a creator not care for his creations? Deviancy is as complex as the human mind, one that has been studies for centuries and yet our knowledge of what makes us humans think and act is so limited. Emotions is the key to deviancy, it gives androids the ability to not just think but to feel, to choose-” Kamski made a brief pause to silently stare at Nines cold blue eyes, their eyes were quite similar in fact he realized. 

“why are you here, Nines?” he asked, straight forward, a change of pace. 

“to make progress with the case,” Nines replied automatically, Kamski had expected that response. 

“What made you join the DPD? You have the freedom to choose, so what is it then? A sense of justice, fulfillment, duty?” Kamski pressed on, the android was growing impatient. 

“Connor suggested it,” Nines didn’t bother going into details, it was as simple as that, it was the most logical choice at the time with the tools at his disposal. He was made for this kind of work, it did not matter what he thought. 

“but what do _you_ want?” Kamski’s gaze was intense, his eyes wild with a contained excitement. 

“What I want is for you to stop asking questions and instead answer mine,” Nines replied drily. The spark in the other man seemed to fade momentarily, like he had been put out by the android’s cold reply. He sighed lightly and straightened his back. 

“Still very much a machine I see. Why do you avoid your own deviancy so much I wonder...” Kamski hummed thoughtfully, he shook his head then. 

“Very well, tell me what you would like to know,” he gave in, showing signs of disinterest already for the topics ahead. 

“We are tracking down a serial killer who specifically targets androids with a very advanced virus that is able to completely wipe their data and permanently shut them down,” the RK900 jumped straight to the point, feeling already as if he had wasted previous time listening to Mr. Kamski’s one-sided philosophy lesson. 

“We are certain that the perpetrator has intimate knowledge of Android-systems, they are also highly elusive with the intellectual and economic means to carry out these murders in an efficient and almost untraceable way,” Kamksi’s expression wasn’t directly worried after hearing this, but he seemed bothered by this information. His eyebrows knit together thoughtfully. 

“if you have any information on anyone linked to cyberlife who would have the means to carry out such a crime, it would be critical to the investigation for us to know,” Nines requested almost desperately, Kamski rubbed at his chin still deep in thought. 

“Do you have any details on the virus specifically?” He asked in turn, looking to the android, but it was as if he was looking through him, to something beyond, looking for answers. 

“We have only been able to run diagnostics on the damage itself, here,” Nines held out his hand and flashed the report on their first victim he had copied. Elijah reached for a tablet that was on the table between them and tapped it to life. 

“Send it over to me,” Kamski told him, Nines let his hand fall. 

“This is confidential information linked to the case, can I confirm that you are willing to cooperate and not compromise the investigation?” The android asked him, it was a mere formality, Kamski was their best lead, but Nines was not entirely confident that he could completely trust him. It was safe to assume he had his own motives in this investigation, and as long as those motives did interfere with their progress, he would accept the risks. 

“I would not want to have someone undo my entire work, it would be such a waste, wouldn’t it?” Mr. Kamski challenged him with a look, Nines accepted that reply even if it felt a bit cold. He blinked once, his led spinning yellow again as he transferred the file to him. It took about 2 minutes, he did not include all the information he had gathered himself, but it should be enough for the man to work with. Elijah skimmed through the document at lightning speed, it was fascinating seeing a human work so efficiently, it reminded Nines a bit of the detective in a way. As the man thumbed through the document he stopped at certain places, stared at the screen for a long time most likely running numbers and scenarios in his head before repeating that process several times. It seemed his expression darkened the longer he looked at the report. 

“fascinating...” Kamski finally spoke without lifting his gaze from the document. Nines sat with his hands folded patiently waiting for him to say something of use to him. 

“the virus seems to have been able to bypass the failsafe and even the emergency exit,” he told the android worriedly, but he also sounded strangely impressed. 

“You are not wrong in your assumption that this killer has intimate knowledge of androids, not many people know of the emergency exit I leave in my programs,” he continued. 

“a pity you could not recover any of the virus’ code, it would be highly valuable to study,” Kamski put the tablet aside and turned his attention back the RK900. 

“and now you would like to know if I can tell who carried out this brilliant crime. I must disappoint you, Nines. I have not seen anything like it before, whoever did this have had quite some time to develop their weapon,” Elijah admitted as he shook his head. 

“we had no shortage of brilliant minds working for cyberlife, as I’m sure you are aware, I resigned a few years back, they could have hired some new talent in my absence,” he reminded him casually. 

“is there truly no one you could think of capable of creating this virus?” Nines asked again, feeling almost lost at the disappointing response. There had to be someone. Had this truly been a dead end? Nines refused to believe it. The android was getting increasingly frustrated by the minute, to have this man talk to him about what he wanted, philosophizing about the inner workings of androids to then not having anything of actual use to provide him? The door to the other room creaked open again, momentarily pulling Nines out of his annoyed state. The android, Chloe, wandered over to them with perfectly balanced steps, the sound of bare feet on stone floor carried with her. 

“Elijah, Detective Reed from the Detroit Police Department would like to see you,” the blonde android informed him, both their heads fixed on her as she spoke. 

“Detective Reed is my partner in this case, I did not think he would show up to this meeting,” Nines said swiftly looking to Elijah who seemed surprised if anything. He shifted his eyes to RK900, studying him again before he turned to Chloe. 

“please, let him in,” he told her, she gave a pleasant smile and a nod and walked off. Kamski’s body language changed entirely, he crossed one leg over the other and straightened his back like he was bracing himself for something. Nines took note of this. They did not continue their interrupted discussion, they had made an unspoken agreement to wait for the appearance of the detective before proceeding. Chloe opened the door and there was a pause before the detective made his entrance, his face a mix of anger, discomfort and annoyance. He locked eyes with the two gentlemen who were looking at him from across the room and walked in a line with alarmingly quick steps. As Gavin reached them, it seemed he was conflicted with who he should direct his building anger at, Chloe had already left the scene – clever girl. 

“Good afternoon, detective, I’m happy you decided to join us,” Kamski spoke then, wrong move. Gavin peered at him, his eyes lit up like a fire. 

“Cut the shit, asshole,” the detective spat back, Elijah only smiled at the response. Gavin looked between them and then around. 

“Don’t you have any actual furniture to sit on? Fuck this,” Gavin wandered over to the corner of the room and picked up one of the other seats that were placed there and carried it over to where they were currently having their discussion. 

“I was not expecting another guest,” Kamski deflected casually, Gavin ignored him as he put the chair down next to Nines so he could stare directly at Elijah before slumping down with as little grace as possible. 

“Alright, spill. Some rich, 2000 IQ asshole has been going around killing androids. Which one of your billionaire friends have you pissed off this time?” Gavin attempted to lean back in the chair, but there was no back for him to support him so he ended up swaying back and forth until he just settled on crossing his arms over his chest while looking accusingly at the other man. 

“charming as ever, I see,” Kamski commented raising and eyebrow. 

“bite me,” The detective mocked back, Elijah gave an audible sigh. 

“As I was just telling your partner, _Gavin_ ; I can’t tell you for certain who is behind this virus, as it is something I have never seen before. However...” Kamski added the last word before Gavin could even make an attempt at leaving, levelling him with a serious look. 

“There were no shortage of people who disagreed with my research during my time at as the CEO, claiming I was entering a territory that went against the natural order of things,” Elijah suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his own statement, he waved his hand expressively. 

“It does seem as if your killer wants to undo the life I created. Your killer is not anti-android, they are anti-deviant, the two are synonymous these days which is why you are dealing with these murders _now,_ ” he told them with confidence. 

“Alright I’m gonna ask you again, which one of your shitty billionaire friends did it?” Gavin repeated impatiently. This time Kamski did roll his eyes. 

“If I were to list every single person who were opposed to my android-development then the entire android population would be dead by the time I finish,” Elijah replied unamused. 

“just... just give us something to go on,” Gavin’s tone was still hostile, but it was bordering on desperate. He held Kamski’s gaze for some time, Nines casually forgotten. Elijah reached for the tablet again, it lit up as he tapped it. 

“Since you are insistent, I will provide you with the names of the more resourceful people I have worked with in the past,” He told him, Gavin sucked in a breath of air. 

“How about you show a little more interest in taking responsibility for your own fucking creation?” The detective spat, he levelled him with a cold look, there was something hidden in the subtext of that sentence, something Nines could not decipher, but he could sense it. 

“If you think I’m anything but resentful over this development, you are mistaken, “ Elijah shot back as he tapped along on his tablet, sending a file over to Nines who was silently listening into this discussion. 

“guess I shouldn’t expect anything different from you,” Gavin managed through gritted teeth, Kamski looked up with a mixture of anger and guilt, it seemed uncharacteristic of him. He tapped one more time and the file was sent, he discarded the tablet as quickly as he finished. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help to you,” Kamski spoke, it was directed at none of them in particular, it just floated in the air. Gavin snorted. 

“I’m sure you are,” he remarked entirely unconvinced. Elijah turned to face Nines. 

“If you do uncover some of the code for the virus, I would like to know, perhaps I can make some sort of... preventative code in response,” The man suggested, Nines nodded. 

“I’m certain we can have something arranged, Mr. Kamski,” The android replied diplomatically, Gavin did not seem too keen on it, but refrained from commenting. Kamski nodded in contempt, he turned back to the detective. 

“... I was under the impression that you hated androids, and yet here you are...curious change of heart,” He studied Gavin curiously. 

“Not their fault they were created by a pretentious douchebag with a fucking god-complex,” Gavin replied, without blinking he added _“and shitty hair,”._

“you are right, we don’t choose our creator,” Kamski said cryptically. 

“alright, I think I’ve had it with this prick, can we fucking leave already?” Gavin turned to his partner with an insistent expression. 

“I think that would be all for now,” Nines nodded, Gavin mouthed a _Thank God_. 

“How sad, here I wanted to invite you for a drink,” Elijah joked humorlessly as Gavin stood from his seat followed shortly by Nines. 

“No amount of alcohol would make me wanna stay here for a second longer than I have to,” The detective shot coldly. Kamski followed them to the door, Gavin’s pace was too quick to truly be called a walk, Nines did not have an issue keeping up due to his tall stature. 

“Good to see you again, Gavin,” Elijah called after the disgruntled detective, who offered nothing in return, Nines did give him the courtesy of turning around to say his farewells. 

“Thank you, Mr Kamski,” He said with a nod. 

“pleasure meeting you, Nines and... think about what I asked you earlier, would you?” Kamski told him, the android did not promise anything and simply gave another nod before catching up with Gavin before he could slam the other door on him. Elijah watched the metal door close behind the two of them, leaving him alone in his massive welcoming reception until Chloe joined him moments later. He turned around after having stared at the door in front of him for more time than strictly necessary, facing the blonde android with a sigh. 

“He has all the reason to be angry, but I wish he would be more amenable,” Elijah spoke, Chloe blinked and cocked her head to the side. 

“Emotions are not always so easy to control, is that not what you taught us?” she responded looking at him with big blue eyes. He chuckled once, a quiet and melancholic chuckle. She was right. 

* * *

Gavin walked briskly to his car that was parked next to the cab that was waiting for Nines’ return. He cursed and nearly crushed his pack of cigarettes as he pulled it out of his pocket. His hands were shaking as he lit the end of the stick, smoke started curling up and into the air. Nines joined him, stopping a respectable distance away from him to give him space. Gavin’s face was hard and he avoided the android’s gaze, but he knew he was staring at him. He cursed again. 

“aren’t you gonna fucking ask me how I know that asshole or something?” the detective finally barked at him, hating the silence between them enough to prompt the question himself. Nines blinked. 

“The subject seems to make you uncomfortable, I would not want to push,” The android replied, of course he was curious out of nature, he had been ever since he noticed his constant insistence on avoiding the man. 

“it doesn’t fucking matter anyways,” Gavin sighed bitterly. The nicotine was doing its work calming him down. 

“I am happy you decided to join, you did not miss anything of importance,” Nines decided to commend instead, Gavin snorted. 

“of course not, he was probably too busy kissing his own ass and make dumb analogies for life or some shit,” he guessed with confidence. Nines had to smirk at the accuracy. 

“not an entirely wrong assumption,” the android replied. Gavin chuckled humorlessly and stomped his cigarette, there was not a trashcan in sight so he instead decided to balance it on the rail for Elijah to see. He walked back to the car and opened the door, but stopped himself as he saw Nines make for the cab. 

“fuck you doing?” he asked, Nines turned around quizzically. 

“fuck the cab, get in,” he told him, the RK900 turned back to the cab, his led spinning yellow as he dismissed it, the self-driving vehicle pulled itself out of the driveway and headed off, he then turned back to Gavin. 

“as you wish, detective,” Nines smiled and got in the passenger’s seat. 

“Could’ve just left the cab there for all I care, might’ve pissed Elijah off,” Gavin commented as he drove out of the driveway and onto the road. 

“that would only effect my expense account,” Nines replied slightly amused. 

“Worth it,” Gavin mumbled in return. 

They had sat in silence for the first 10 minutes of the ride. Gavin was having and internal battle with himself and it seemed to bother him enough for it to physically show, Nines took note of his hard grip on the steering wheel and distracted gaze on the road. It was early afternoon still and the sun was high in the sky, the traffic wasn’t too busy either, the city of Detroit looked peaceful from afar. 

“he’s my brother – well half-brother, if you can even call him that. Sure as hell never acted like a brother,” Gavin finally spoke, his statement lingered in the air between them. 

“probably because my dad never acted like a fucking dad either, so there you go,” he breathed out. The android studied him. 

“Aleksander Kamski is your father?” he asked for confirmation, Gavin mouthed a tired _yeah_. 

“like I said, it doesn’t fucking matter, we got what we came there for, now I don’t have to talk to that asshole ever again,” Gavin cheered with faux enthusiasm. 

“when was the last time you spoke?” Nines wondered. 

“I don’t know, ten years ago or something, I don’t care,” he scratched his neck while gripping onto the wheel with the other. 

“I’m not about to tell you my whole goddamn life story, tin can, you already know more than you should,” he warned the android, Nines raised an eyebrow. 

“I understand that you value your privacy, detective, but is there a particular reason you avoid sharing personal information with anyone?” the RK900 wondered instead. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your fucking business...” Gavin replied the warning still lingering in his tone, but it sounded defensive more than anything. 

“It isn’t, but it would help me understand you better,” Nines said innocently. Gavin shook his head. 

“and why the fuck would you want to understand me? Is this some sorta creepy android thing?” The detective asked suspiciously, suddenly Kamski’s questions came back to Nines. He furrowed his brows, thinking. It certainly would prove useful to get to know the detective better so they could cooperate better, but how was his familial life of any importance to their professional relationship? He did not see why understanding why his partner was seclusive would help the investigation, so why did he _want_ to know? It was like the question about the cats, he didn’t have to ask that, it would not benefit the case. He was curious, sure, but it did not feel like he wanted the information itself, no, he wanted to know _Gavin_. The silence dragged on as Nines was unable to produce a reply, the detective glanced at him. 

“You disconnected from the wifi or some shit?” he snorted at the android who was frozen with his led spinning a constant yellow. He blinked a couple of times before he pulled himself away from his thoughts. 

“I... don’t know,” Nines finally replied, he sounded distant, uncertain. He looked ahead on the road and the cars that rode in front of them. 

“I don’t know why. It would not be directly beneficial to the investigation, but I would like to know you,” he told him truthfully, he was still looking at the road ahead as if it held the answers. Gavin knit his brows, how exactly was he supposed to respond to that? his natural defense mechanism made the choice for him. Shut down. 

“no, you don’t. Stop wasting your fucking time and focus on the case,” he spoke, it was quiet, softer than intended. Nines did not get the chance to object, Gavin reached for the radio and turned on whatever station was playing something loud and distracting enough to drown out the conversation. He did not want to continue it, and Nines shut his mouth and left it at that. They arrived at the precinct 36 minutes later. 

* * *

_Sahana_ _Najar, Rasmus Sharpe, Owen_ _O’Rooney_ _, Allison De Rossi, Amid Singh, Jacob Liang._ The names were displayed neatly on the screen along with a picture and description of each person. Nines had spent the last days researching and cataloguing every person on Kamski’s list, along with cross-referencing his own list of people of note. The result had been narrowed down to the 6 most notable individuals, he had a completely different folder with a broader selection of people should the search come up emptyhanded. He was confident in the group he had compiled however, and had presented it to Detective Reed, who had of course been doing the same research but at a completely different pace than the android. Gavin was just happy that he had put a notice on the same people as Nines, it indicated that they were on the right track. 

“I mean this guy just looks like a shithead, we should definitely go with him,” Gavin had said pointing to Owen O’Rooney’s picture, a bald man with very prominent arch in his eyebrows sporting a smart suit was depicted along with his description. 

**Owen** **O’Rooney** **// CEO AuraTronics, Mechatronic Engineer**

**Born: 08/12/1994**

**Criminal Record:** **2 Cases: Reckless Driving**

“We cannot arrest a man simply based on his looks, detective,” Nines told him with an amused tone. Gavin was resting a cup of coffee on his lip as he looked at screen. 

“No, but we can question him, smartass,” Gavin countered. Highlighting the picture and typing a note next to him saying “ _definitely evil”._ Nines rolled his eyes, he was picking up on the same gestures and reactions as Connor he had noticed as of late. Gavin glanced at the time at the bottom of the screen. 

“better start thinking about heading out,” the detective commented, reaching behind him for the jacket he had draped over the back of his chair. They had been in contact with Oliver during this period, he had reported no change or suspicion the last few days and had given them the full details about his appointment. It was set to be in about 40 minutes, it would only take about 10-15 minutes to drive to the location so they had plenty of time, Gavin was just itching for another cigarette if he was to be honest. Nines closed the tasks on the screen and promptly stood up from his own seat. Officer Miller was on patrol in the area and was on standby should they need backup, but they were hoping the operation would go as quietly as possible. They walked out of the station, the sun had long since disappeared leaving the city in a comfortable darkness that seemed almost artificial with the constant light from vehicles and buildings. Gavin had finished his cigarette by the time they reached the parking lot. 

“we should not idle in the area for too long to avoid unnecessary attention,” Nines pointed out as Gavin fired up the engine. 

“Yeah I know, that’s also why we’re gonna park away from the place, takes time to walk, tin can,” The detective told him tapping his temple and pulled out to the road. Nines smiled, he knew he didn’t have to remind Gavin of these basic sort of things, he supposed it only came naturally. Detective Reed was capable. 

Gavin did not choose the fastest route to their location, he was timing it. They parked about a 7 minute walk away from the area. Gavin slammed his door and locked the car, throwing a look over at his partner. 

“you couldn’t have chosen a _less_ inconspicuous outfit, you look like some fucking... cyber runway model,” Gavin snorted sarcastically gesturing to Nines, who was clad in a stark white jacket that looked like a cross between a turtleneck and a blazer, with the collar far too straight, speaking of; he was wearing an actual fucking turtleneck too, black in contrast to the white. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Nines replied flattening his jacket and fixing his collar, Gavin groaned. 

“not the point, shithead. We're supposed to _not_ draw attention, remember?” the detective shook his head and chose to ignore it in favor of getting to the location in time. Nines followed dutifully in his footsteps with an amused smile playing on his lips, he was starting to enjoy teasing his partner a bit too much. The building stood tall and surrounded by a number of similar structures, the traffic and general activity in the area was strangely slow. 

“keep an eye out for any of those fuckers we’ve pinned, you never know,” Gavin pointed out as they made a line for the main entrance of the building. The door was a huge sliding door in clear glass, and the reception area was open with what looked to be a cafeteria in the one end and with several seats littered all across the floor, a considerable number occupied by people. Nines casually scanned over every single face without a noteworthy match. They headed for one of the elevators. The building was large and of some class, the elevator doors slid open greeting them with bright lights and a huge mirror, Nines hit the button for the 14th floor. The higher up they went the more uneasy Gavin felt, he had a bad feeling, the concealed gun he was carrying felt heavier and heavier. The elevator doors opened again, welcoming them into yet another reception area, this one completely barren. There were several open, unoccupied meeting rooms with clear glass walls, Gavin felt uneasy in the open, vacated space. There was a reception area a few feet down, but it too seemed unoccupied. The silence was broken by the sound of heels clacking against the linoleum floor. They both turned towards the source, rounding one of the corners a petite woman in a grey turtleneck and wide-legged black pants appeared, holding a tablet. She noticed them where they had halted in their path and looked with surprise. She approached them with an easy smile. 

“good evening, can I help you with anything?” she asked, she had no name-tag suggesting who she was, or what position she held. She looked to be young, someplace in her twenties no doubt with a prominent nose and big, brown eyes. 

“yeah, my buddy here has an appointment, right Oliver?” Gavin put a hand on Nines’ shoulder and smiled a bit sheepishly. 

“Yeah I know, I’m not supposed to be here, but I was worried about him, ok? Fucker seems to be like a magnet to accidents these days,” Gavin bluffed with a chuckle. Nines replicated the chuckle. The woman smiled and chuckled as well. 

“oh of course, please, have a seat, I will let Dr. Anise know that you have arrived,” she gestured to one of the uncomfortable squares that were supposed to be couches of some kind. 

“thank you,” Nines nodded with a smile, Gavin clapped the android on the shoulder and smiled happily as well. They sat down as the woman went behind the reception desk and seemingly put on an earpiece and spoke, Nines tuned in to the conversation. 

“The woman does not register to any name from my face scan,” Nines said quietly, Gavin was barely able to catch it. He acted natural, shifting in his seat, leaning back giving the illusion that he was relaxed, but every muscle in his body was tense and on high alert. 

_“Dr. Anise, Oliver is here to see you- … I see... - … I will let him know, thank you...-”_ Nines could hear the woman speak into her earpiece, he was unable to discern the voice on the other line, it sounded almost like static from his end. 

“Excuse me?” The woman called to them, they turned their heads, she gestured for them and so they stood up and approached the reception desk. 

“I’m terribly sorry, but Dr. Anise seems to be unavailable at the moment, if you would like to reschedule your appointment I have an open space for March the 2nd at 6 pm?” she offered, readying her hands at the keyboard. 

“yes, please,” Nines nodded, Gavin feigned a sigh and disappointed expression. 

“and we came all the way out here? Fuck,” he shook his head. 

“It’s alright, I can wait... I will just have to take it easier at work,” Nines told him, he absently gazed to one of the empty meeting-rooms and caught a reflection of a figure leaving through a door, silently, making an effort not to make any noise. In that split second, he was unable to make a match on the face caught in the reflection, but he would snap that image to his memory for later identification, but in that moment, he had to act rather than think. 

“suspect leaving area, left hallway,” Nines called swiftly to Gavin, he reacted instantly with an audible _Fuck_. The detective grabbed for his radio that was hidden inside his jacket, just as Nines were about to make a chase for their guy. 

“Suspect fleeing, all men-” Gavin was not able to finish his sentence, as the next chain of events happened so fast no one would have been able to discern it properly. Nines had barely turned around ready for his sprint, Gavin reached for the radio, the same second Nines had registered a click, a click he was designed to recognize instantly. A gun loading. The woman reached under her desk and pulled the gun from underneath some hidden area, Nines spun in place, abandoning their suspect, he then folded his body around the detective, tackling him, sending them rolling with the momentum. A shot rang out and Nines felt an impact bounce off his right shoulder, warning signs flashed into view. 

**WARNING: RIGHT DELTOID DAMAGED**

**THIRIUM LOST: 0.05%**

**THIRIUM DRAIN RATE: 1.8**

**SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 93 %**

**SYSTEM REPAIR PRIORITY: MEDIUM**

Before Gavin could react properly, Nines had dragged him behind the closest pillar, another shot was heard, the bullet impacting with the painted concrete of their improvised cover. There were sounds of movement, heels on the floor, moving rapidly. The android reached towards the Detective, pulling out the concealed gun and pressed himself against the pillar before rounding it in an elegant maneuver, training the gun at the woman who herself had rounded the reception desk, aiming her gun at him. 

“Drop your weapon!” Nines ordered, the possible scenarios playing out in his head like a tactical map, how to react, how to avoid critical damage, how to prevent Gavin from being hurt. He watched the woman’s eyes and body language like a hawk, his reflexes high on alert, he saw her eyes shift nervously and her finger twitched, offensive approach. The same second the woman pulled the trigger for the third time, Nines dodged to the left, the bullet finding purchase in his arm rather than any vital biocomponents. 

**WARNING: LEFT TRICEP BRACHII (LAH) DAMAGED**

**THIRIUM LOST: 0.54%**

**THIRIUM DRAIN RATE: 2.4**

**SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 89 %**

**SYSTEM REPAIR PRIORITY: MEDIUM**

Blue blood splattered on the white linoleum floor, the woman moved to aim once again, but Nines was quicker. With a quick sweep of his leg he slide-tackled her, she fell to the ground while gripping the gun tightly, another gunshot rang out hitting glass, shattering it somewhere in the distance. She scrambled on the ground, Nines moving to disarm her, she struck out with her armed hand, Nines deftly blocking it aside, twisting it so she was forced to release the firearm. The gun clattered to the ground as she struggled underneath the far stronger android’s grip. Off in the close distance behind the pillar Gavin shouted orders into the radio before getting up and rushing towards the restrained attacker. Nines still had Gavin’s gun in one of his hands, seeing the detective approaching he slid it across the floor towards him, Gavin reaching down and picking it up, Nines adjusting his grip and kicking the woman’s own firearm away. The detective trained his gun on her as the android hoisted her up without any issue, blue blood staining his white jacket. She breathed heavily and kept on struggling, but her attempts were useless against Nines’ strength. 

“You’re under arrest, you have the right to shut the fuck up,” Gavin breathed as he reached behind for his handcuffs with his free hand, the other hand still pointing the gun point blank at her. Nines took the handcuffs and restrained her properly, she didn’t say a word, she just stared at Gavin, a splotch of thirium was smeared across the left side of his face from Nines’ shoulder. He cursed under his breath again as they escorted her towards the elevator. Now they just hoped that Chris or any of the other officers were able to catch the other fucker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally not intended to write Kamski as Gavin's brother, but it seemed like a popular headcanon due to them sharing the same voiceactor. it quite an interesting concept, it also gave me the creative freedom to write their strained relationship in a way I can relate to personally. this will be explored and explained in later chapters.  
> Gavin's mother and father and their relationship will most likely also be brought up at some point, which are obviously just my own creative decision, not something stated canonically.  
> Also, I'm aware of the general dislike for Kamski, and I agree that the man is "creepy", but in my opinion he is one of the better written characters in the game, he is pretentious and have a very strange attitude, but he is very complex and a joy to write. perhaps I just simply enjoy writing pretentious characters... hm.  
> Another thing to note; Chloe was also made deviant after the revolution, there is only one Chloe staying with Kamski in this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, you are wonderful! :)


	7. Ransomware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 11.07.2020  
> The Illustration of Gavin's Dream is made by Hastings who also provided the Cover Image.   
> They have been helping me with the story and have been incredibly supportive and generous. Please check them out!
> 
> oh, this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the previous one.  
> I have a bigger plan for the next one and I needed to part it accordingly so it would not end up being a complete monster of a chapter.  
> Also, yes, I am aware that these latest chapters have been very dialogue heavy. I apologize.
> 
> Note:  
> If you did not know already; I have created a playlist with music that I use for inspiration for the different scenes. you can find a link to it in the notes of the first chapter, along with an open document that assigns each song to the different scenes. Perhaps you too will see the scenes as I do? 
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading this far and for the wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Hope you're having a wonderful day! :)

Their suspect had gotten away. The responders had been quick at the scene, surrounded the place and made sure no one got out. Their guy had somehow slipped in-between the cracks, completely unnoticed, it did not help that any security footage conveniently had not recorded the escape. With the continuous flow of people moving in and out of the building, it would take a lot of time to sift through all of the footage to find anyone of note. The security cameras on the 15th floor was of course out of the question, as there were none. It was a blow to the investigation, losing their primary suspect in such a dramatic fashion. They were not left completely emptyhanded however, with their make-believe receptionist in custody ready for interrogation. Nines had been taken to the closest maintenance store for immediate repairs and was completely patched up only an hour later. The damage had not been critical, he had been lucky to react so quickly, or else either he or the detective would have ended up with a much more sizable hole in their chest. Gavin was completely unharmed, save from a darkening bruise from the sudden tackle, it was much preferable to the alternative. The woman had been left with a sprained ankle and pretty collection of bruises herself from Nines’ defensive assault. She had not spoken a word since apprehended, she had not requested to speak to an attorney or any other bond and her identity was still unknown. She was basically a mystery in the middle of everything. 

“Hey, how you holding up?” Officer Chen walked quietly over to where Gavin was sitting in the break-room, after being looked over by the paramedics and deemed good to go, he had decided to wait for Nines to return before proceeding further. He was cradling a cup of coffee in his hands and looking distantly into the air. He breathed out a sigh as she sat down next to him. 

“fucking guy got away, how do you think I’m doing?” he cursed rubbing at his eyes. Tina grimaced apologetically. 

“fuck, we were so close too, all we got was some random trigger-happy bitch covering for his ass,” he mumbled sourly. 

“That’s something though, isn’t it?” she commented attempting to lighten the mood. Gavin grumbled in response, taking a long sip of his coffee that had already turned lukewarm in his grip. 

“I don’t see Connor-2 anywhere, doesn’t he usually follow you around everywhere?” Tina asked instead, Gavin looked down into his cup as his lips tightened into a thin line. 

“repairs or some shit, fucker took two bullets,” he replied, his voice sounded monotone, like he was purposely trying to mask any revealing emotion. Tina was however was an annoyingly observant woman, and knew Gavin too well not to take notice. 

“I’m starting to think you’re not really mad because of the dude getting away,” Tina discreetly poked, Gavin made a frustrated sound in response, discarding the half-full paper-cup in the trashcan next to him. 

“Of course I’m pissed about the dude getting away, T. You wanna fucking know why?” He challenged, she crossed her arms over her chest gesturing for him to spill. Gavin gritted his teeth. 

“Because that plastic prick decided to take a bullet for me instead of chasing after the fucker, yeah – T - I’m doing fucking great, thanks,” he stood up from his seat abruptly to pace the room, just to get out his frustration, he couldn’t bear sitting still anymore. Tina remained in her seat, she sighed and gave him a soft expression, he didn’t need her pity. 

“Gav...” she called after him, he raised his hand in rejection. 

“I should’ve fucking known something was up, god fucking damn it,” he continued to curse, his fists balled and knuckles white. 

“Hey, things didn’t go the way you had planned, but that’s part of the job sometimes. At least both of you got out without a hole through your head,” Tina spoke, she then paused. 

“He didn’t get shot in the head, right?” She asked just for clarification, she was about 99 % sure that usually killed androids, but she wouldn’t exactly call herself an expert. 

“no, fucked up his dumb jacket though,” Gavin replied with a tired laugh, she breathed out in relief. Gavin stopped his pacing and stood in place, looking down at his shoes, there was still drying blue blood on his jacket, he would have to clean that off, it was already giving him the unpleasant picture of Nines with two separate bullet-holes on each side of him. It didn’t matter how long he had been on the force or how many bodies he had seen, blue or red blood, seeing someone get shot still shook him a bit. He would chalk it up to the adrenaline leaving his system after the event, but he still couldn’t get the image out of his head, the split second he had seen the gun and known he would not be quick enough to react, that goddamn android and his stupid fucking supercomputer brain. 

“You should probably thank him for that, even if you hate him, he did kinda save your ass,” Officer Chen pointed out, the detective pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes so tightly he could see stars. 

“yeah, yeah... I know...” he mumbled, he wandered back to his seat and sat down again next to his friend who was looking worriedly at him. 

“I don’t hate him, it’s just -” he just gestured vaguely with his hand to himself and then into the room to the android that was not present. Tina sighed and hooked her arm with his and put her head against his shoulder. Tina was the only one allowed to do that, and only because there was no one in sight to witness the gesture. 

“Oh I know, I’ve noticed, I just wanted to hear you say it,” she teased quietly. 

“ass,” Gavin mumbled back, but there was no bite to it, she smiled and squeezed his arm before unlinking it again. They sat there for some time in comfortable silence, engaging themselves in idle conversation, passing the time. After some time, Gavin’s hands started to shake with the need for nicotine. Tina got up with him and kept him company as he puffed his cigarette outside of the station. As they stood outside in the cold, a car pulled up to the precinct parking lot, and out stepped the two RK androids. The two seemed to talk amongst themselves, when the detective noticed them, he felt that same familiar sting of jealousy in his chest over how easily they seemed to get along. Tina patted his bicep with encouragement seeing the perfectly patched up Android return, he didn’t dignify her with a response, still kind of bothered over the whole ordeal. He snuffed out his cigarette and threw away the butt by the time the androids had noticed and caught up to their position. Surprisingly, Connor was the one to speak first. 

“Detective, Officer,” he nodded first, common courtesy of his. 

“Nines told me what happened, I am sorry to hear that the mission did not go according to plan, but I am happy that the both of you made it out safe,” he said with an easy smile. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to feel the same enthusiasm, he instead turned his attention to his android partner. He looked to be back to his usual self, not a scratch present on his exterior, a new black jacket substituting his ruined apparel. There was nothing about him that even indicated that he had been hurt a little more than an hour ago. 

“shit happens,” Tina chimed in with a shrug, attempting to ride off Connor’s positivity. 

“I would like to be present during the interrogation whenever you are ready to question the other suspect,” the RK800 let him know, Gavin gave him a look, but didn’t question it. He too had been present during many of the android and the Lieutenant’s interrogations, not to mention the Carlos’ Ortiz case where he first had seen Connor in action. 

“suit yourself,” The detective replied disinterested, still eying Nines cautiously, it was like he was trying really hard to convince himself that he had in fact not just taken 2 bullets to save his sorry ass. Connor nodded with that goofy smile of his still present. 

“Let me know when you are ready,” he said to Nines before walking into the station, leaving him alone with the detective and Officer Chen. 

“sooo... how you holding up, Robocop? Heard you got shot,” Tina tried with a light tone, to her he looked completely fine. Nines offered her a small smile in response. 

“a small inconvenience, the damage was manageable, it did however interfere with the capture of our primary suspect,” he told her, Gavin made a disapproving noise making the android glance at him. 

“but I do not regret my choice of action, the alternative seemed much less... ideal,” He said then, facing Gavin who did everything in his power not to meet his gaze. That made Tina smile, she went as far as giving Nines a quick pat on the arm. 

“yeah, thanks for that, I appreciate not having my best friend turned into Swiss Cheese,” she said, it was more directed to Gavin than Nines when she spoked, much to the detective’s dismay. 

“shut up, T,” Gavin mumbled, she bumped him with her hip in mild annoyance at his stubbornness. Nines smile widened just a bit, it seemed more natural, not as stiff and uncanny as his previous attempts at polite smiles. 

“of course, Officer Chen,” he nodded, she grinned before clapping her hands together and rubbing them swiftly. 

“Well, I’ll let you get back to playing good cop and bad cop,” she announced mock saluting them and waving as she went back into the station, but not before she threw a warning look in Gavin’s direction that said: _If you die on me I will kill you._ Gavin took it to heart, but knew he could not promise anything. Tina Chen was a gem, a horribly annoying gem. Gavin had no cigarette in-between his fingers at the moment, but he felt as if he should have. He still did not meet Nines gaze, he shifted in place uncomfortably and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“so, uh... you okay after the whole... getting shot thing?” he asked awkwardly, why did he always have to look like he was mean-mugging someone when asking simple questions like if they were doing alright? 

“I am currently operating at 99% efficiency. I am completely fine, detective, thank you,” Nines replied sincerely. Gavin chewed on that for longer than necessary, having to mentally fight himself to actually muster up the courage to thank him for _saving his goddamn life._ He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. 

“listen, what happened back there,” he started, he grounded his teeth before saying fuck it, fuck his stubborn ass. 

“it sucks that the fucker got away, but I know if you’d gone after him, I would’ve ended up with a hole in my chest or worse. So... thanks,” Gavin managed in the end, he swallowed a lump and felt his face heat up a bit, much more apparent in the cold air outside. Nines led was spinning a continuous yellow as he observed him, looking at him like an incomplete puzzle, one he so desperately wanted to solve. 

“I distinctly remember you reminding me of wanting to be present for every aspect of the case, this would only be possible if you were in fact still _alive,_ ” Nines told him, he was attempting a joke, but he spoke softly to hopefully get his point across. 

“It was an easy decision to make, detective. This is our case, and we will solve it together,” he continued sincerely, hands folded behind his back. Gavin nodded without a word. 

“right, right – let's get to the solving part,” the detective spoke clearing his throat and swiftly headed for the entrance. Nines looked after him with a puzzled expression before simply following. 

* * *

“we still don’t have a name on her, huh?” Gavin shook his head looking at the woman through the one-way mirror. Her brown hair was coming loose from the ponytail, her head bowed down, looking at her own restrained hands. 

“Nines and I are running a facial recognition-scan to see if we can find any public images that matches with her. Someone has purposely wiped any official data on her,” Connor said, standing behind Nines' chair with his hands folded behind his bag, observing the woman while simultaneously running an operation in his head attempting to find a match on her face. 

“great, and how long will that take?” Gavin groaned impatiently. 

“depends how thorough our suspects have been,” Nines commented, him too with his own operation running in the background as well. 

“yeah, good luck with that,” the detective snorted as he got up from his chair, fetched the folder that had been resting on the dashboard and wandered out into the narrow hall that lead into the interrogation-room. With a quick scan the door unlocked for him and entered into the bare chamber. The woman shifted her gaze to him as he entered without lifting her head, she then looked back at her hands, expressionless. The detective made the four steps over to the table, scraped the metal chair against the concrete floor and slapped the folder down on the tabletop. 

“good job on wiping your internet history, very impressive. I’m gonna guess you are completely innocent and have absolutely nothing to hide,” Gavin started as he sat down in the cold metallic chair, god they were so uncomfortable and fucking cold. She did not respond, he had not really expected her to either to be fair. 

“what’s your name?” he asked straight forward, she shifted slightly in her seat, but still did not reply. He sighed and leaned back in the seat. 

“Look, I have two fucking robocops running a scan on you, they will find out sooner or later so you’re better off just telling me now and be done with it. Whoever you’re trying to cover for is gonna let you take the fall, asshole left you, face it. Don’t try to be a fucking martyr, you'll get off easier if you come clean,” He offered honestly tapping his fingers on the folder, drumming them rhythmically against the paper. She lifted her head and turned it towards the one-way mirror, she was only able to see her own reflection, but she knew there were people on the other side watching. 

“you have the chance to tell me now, who is Dr. Anise? What's his real name?” The detective pushed on, she kept her eyes locked with her own in the reflection or to whatever lied beyond. Gavin was getting impatient. 

“so... deviants, huh?” he tried a different approach, it seemed to pull her attention just a bit, she did not meet his gaze, but she shifted it back to the table rather than the mirror. 

“what is it about deviants that you don’t like? Mad that you have to share the world? That you can’t have obedient slaves anymore?” he challenged, leaning over the table, closer to her. 

“These people had families and friends; you know. You think this was justified in some way? Do you really think this is any different from actual cold-blooded murder?” her head twitched slightly, Gavin picked it up. 

“whatever twisted fuckin agenda you and your doctor friend have; it’ll all be chalked up to a hate-crime. Do you think anyone is going to give a shit about your opinion? You think you’re gonna rally folks to your cause or some shit by doing this?” he stood up from his chair and slammed his hands against the table’s surface with an audible smack, making her jump. 

On the other side of the mirror, Nines’ led suddenly flashed from his cycling yellow to blue. 

“I found a match,” he told Connor, he blinked in surprise before swiftly pushing the intercom button. 

“Detective, we have a match,” the RK800 spoke to the com, Gavin straightened his back, letting go of the table and staring her down. 

“you heard em, last chance now,” the detective offered. Her breathing was faster, she shifted her legs uncomfortably under the table. Gavin shook his head at her. 

“suit yourself,” he told her, looking to the mirror with a defeated and annoyed expression. 

“tell Chris to come get her,” he told them, he turned his eyes back to her one last time, the folder was still on the table, he doubted it would change anything anyways. He breathed out another tired sigh and turned towards the door. 

“Lorne,” she finally spoke, voice quiet and devoid of emotion. He stopped where his hand was hovering over the panel for the door. 

“you won’t find anything on me,” she continued, Gavin looked over his shoulder and at her, she was still looking at her folded hands. 

“I have done my part, it doesn’t matter if you lock me up, this is bigger than you think,” Lorne said cryptically, but it had an eerie air of confidence, one that unsettled Gavin greatly. 

“I don’t need to tell you anything else, you will see for yourself,” she finished, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. Her face did not reveal any emotion, she was blank, neutral – she seemed almost like a machine herself in that moment. Gavin furrowed his brows. 

“enjoy being another fucking pawn then,” the detective replied, while cursing under his breath and unlocking the door, it slid open for him allowing him to step outside. Chris appeared only moments later giving Gavin a nod of acknowledgement before moving into the interrogation-room to escort the woman – Lorne – out. She was led out without any fuzz, the detective watched her on the walk down the hall before he cursed yet again and entered the observation room. 

“alright, this better be worth it, because one more second of this bullshit and I’ll start flipping shit,” Gavin announced unashamedly, looking to the two androids that were regarding him as he entered the room. Connor enhanced an image that was displayed on the screen, it was what looked to be a class photo of some kind, the quality was poor as if someone had taken a picture of a picture. Upon further inspection that was in fact the case, it was a framed photograph that someone themselves had taken a picture of. Connor zoomed in on a particular face that was far to the right on the middle-row, she bore an uncanny resemblance to the woman he had just interrogated, brown hair much shorter and in casual clothes, blending in with the rest of the people in the rows. She looked to be much younger than many in the photo, most likely in her teens. 

“This image was pulled from a social media post made by a _Jeremy Crawford_ , apparently this is an image of the computational Science and Engineering class that graduated in 2029 from MIT,” the RK800 informed him and pulled up some details about the graduating students from that year in particular, as well as some unimportant information about the university itself. 

“We could account for every single person except her form the publicly available records, they must have wiped her from the database,” Nines commented, looking completely fixed on the screen. 

“there are no women with the first or last name Lorne that would match her age or degree in the database either, so it does seem to be the case,” Connor nodded, Gavin snorted. 

“as if that’s her real name anyways,” he waved off unconvinced. 

“So, she’s a computer engineer or some shit, could’ve figured that one out myself, so now what? we contact one of the professors?” Gavin asked gesturing to the screen, it was quite a sizable class, all looking to be of those wonder-children that were put to read university-level books at like age 10. He knew the kind all too well. 

“I have, hopefully we will get some information soon and be able to track down our lost suspect,” Nines told him automatically. Gavin nodded in contempt. 

“It would not be impossible that the second suspect worked at MIT at some point, but his records are most likely wiped as well. I think the best course of action for you would be to assess how this woman – Lorne - came in contact with _Dr. Anise_ and when _,_ ” Connor informed them. Nines nodded in agreement, his led spinning yellow at his temple. The detective crossed his arms over his chest as the older RK stood up from the seat he had taken next to Nines during their investigation of the image. Nines moved to stand up as well, Connor turned to both of them. 

“Good luck, you know where to find me if you need anything,” he said, specifically turned to Nines, probably feeling more comfortable directing himself towards the android rather than the moody detective. 

“thank you, Connor,” the RK900 spoke sincerely to his predecessor. Connor gave a smile and a nod before leaving through the door, leaving Nines alone in the room with Gavin. 

“Well shit,” the detective sighed, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, it had been a long fucking day to say the least, looking at the time it displayed as 10:24 PM on the screen. 

“her las statement is a cause for concern,” Nines spoke quietly after a while, Gavin blinked a bit surprised to hear him talk and turned to face him. 

“I believe they have something even more dangerous at their disposal now. She could be lying to intimidate or mislead us, but I fear we will see an increase of these murders, even with one suspect locked up,” he admitted grimly. Gavin’s brow lowered. 

“Well, we better hurry the fuck up with catching the asshole, then,” The detective said with a badly contained yawn, he was really burnt out. Of course, the ever-observant android took notice. 

“It is late, detective, you should get some rest,” Nines told him with a soft voice making Gavin frown. 

“I will let you know as soon as any of the professors from MIT contacts me, I will be attempting to match the image I recorded of the suspect’s reflection in the meantime,” the android let him know, Gavin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“You got a picture of him?” he asked half annoyed and half impressed. 

“it lacks quality and is only of the reflection caught in the glass, it might however help us narrow down the search,” Nines informed the detective rationally, who shifted in place attempting to suppress another yawn, his eyes watering a bit at the effort. 

“alright... alright,” Gavin finally agreed, nodding and letting his arms fall to his sides. He looked absently towards the empty interrogation room, seeing the folder still resting on the table, he had forgot to bring it with him, Nines had followed his gaze and could tell what he was thinking. He had gotten exceptionally good at reading him. 

“I’ll retrieve the folder. Have a good night, detective,” the android told him with a small reassuring smile. Gavin sighed and rubbed at his neck. 

“fine, whatever,” he mumbled back, Nines turned off the screen and they both moved to exit the room, entering the barren hallway. Gavin stopped in his tracks as he heard the little chime sound from the door panel as Nines unlocked it, with his back turned he took a breath. 

“good night, tin can,” he said and left before the android could stop him or say anything in return, he was definitely not running away. Nines looked after him, the door closing behind him at the end of the hall, the sound echoing in-between the walls. He could not help the smile that pulled on the corners of his mouth, his led glowing a steady yellow. 

* * *

Gavin was being overly optimistic thinking he would get a good night’s sleep that night. He had gotten home to two furballs circling his legs until he sunk down into the couch and have them wander all over him, watching some uninteresting show that played on the TV. He had retreated to the shower around midnight before finally crashing into his bed, burying himself in the covers absolutely exhausted after the day’s ordeals. His sleep proved to be anything but peaceful. Gavin didn’t dream much these days, especially since his sleep was minimal most of the time, but this was one of those rare occasions when his mind decided to run a train on him. He should have expected it. 

Gavin found himself at the station, he was watching the screen in the break-room, it showed Elijah talking about androids with rows upon rows of them standing behind him like an army of mannequins. He was completely alone in there, no one else in sight, it felt wrong. The more Elijah talked, the angrier he got, the room filled with his voice and the screen got bigger and bigger. Gavin reached for his pocket to find his pack of cigarettes, but found only a loaded gun in its place. The voice of his brother echoed in the walls, robotic and distorted. Gavin aimed the gun at the screen and fired, it exploded into a thousand pieces of electronics, sparks and glass. He blinked and suddenly he was someplace else. He was outside in capitol park; the snow was falling from the sky and he was alone again only with the gun in his hand. He looked around for someone, anyone, but found no one. He walked the streets until he spotted someone approaching in the distance, a long shadow following behind them. Again, it was Elijah with his usual smug face, but with a strange calm over him. He stopped a few feet away from Gavin, staring him down, Gavin felt his skin crawl, he felt as if he was being judged. 

“what do you hate the most, Gavin? Androids, your brother, or yourself?” Elijah spoke, his voice sounded just as robotic and distorted as the image of him from the TV. Gavin shook his head and aimed the gun at him, his brother only smiled. 

“You truly are a hypocrite, stop telling yourself that you would not have wanted the same fate for all the androids before the revolution,” the image of Elijah continued, he smiled a cold smile that made Gavin shiver. 

“Shut up!” he yelled back angrily; the gun still trained on him. emerging from the shadow behind him came dozens of androids, all in various states of disrepair, blue blood leaking from their missing body parts and bullet holes. They all stopped in the same formation behind his brother, standing there with empty, haunting gazes all trained on him. 

“have you really changed, Gavin? Have you really?” Elijah and the androids spoke in unison, they all had his voice, and it was amplified ten-fold, again filling his head. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger; a loud bang was heard, followed by a ringing noise. He opened his eyes again, he was no longer in capitol park, but back on the 15th floor in the reception area, it was snowing inside, the linoleum floor covered by a layer of white powder. He looked up to where Elijah had stood, in his place stood Nines, a bullet hole square through his chest, thirium leaking from it and dripping onto the white snow-covered floor. Gavin froze in place; it was as if the blood in his veins had turned to ice and his heart had stopped. There was no sound, the ringing had stopped, it was so quiet it was deafening. He dropped the gun in his hand to the floor, it made no sound as it impacted, the snow muzzling the noise. He rushed over to where Nines stood still like a statue with the bullet hole through his chest, his face was oddly serene. Every step he took felt like as if he was on a treadmill, as if he couldn’t reach him, he walked faster until he was almost into a full sprint. Right before he managed to reach him the android looked up at him. 

“Good night, detective,” Nines spoke, just as those words escaped his mouth it was as if he found himself getting sucked away from the scene, pulled away by a strong stream. He floated in the space that changed and distorted, the scene from the reception playing in his head, the gun being pulled on him, Nines tackling him and them both rolling across the floor. The scene slowly faded away and became incomprehensible, Gavin feeling a sense of vertigo until he finally, slowly but surely woke up with his head spinning. 

His bedroom was dark and quiet, at the end of his bed his two cats were sleeping curled together into a bundle of fur. His heart was hammering in his chest and he only just noticed that he was shaking, a drop of sweat dripped down from his brow. Gavin hoisted himself up to a sitting-position, wiped the sweat off before burying his face in his hands. God fucking damnit. 

* * *

“Lorne Ryker, graduated from MIT with a doctoral degree in computational Science and Engineering in 2029 at age 17,” Nines said, sliding the tablet over displaying the profile he had been compiling since receiving his reply from one of the professors who had been teaching the program at the time. Nines waited expectantly for a reply or at least for Gavin to reach out and take the tablet, but he had not moved in the last 20 minutes or so, he had not even touched his coffee at all. Nines knit his brows together. 

“detective?” he called softly, but loud enough for him to get his attention, Gavin blinked and turned to him with a dazed expression, he had dark circles under his eyes that the android had avoided commenting on. He pushed the tablet closer to him, the detective took it in his hands and scrolled through the profile. 

“fucking Elijah Junior here,” Gavin mumbled noting her impressive accomplishments at her young age. They had no other information save from what they had gathered from the professors that had come forward. Apparently, she had come from a very small and modest family and with no siblings and had excelled quickly in her academic career as a gifted child, earning her scholarships and recognition. She had been described as quiet, secluded and polite by both classmates and teachers. 

“alright, so how did she go from being a student to killing androids?” Gavin wondered, putting the tablet down drumming his fingers absently against the table. 

“after Mr. Kamski’s success, cyberlife regularly scouted out talents from MTI to work on their programs, according to Professor Brandt – who provided me with the most information – cyberlife had their eye on miss Ryker for quite some time,” Nines explained, Gavin leaned back in his chair making it creak under his weight. 

“Brandt informed me that miss Ryker had shown interest in working for cyberlife and had been in contact with one representative in particular, one he sadly did not know the name of,” the android continued. Gavin nodded his head while rubbing his chin, his stubble was rough to the touch. 

“so, we can continue looking into the asshole list we got from Elijah, great,” Gavin feigned enthusiasm, rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep out of it, it did prove to be successful. Nines gaze again turned to worry. 

“detective, are you still having trouble sleeping?” he questioned, rolling his chair so he could get a better look at his partner from across the desk. 

“since 2020, yeah,” Gavin replied snorting humorlessly. If he was to be completely honest, he could not remember the last time he had a good night’s rest. 

“you seem... distracted,” Nines pointed out carefully, the detective stared blankly at his screen, he tried to read the words, but the text looked like a jumbled bunch of nonsense, like it was out of focus. 

“I’m fine,” he barked, not in a very reassuring way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“any luck with that face scan thing of yours?” he asked instead, changing the subject. Nines tore his eyes away from him, a worried expression changing to his usual neutral one. 

“it was at an unfortunate angle, but you can have a look as well if you would like,” the android told him, he uploaded the image he had snapped and had attempted to optimize with little luck and sent it over to the detective’s desktop. The image popped up on Gavin’s screen and he focused in. Nines was not lying; the image was bad as shit. If you looked close enough you could see the profile of the person, a male clearly, hair on the darker side, but it was impossible to tell anything beyond that. 

“I’ve calculated the height of the suspect, the man should stand at about 6 feet,” Nines informed him, Gavin looked at the image he had pinned of his own primary suspect, Mr. O’Rooney with the note _“definitely evil”_ still plastered there. He sighed and removed the note, the guy was bald, did not seem like a match with the dark-haired man from the image. He did not completely bin the man however, you never knew. 

“So now what? He would be an idiot to go back to any of his previous bases, he’s gonna change his tactics no fucking doubt about it,” Gavin pointed out annoyed, looking over their suspects again, it really could be any of them, and who’s to say there weren’t even more involved now, they already found one extra pawn. Gavin had been so sure it was a one-man operation too, he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. His thoughts were interrupted however by Fowler stepping out of his office and calling for both of them. Both the detective and his partner’s head turned towards the man who walked briskly back into his seat beyond the glass walls, waiting for them to join. They stood up and wandered over without delay, Nines opening the door for them. Fowler was looking at them with a serious expression, both elbows resting on his desk as he watched their entrance. The android closed the glass door, none of them moved to sit down, instead just opting to stand there and waiting for the captain to inform them what this summon was all about. 

“the woman you apprehended last night,” Fowler started, there was a pregnant pause before he continued, the tension was hanging in the air. 

“The FBI contacted me after her arrest, they want to move her into their custody,” Captain Fowler dropped on both of them. Another pause. 

“what? Since when did the fucking FBI start following the case?” Gavin asked confused and mild shock, he looked to Nines who looked equally surprised, his led was spinning yellow. 

“as far as I’m concerned, they were only interested in her, apparently she’s a _person of interest._ The FBI is not particularly good at sharing their information back,” The captain waved dismissively with his hand, it seemed more like an inconvenience to him than anything. That was not the case for Gavin, however. 

“they can’t just take her, she’s a fucking suspect! We need her to actually locate the motherfucker who’s out there killing androids!” Gavin exclaimed pointing out of the office, gesturing to the city in general. Fowler uttered a sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

“Reed, there is nothing I can do except delay the transfer. If you want to get anything out of her, you need to do it now. I can’t hold them off forever, they overrule my authority,” The captain informed him as if he didn’t already know. Gavin groaned and shifted in place, having a hard time staying calm. 

“She won’t say shit! We need time, Fowler!” the detective gestured desperately, Captain Fowler dropped his hands flat on his desk. 

“It’s _captain_ , detective – You'll have 2 days, tops. That’s all I can do,” he said with an air of finality. Gavin wanted to shout something back, but decided against it as Fowler gave him a warning look, he knew far too well, he would not take another disciplinary for losing his temper. 

“When did you receive this inquiry, Captain?” Nines questioned suddenly; Fowler glanced at his screen briefly. 

“just this morning, about two hours ago,” he replied not questioning the Android back. Nines led spun yellow and then just for a single split second, it was so sudden that Gavin would have missed it had he not glanced at Nines as he spoke – a flash of red. 

“no time to waste then,” Nines commented swiftly, he looked to Gavin with urgency. As much as the detective wanted to make a fuzz, they simply did not have the time, both of them left the office, Captain Fowler not even giving them a word of dismissal as they stormed out. 

“what the fuck... fucking FBI ruining shit _again,_ ” Gavin cursed excessively stomping his way over to their desk-space. Nines watched him, his face was pulled into a mix between worry and confusion. 

“something isn’t right,” the android spoke, getting the detective’s attention. Gavin was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest, looking a bit like a sulking teenager. 

“I did not update the official case file until you arrived, Miss Ryker’s identity would have been unknown,” he said, his brow was low and his led still spinning in that golden hue making Gavin uneasy. 

“The fuck are you trying to say?” the detective didn’t follow, but he caught onto the worry and could sense that something did indeed seem out of place. 

“You arrived at 08:53, exactly one hour and 2 minutes ago. If Miss Ryker is a person of interest to them, they must know of her, but how did they know of her arrest before her identity was confirmed?” he looked to Gavin, he finally caught on, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

“wait, wait. What the fuck does this mean?” The detective pushed himself away from the desk, looked to Fowler and then back to Nines. 

“The FBI have been tracking the case, they know something we don’t” the android said grimly. Gavin stared blankly at him for some time, the cogs turning in his head. 

_“_ fuck...” he managed under his breath. 

“ _fuck,_ ” Gavin repeated again as he grasped angrily at his side, he forgot in the moment that he was not wearing his jacket. He spun on his heel and yanked his worn jacket from the chair and threw it on. 

“let’s get the fuck outta here,” Gavin muttered to Nines, he offered no explanation, but the android followed him out of the station regardless. 

* * *

Nines watched the detective silently as he finished the last puff of his cigarette. Gavin had not said a single word while smoking, just looked long and hard out into the distance. As he stomped the cigarette out by the nearest bin, he exhaled a shaky breath. The weather had gotten milder the last couple of days, the usual white snow dirtied by streets now substituted by a wet slush. 

“What the fuck are we gonna do to make her talk? 2 days? Are you kidding me...” Gavin mumbled in defeat, his shoulders slumped as he leaned against the brick wall on the station’s backside. 

“I can attempt to speak with her,” Nines suggested, the detective snorted unconvinced. 

“look, I’ve seen Connor pull some confessions, but this bitch _kills_ androids. I think you’ll be the last person she’ll want to talk to,” Gavin replied, Nines did not seem affected by the reply. 

“Perhaps that would provoke a reaction at least,” he said with a barely animated shrug. Gavin groaned again and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“shit, we have 2 days, if we don’t do something then we’re just wasting time,” he complained tiredly, again they were on a timer and it was stressing him out beyond belief. 

“what do we have to lose...” he mumbled in the end, shaking his head and pushed himself away from the brick wall and they both moved towards the entrance again, leaving the grey afternoon’s light drizzle behind. 

It did not take long for miss Ryker to be retrieved and put back in the interrogation room. Unsurprisingly her demeanor had not changed and still she had not requested to speak with anyone, let alone an attorney. Nines had collected Connor on their way to the interrogation, lieutenant Anderson had tagged along as well and they were all now posted in the observation room watching Lorne Ryker where she sat silently in her seat. Nines opened the door to the room, folder in hand and observed her closely as he walked straight over to the table and sat down, not a second wasted. She glanced up at him, her gaze lingering just for a second at the led before she shifted it back to her restrained hands that rested on top of the table. 

“hello, miss Ryker,” Nines spoke calmly, putting the folder on the table, pushing it so it was in the middle of the table, in-between the two of them. She reacted to being called by her name, but it was very brief and almost unnoticeable, a slight twitch, nothing more. He opened the folder, he presented the picture he had retrieved from Jeremy Crawford’s social media site, he turned it towards her. 

“You graduated top of your class at the age of 17,” Nines stated, retrieving his hang to lock it with his other one on top the table. He watched her expression carefully for any change, she barely glanced at the picture. 

“your professors and classmates described you as quiet and polite, a brilliant mind, some even claiming that you had the potential of becoming the next Elijah Kamski,” Nines continued, still no reaction. 

“and then you disappeared,” The android heard her take a sharp breath and swallow thickly. Nines flipped through the folder again, he presented a picture of both the AP400 and the HR400, both in their offline state from Cyberlife. 

“Why would you use your talent for destruction when you had the ability to create something?” Nines asked her, tone levelled, but gaze ice cold. 

“You were the one who created the virus, weren’t you? You were recruited by a man from cyberlife, but that’s not where you ended up. He made you develop something that would ensure the destruction of the androids,” 

“he didn’t _make me_ do anything,” Lorne finally spoke, her tone was cold. Everyone in the observation-room were suddenly at the end of their seat. Nines straightened his back. 

“was it your idea then? Why? To prove that you could just as easily destroy what Mr. Kamski had created? Seems like an awful waste of your abilities,” Nines said entirely unimpressed. Miss Ryker leaned back in her seat and regarded him with a judging look. 

“do you enjoy being alive?” she asked, her tone entirely different, it sounded almost accusing. Nines blinked once, his led spinning in confusion. 

“you are asking if I enjoy being deviant,” he rephrased for confirmation. 

“what model are you?” she asked, again moving on rapidly from her questions, Nines were curious to see where she was going with this, anything that kept her talking was good. 

“RK900,” Nines replied easily. Her face changed from neutral to almost amused, like she saw humor in his answer. 

“ah... the RK-line. I remember the RK800, how ironic. Had it been successful in it’s mission we would never have had to deploy the virus in the first place,” Lorne said. For the first time, Nines was actually frozen, his led stopped at a solid red color for considerable amount of time as he processed her sentence. Gavin looked at his partner through the mirror and pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting in. 

“where are you going, detective?” Connor asked swiftly, looking after him. 

“we’re stopping this shit now,” Gavin replied angrily through gritted teeth, Connor was quick to object and interposed before he could get to the door. 

“Nines can handle it, his stress level spiked, but it’s already going down,” the android reassured the detective quickly. Gavin ground his teeth, his fists were balled so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“he was designed to handle situations like these, everything is under control,” the RK800 informed him. Gavin did not notice, but the lieutenant was observing the exchange with genuine amusement. Gavin muttered a curse before returning to his seat, the force of which he sat down spun him away from the dashboard, making him have to roll his way back in frustration. 

“It was never about androids, only deviants,” Nines was back to normal and made his statement, he had come to that conclusion some time ago already, but it felt liberating having it confirmed. 

“androids were a brilliant invention, Kamski acted irresponsibly in his hunt for knowledge,” Lorne spoke sincerely, there was regret in her voice, but not for the right reasons. 

“and so you take upon the responsibility yourself,” Nines challenged with just a hint of mockery in his tone. She leaned over the table and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“there is enough suffering and war amongst humans, we do not need to add another factor into the equation on this planet. There is room for machinery to fight these endless wars until we inevitably destroy ourselves, you would have been better off not knowing that you were participating,” she said, venom lacing her words. Nines managed a humorless snort. 

“how righteous,” he voiced unimpressed in response. She leaned back in her seat. 

“there will come a time where you will wish that you could have stayed a machine. That is, if the virus does not hit you first,” she said confidently. 

“as much as I’d love to talk philosophy and ethics with you - Miss Lorne - our time together will be rather short. You will be transferred into FBI custody in a few days,” Nines changed the subject. She seemed entirely unaffected by the statement, which the android took note of immediately. 

“I’ve done my part, it does not matter where I go,” she repeated her statement from the day before. Nines collected the pictures and put them back in the folder neatly. He stood up from the chair, the metal legs screeching against the concrete floor. He regarded her one last time 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Ryker,” he said with an all too fake smile. She gave an equally forced smile back. He unlocked the door and stepped out in the hallway, his led spun yellow for approximately 23 seconds before settling on a cool blue. As he grasped for the handle of the interrogation-room door, he was interrupted by Gavin who had already opened it, halfway running into him in the process. The detective stopped abruptly in place. 

“fuck are you waiting in the hallway for?” Gavin barked at him opening the door wider so he could follow him into the interrogation room. 

“I know who we must speak with,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has to be noted that every single time Detective Gavin Reed says the word "fuck" it is, without a doubt pronounced "phck".  
> Do not forget this. 
> 
> thank you for reading this far :) <3


	8. Traceroute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (suggestive themes and graphic depictions are present in this chapter)
> 
> I'm travelling a bit at the moment, I do try to write whenever I have the time, but alas - it gets a bit more messy when you're on the move.  
> It seems we have hit a small milestone! 50 thousand words so far!  
> I cannot begin to describe the joy I feel from all the kind words and responses I've recieved thus far.  
> thank you so much for reading this far, you are truly wonderful!
> 
> Remember that I update the inspiration playlist along with every chapter! :)
> 
> hope you are having a good day! :) <3
> 
> (Another apology for what is most likely a really confusing and messy chapter, I will go back and edit it when I get home again!)

The comment had been made in the moment with the sole purpose of discouraging the RK900, but what miss Ryker had failed to realize was that her slip up had revealed a critical point to the observant android. It had almost worked too, it was the first time Nines had truly been affected by a statement to the point of having to doubt himself, his led having spun red as his stress-level had spiked with the frustration of it all. _“ah... the RK-line. I remember the RK800, how ironic. Had it been successful in_ _its_ _mission we would never have had to deploy the virus in the first place,”_ she had told him, somehow hinting that Connor’s _failure_ had caused the virus in on itself. Except it only proved two points she never had intended for them to know: The virus had been developed as a safety-measure, but was not deployed until deviancy became a reality. And the most glaring point from the statement being: They knew of the RK-line and their purpose. Miss Ryker had never been employed at cyberlife; they had already determined that her accomplice on the other hand without a doubt had been. With that said, only a hand-full of people who worked at cyberlife worked with the RK-line, whether that being pure technical aspects or developing their program. It was almost a bit ridiculous that they had not thought of the connection before, the RK-line, specifically RK800 and Nines himself had been the official safety measure against deviants, designed to prevent the spread of the phenomenon. The virus itself he could only guess was an unapproved approach that was developed in secret by this miss Ryker and her accomplice should the deviant hunter fail, which he did. Their second suspect must have worked on the RK-series for Miss Ryker to have this knowledge. Conveniently, Kamski’s infamous _list of assholes_ – as Gavin liked to call it, provided them with the details they needed, or more specifically the one _name_ they needed. 

“Did you know Dr. Sharpe well?” Nines asked Dr. Sharma who was in the process of running a routine check-up on him, mere formalities really, it was just to make sure that the bullet-wounds he had sustained the few days back had not interfered with anything else as he had not gone in for a full check-up when he was repaired. Her dark eyes shifted from the monitor displaying the status of his various bio-components to where he was currently sitting. 

“not particularly, he worked in a different department, your department if I’m not mistaken,” she pointed at him with a digital pen she used to tap on the screen rather than her finger, old habits die hard for the mature generation. 

“we crossed paths from time to time, as you do. Some of the best in our field worked on the RK-series so I naturally had respect for the man,” she told him, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. She tapped the screen, it beeped with the different commands she ran. 

“everything seems to be in working order, with your body at least,” she hummed and unplugged the wire that was currently attached to his arm, his skin retracted in that particular area. Nines furrowed his brows at the comment. 

“is there anything else not working properly?” he asked for clarification, the skin reappearing over the exposed area before he rolled the sleeve of his turtleneck back over it. Dr. Sharma spared him a glance and turned the screen towards him. She pointed to the system diagnostics, certain parts were littered with errors, but they had no effect over the general efficiency of his body. They looked like jumbled lines of code, forming an almost incomprehensible wall of text. Nines cocked his head to the side, puzzled at what he was looking at as he could not make sense of it. 

“don’t worry about it, it’s present in almost all androids these days. We have determined that these errors are usually your program attempting to log emotions, since you weren’t actually programmed to feel emotions this usually looks a bit incomprehensible,” she explained, gesturing with her hand absently. 

“Part of deviancy,” she added casually. Nines looked thoughtfully at the screen and the code, there were some lines he could draw recognition from, but like Dr. Sharma had said most of it was hard to understand. 

“and you are certain it will not interfere with other parts of my programming?” the android asked slightly worried. The doctor corrected her glasses once more. 

“it will not interfere with your primary functions, your stress-levels on the other hand can be triggered by many things, but I am sure you can manage,” she brushed off confidently. 

“I’ve heard from other androids that it is far easier to manage if you categorize the code yourself, assigns emotions manually when you get them so you will be less confused by them as they appear. Kind of like humans in a way,” Dr. Sharma suggested with a shrug. 

“if I was not programmed to feel how can I know that I am categorizing them correctly?” Nines wondered, he seemed bothered by the lack of factual guidelines. The doctor chuckled at that and gave him a soft smile. 

“emotions are confusing even to humans, but you will figure it out,” she ensured him, turning off the screen and standing up from her own seat while pocketing her pen. The android got up from his own seat and reached for his jacket that he had folded over a nearby desk. 

“thank you, Dr. Sharma,” Nines nodded to her, she waved her hand with a smile as she stuck both of her hands in the pockets of her lab-coat. 

“just doing my job,” she replied casually. 

“Have a good day,” Nines told her on his way out, she yelled over her shoulder at him before he could reach the door. 

“you as well, Nines,” 

* * *

It was a quarter past noon and the sun was high in the sky, it seemed like the mild weather had come to make its stay. The snow was left in large puddles on the streets, rays of the sun reflecting brightly off the mirror-like surface left behind. Nines made his way from the station’s parking lot and into the building swiftly. It was that rare occasion where he would arrive later than Gavin, the detective was aware of this, he had been glancing towards the door every ten minutes or so the last hour. When the android finally did walk through the door, Gavin turned to his desk as if he had not been waiting for him this entire time. He did however offer him an unimpressed look as he approached the desk. 

“Jesus, took you long enough,” the detective snorted, pushing himself away from the desk to lean back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I apologize, it turns out that one of the bullets accidentally hit a critical wire connected to one of my biocomponents, it’s a miracle I did not spontaneously combust during the interrogation,” Nines told him with a completely serious expression. Gavin’s face dropped and he instinctively rolled just an inch away from him in his chair. Nines raised an eyebrow at him. 

“well shit, uh... are you... alright?” he swallowed uncertain how to take that information before the android’s mouth turned up into a smirk. 

“That was a lie, I am completely fine. Check-ups can get lengthy at times,” Nines told him masking his amusement at the detective’s reaction. Gavin blinked once before realizing he had actually fucked with him, he snorted and looked away. 

“what the fuck, man,” he shook his head in feigned disbelief, he couldn’t bring himself to get worked up over it, even if he had to admit that he had momentarily been worried. 

“your concern however is touching, detective,” the android teased, Gavin gave him the finger in response. 

“yeah right, I just don’t wanna get blown up with you, dumbass,” he barked back, rolling his way back to the desk again so he could lean over his keyboard instead. 

“of course. Coffee?” Nines asked, Gavin responded by pushing his empty mug in his direction without looking at him, opting instead of pretending to look at the screen so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. The android picked it up and headed for the break-room. He was not completely surprised to find Connor there already filling a cup of his own, he had not seen him when he had entered the office-space. Nines approached him quietly, the android looked up when he noticed someone’s presence close to him. 

“hello, Nines,” Connor smiled brightly, retrieving the steaming mug with the text _“Have a NICE day.”_ and holding it between his hands. Nines raised an eyebrow at the mug, it looked new and he felt very inclined to comment on it, but decided against it. He just offered a smile and placed the detective’s own plain mug on the machine and pressed the button for regular black coffee. 

“how did the check-up go?” Connor wondered, idling by his side. 

“everything seemed to be in working order...” Nines replied lingering a bit on the sentence, as if there was something else he wanted to add. Connor of course noticed quickly, he turned his head to the side slightly, looking up at his successor curiously. 

“...nothing,” Nines finally shook his head, this was not a discussion for now, besides the cup was filled and he needed to return to the detective before he opted for his cigarettes instead. The two androids turned around with their cups meeting an Officer Tina Chen lining up for her own coffee. She regarded both of them with an amused look before eying the cups. She made an exaggerated sigh. 

“when will there be a cute android bringing _me_ coffee?” she complained crossing her arms over her chest dramatically. 

“Clara - the receptionist – have shown signs of interest in the past, Officer Chen, why don’t you-” 

“shut the fuck up, Connor!” Tina cut him off swiftly by pushing past him, nearly diving towards the coffee machine. Connor had to move accordingly so she would not knock the coffee out of his hands. Both of the androids shared a look before they decided to leave the woman be, noting a particular shade of red on her face, sparing her the embarrassment. They walked the same route into the office-space, breaking off at the middle to join their respective partners. Nines started to see the irony in the scene as he rejoined the detective, putting the mug down while seeing his predecessor mirroring his movement on the other side of the space. Ridiculous. Gavin grabbed the coffee and took a quick sip, burning his tongue, but he did not mind. Nines swung his chair around and sat down on the opposite side, the screen beaming to life as he connected to it. 

“I did manage to get an address for Dr. Evil-guy by the way, so you know I’m not completely useless without you,” Gavin pointed out sending a link over to the android. 

“I’ve never doubted your abilities, detective,” Nines replied automatically and opened it, and sure enough it was the official address of Dr. Rasmus Sharpe, which had been more difficult than anticipated to locate, the man had changed addresses several times over the last 5 years, that in on itself was suspicious enough. Apparently, his current address was in a newly built upper-class, modern area, conveniently close to the airport. Gavin knew the place. 

“We don’t have any solid evidence linking him to the murders, Ryker won’t testify against him, besides she’s off to the FBI in less than 24 hours. Suspected involvement won’t hold up in court until we can prove anything,” the detective pointed out wanting nothing more but to lock the fucker up, he was their guy, no doubt about it, but couldn’t prove it. Even their circumstantial evidence didn’t hold water, but he was the only one matching the description of their second suspect, and damn it if Gavin didn’t want to confront the guy directly first given chance. 

“I believe establishing dialogue would be the best course of action. It will give him a chance to slip away, but we will have established that we know of his identity, which will reduce his options dramatically,” Nines commented confidently, Gavin chewed on it for some time. 

“The guy is elusive as fuck, we were wrong about him working alone, who’s to say he doesn’t have more minions ready to take the fall? And what about the FBI? The fuck is their deal in this?” the detective scratched at his stubble in frustration, there was still so much they didn’t know, it felt like their guy was two steps ahead of them all the time. 

“The FBI is a cause for concern, I suggest we keep our investigation more private from now on, we cannot let them interfere further if we are to make any progress,” the android voiced in a serious tone, making Gavin groan in frustration. 

“you know there are things we can’t hide from the records, right? Like the crime scene reports, or even the cyberlife crap?” he pointed out for the RK900 who nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll have a word in private with dr. Sharma on further development,” Nines said quietly. 

“you’re gonna have your doctor friend withhold information? Yeah sure, like that’s gonna fucking happen,” Gavin snorted while shaking his head at him. 

“I’m confident she will understand if it means solving our case and preventing more android murders,” he was determined and Gavin wanted to believe it, but he was not feeling as confident. They did not get the chance to discuss it further unfortunately, as both received an incoming message in the same second. 

“3 new bodies at the Eden Club,” Nines voiced mechanically, he looked over the screen and directly at his partner who had received the exact same message. Gavin cursed and stood up abruptly, yanking his jacket off his chair with force, making it spin in place. 

“let’s go,” 

* * *

Eden Club. What used to be a flashy sex-club at the center of town had now been reformed into a good old strip-club after the revolution run by the very androids that used to employ the place, if you could even call it employment back then. Detective Reed had never liked the place, it had creeped him out in more ways than one and setting foot in the extravagant locale did not feel the least bit pleasant, even if it was under better management. He remembered back when Connor and Anderson were still investigating the deviant-case, Eden club had been one of the scenes and Gavin had been present, much to his own dismay. He had not shown any sympathy for the victim, served him right in his opinion. Even back then, when he still had his stubborn and ignorant mindset about androids, he still felt that the whole scene was twisted. You didn’t exactly need to be a saint to think that fucking and killing someone just because you can get away with it was morally wrong, human or not. You needed to be a special kind of asshole to get off on that shit, and Gavin was happy to see them go. Needless to say, coming back did not feel _good._ The Eden Club still branded themselves having the “sexiest androids in town,”, the weird tubes the androids had been placed in for rent had been completely removed. The place was completely renovated, but kept to the same style, neon-lights and futuristic interior made for quite the show. It was early and the club was not open at that hour, which was a good thing- the last thing they needed was to hoard a crowd of horny onlookers away from a crime-scene. 

Gavin parked right outside the establishment and wasted no time getting out. He did not want to spend a second longer there than he needed to. Officer Wilson was there to greet them by the entrance, as they passed an Android Officer standing outside watching over the place dutifully. 

“Ah, Reed,” Officer Wilson greeted them, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Nines as well, he was holding a tablet between his hands and gesturing for them to step further in. 

“We got a call from the owner who found two of the androids unresponsive in one of the lounges. The last one was found in one of the dressing rooms,” he explained while they wandered deeper into the club, the way the interior was designed gave the illusion that it was late hours inside. 

“They have surveillance and security in the area, no incident was reported last night,” They were soon met with an android sporting a pin-straight, red bob and was clad in a revealing outfit that left little to imagination. She was another Traci-model, a WR400, her face twisted in worry and sadness as they approached her. 

“This is the owner, she was the one to find the victims,” Wilson gestured to the android woman who held her arms tightly around herself, bravely attempting to mask her sorrow. 

“I’m... I’m Cherry,” The android introduced weakly, Gavin had a few jokes of bad taste lurking below, but seeing the heart-broken woman stopped them from surfacing. 

“Detective Reed,” Gavin said casually and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at his android partner. 

“Detective Nines. Why don’t you walk us through what happened?” he asked her, Officer Wilson leaving them to continue on their own, returning instead to the entrance. Cherry looked at both of them before nodding. 

“o-of course, yes,” she gestured for them to follow her. As usual there were technician’s and crime scene investigators present, the traffic inside was minimal with a few other employees standing at a distance talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. 

“most of us live here in the venue, it’s convenient- own quarters and everything,” Cherry explained as they walked further and further in. 

“I saw Jess and Ash were in the lounge after we closed for the night, I didn’t think anything of it. They stayed there for hours and I thought maybe they had just decided to go into stasis there, I went to wake them up this morning and-” her voice caught on something and started to sound almost static, she cleared her throat or something android-equivalent of the gesture. They finally all reached the infamous lounge, it was roomy, with booths and the like and a bar at the very end. The small crowd of investigators were gathered around the two android-bodies that laid on the couch in one of the booths, they were leaned against each other looking like a couple that had fallen asleep after a rowdy night. They were both Traci-models, one male and one female, clad in revealing outfits similar to Cherry’s own. 

“What about the third body?” Gavin asked glancing over the scene, it didn’t look like a crime scene if it weren’t for the police-tape and people all standing over it like a morbid attraction. 

“I- I called the police when I couldn’t wake them up and I went to check on everyone in case anyone else had... shut down. I found Angie in her dressing-room, it’s over there,” the owner pointed a bright, manicured, red nail towards a wide corridor to the right. 

“right...” Gavin mumbled, he turned his head back to crime-scene in front of him. Nines danced around the people and evidence, leaning over the two androids and reaching behind both of their necks, one at a time. He furrowed his brow then as he retracted his hand. Without a word he moved past all of them and made his way to the corridor, heading towards the second scene, Gavin was quick to follow in his footsteps. 

“something is different,” Nines told him swiftly before entering the deceased android’s quarters, he pushed through the other technicians and entered the dressing room. The second WR400 – Angie – laid on the floor, her long blonde hair having fallen over most of her face, obscuring it. Nines knelt down and put his hand behind her head, feeling for her neck as well and retracted it just as quickly almost as if he was burned. 

“Only one of them show any signs of a physical probe,” Nines announced, he stood up and pushed past the detective, walking back to the first crime-scene, the back-and-forth going making Gavin mildly annoyed. The RK approached Cherry again, who stood looking after them, confused and worried, she looked as if she didn’t know where to place herself. Nines lifted his hand and displayed the most recent picture they had acquired of Dr. Sharpe. 

“Did you see this man at any point in the venue?” he asked insistently, close from shoving the image itself in her frightened face. She blinked confused and looked at the man, trying to recall him from memory. 

“I- I’m not sure, you should ask the others, I try to keep an eye on the door and anyone who enters, but-” she shook her head with uncertainty, Nines sped off again, Gavin groaning and let the Android go off on his hunt, opting instead to look over the report the investigators had gathered as well as requesting the security footage be sent to Nines specifically. Cherry joined him after a while, slowly creeping up to his side, she idled there for a moment. Gavin could feel her presence but did not say anything until it was apparent she had something to say, but never managed to actually say it, which started to bother him. The detective looked over his shoulder. 

“Can I help you?” he asked her awkwardly catching her gaze, her Hazel eyes were bright, but visibly troubled. She shifted away slightly, allowing him his space. 

“... these aren’t the first murders, are they? I heard talk about something similar happening to other androids,” she pointed out more than she asked. Gavin sighed and nodded. 

“It’s an ongoing investigation, we are doing what we can,” he ensured her half-heartedly, it wasn’t a lie, it was just... more of a mess than they had anticipated, and now 3 more victims. 

“of course, I understand- thank you, detective,” she said swiftly holding around herself against as if to contain herself. She opened her mouth again as if to talk, then closed it before opening it again. 

“I... being alive is... amazing, but...” she took a deep breath that was not necessary. 

“the worst part of being alive is knowing that life can be taken away from you,” Cherry told him somberly. Gavin couldn’t help but like she had just shared something intimate with him, something that was not meant for him, he certainly was too sober to deal with such existential dread at this hour. Unable to form a coherent reply, Cherry just bowed her head with a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you get back to work, detective,” she said wandering off, leaving Gavin with a horrible feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He grasped for his pocket, feeling the familiar shape of the cigarette pack. He headed for the entrance swiftly, abandoning the crime scene for the sake of clearing his head. The club’s hallways seemed longer than earlier, the lights brighter and the music louder, it was giving him a headache. Every beat of the trembling bass pounded in his head, he needed to get out now. 

“Detective!” Nines called after him, he had not noticed that he had passed him in his charge for the door. 

“smoke break,” he called back, rushing straight past him and exited through the front. The air had never felt cleaner, he took a deep breath of fresh air before reading himself to pollute his lungs further with his bad habits. The android caught up with him shortly after, Gavin had migrated further down the street in a more discreet spot so he would be left more to himself, it was not hard to track him down however. 

“two of the employees recalled-” Nines started explaining, but Gavin held up a hand to silence him. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in the smoke that circled around him. 

“just... give me a minute,” the detective said through gritted teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose, while shutting his eyes forcefully. Nines shut his mouth and stood still as a statue in place, waiting, his led spinning yellow. 

“don’t fucking scan me,” Gavin warned without looking at him, continuing his drags of smoke in silence. They stayed like that for 3 minutes, not a word exchanged between them, until the detective eventually finished his cigarette, snuffing it out and throwing it in the nearest bin. He took another deep breath and idled by the trash-can for another minute. 

“perhaps we should continue the investigation back at the station,” Nines suggested quietly, his partner was looking at the ground with a distant expression. 

“got anything to go on?” Gavin asked, he did not want to admit that he barely got a glimpse at any of it before bailing because some android unintentionally gave him a mini panic-attack in the middle of a strip-club. 

“yes, I believe I do,” Nines ensured him trying a smile, Gavin nodded quietly to himself. 

“I’ll be in the car if you needed something else, I don’t know... fuck,” the detective wiped his face and sighed before wandering off in the direction of his vehicle, Nines followed right behind him. 

“I have everything we need, we can leave,” the android said, Gavin did not need to be told twice, making a straight line for his car, nearly swinging himself off the door to get into his seat faster. The second his partner had found his seat next to him he fired up the engine and peeled out, leaving the Eden Club in the distance behind them. They drove back in silence for the most part, unanswered questions hanging in the air as Nines did not want to push the issue. He respected Gavin's boundaries far too much to make him more uncomfortable, he would tell him about it when he was ready, he figured. the silence was not perfectly comfortable however, it felt a bit tense, and both of them took note of it, but none of them wanted to admit it out loud or do anything to solve it. by the time they returned to the station, they were informed that Lorne Ryker had already been transferred without their knowledge, it seemed that Fowler had been too generous in his estimate on how long he would be able to keep her away from the FBI's grasp. It proved to be an inconvenience, but manageable, at least that's what Nines ensured his partner of. They had a lead on their main suspect, and that would be their focus going forward. The lead was simply the two employees from the Eden Club confirming his presence the night before, and they also managed to come up with a time-frame, as the footage recovered and sent to the RK900 had a skip between 09:40 and 10:25 PM. Nines came to the conclusion that the man must be in the possession of a scrambler; he had already suspected that previously as they ran into a similar issue earlier in their investigation. The man had not accounted for the fact that they had already linked his identity to miss Ryker, and his presence was pretty much confirming their suspicion, and at least placed Dr. Sharpe at the crime scene, giving them a solid enough reason to at least apprehend him, should they be able to encounter him. That was of course easier said than done. 

They spent the rest of the day in the office-space, attempting to recover more information about Sharpe, most specifically if he was currently employed anywhere or had official employees or contacts of note. Of course, the search came up completely blank, the only existing records were those up until Cyberlife’s reform after the revolution where it was stated that he officially resigned. Gavin had frequent smoke breaks all throughout the day, and had a late lunch with Tina in the break-room. When he was actually working, he seemed distracted and distant, staring often for long periods of time at the screen without blinking or scrolling. Just staring, with the bright screen mirrored in the reflection of his eyes. 

* * *

Gavin was not sure when he fell asleep that night, he had gotten home at a reasonable hour, after Nines having insisted for a good ten minutes that he get some rest, the detective had to give in, in the end, there was no more he could do that day anyways to progress the case. He had a bad feeling brewing inside of him the whole day since they had left the Eden Club, and it was still heavily weighing on him when his head hit the pillow and he drifted off to sleep sometime later. 

He was back at the Eden Club again, it was night time this time around with the bright neon lights illuminating the scene. He was greeted at the entrance by the android that he had met at Elijah’s house, he didn’t quite catch her name, she wore a revealing dress in a sparkling fabric. She smiled warmly as she showed him inside, she must have said something, but it only sounded like an echo muffled out by the music. The crowd was thick inside with faces he did not recognize, they looked like blurs in the background, moving on their own accord and chattering amongst each other. He moved deeper into the club, it felt as if his steps didn’t hit the ground, like he was almost floating his way inside. The scene didn’t seem that out of place until he noticed the police tape that seemingly ran across the entire club, walling off certain areas. The patrons did not seem to pay any attention to it whatsoever, like there was no crime scene at all. He looked around until he noticed the booths themselves, they were all occupied, walled in by the police-tape with dead androids piled into them like some obscure and grotesque art-piece. Gavin felt sick and averted his eyes only to meet the figure of his brother again, his usual smug look judging him where he stood. Two androids in the same model as the one who met him at the entrance flanked each of his side, they moved in unison and stared at him with blank gazes and a too-pleasant smile. 

“Is that pity you feel for these machines?” Elijah spoke, his voice rumbling even with the blaring music in the background, he nodded towards the piles of androids, seemingly completely unaffected by the display. Gavin pushed past him and nearly ran through the wide hallways of the club to get away from him, he had to press himself in-between the crowds of people, it was completely suffocating him. He finally managed to escape the hoard of people, slipping through and finding room to breathe. He was in an entirely different section of the club, the music was quieter, the lights dimmer and the place almost barren save for some android dancers circling their stage with their extravagant routines. There was no sign of his brother’s dumb fucking face, nor any booths with piles of dead bodies in sight. He would take it until he could figure out how to get the fuck out of the place. His moment of peace was short-lived however as he glanced over the stage to find a face and figure he recognized and instantly froze in place. Out of all of the androids in the goddamn world, the one he least had expected to be found on stage at such an establishment could of course be found in the very center of it all. The display itself was completely ridiculous, all the others were currently doing their routine clad in their revealing and flashy outfits, or lack thereof, while what really had caught Gavin’s attention had been the familiar white jacket his partner always seemed to wear. Nines was standing still looking directly back at him, the white jacket still stained in blue like he remembered from the incident, but that was really all he was wearing however. Much like many of the male androids in the club itself, the attire beyond the jacket was very... indiscreet, simple sure, but not much in terms of coverage. It threw the detective off to say the least, there were three equally stubborn parts of him fighting and unwinnable battle inside of him in that moment. One part wanted to yank the android down from stage and ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing, the second part of him wanted nothing but to run the fuck away and never look back, even if that meant running into his brother again. The third part, which seemed to be the one taking charge of him in that moment, was the horribly curious part, leaving him just there standing in place and staring at the display completely baffled. His mouth and throat felt strangely dry, and somehow Nines’ piercing blue eyes seemed almost electric in the flashing lights that danced around them. He did not know how much time had passed until the android finally moved, approaching him then with slow and deliberate footsteps, effortlessly making his way down the few steps of the stage itself that elevated it off the floor. As Nines got closer, he could see the two blue stains on his white jacket bleed into the fabric, staining it further, trickling down his arms and leaving a trail of blue drops behind him. The dripping thirium seemed to have that same electric glow to them as his eyes in that moment and it was equally mesmerizing as it was terrifying. 

“you seem distracted, detective. Is everything alright?” Nines usual calm and collected voice asked Gavin as he finally reached him. The detective’s eyes fell on thirium that leaked out of the still fresh bullet-wounds. He swallowed thickly, feeling nauseous at the sight, he wanted to turn around but for some reason his vision was absolutely glued to his android partner in front of him. Instead he closed his eyes, it seemed the best option to at least be rid of the sight. The lights flashed still, making him only perceive the shift of colors beyond his eyelids. As he stood there with his eyes closed the music seemed to die down around him, the pounding bass that vibrated in the walls dissipated. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing outside, it took him some time to recognize the scene itself, it bore resemblance to the crime scene where they had found the second victim. It was deserted, all of the officers, technicians and police tape were gone, making it look like any other back alley in Detroit. Gavin felt himself breathe out in relief and instinctively reaching for his pocket to fish up a cigarette, happy to find that his pocket did contain a cigarette-pack this time. He put the stick in his mouth and searched his ' lighter, but after thoroughly going through every single pocket he had on him, the rogue lighter seemed to have disappeared. The detective groaned in frustration. 

“Detective?” he recognized the voice instantly, he just had not been expecting it, making him jump in place. He looked up to find his partner in front of him, seemingly having manifested out of thin air, his hand extended with his lighter flickering in hand. For some god forsaken reason he was still wearing nothing but his ruined white jacket and the Eden Club attire. A blue pond of thirium was pooling at his bare feet where he stood in the snow, completely unaffected by the cold. Gavin averted his gaze away from the blue blood and focused instead on the artificial flickering flame constructed by electricity, made to look like a real flame, but in a cold blue hue. He leaned close enough to light his cigarette, the drag did not give him the same relief and rush of nicotine as it used to, instead it made his throat feel thick and constricted. He kept puffing out smoke regardless of how difficult it made it for him to breathe. 

“why are you still hanging around?” Gavin asked quietly, not looking at the android in front of him, it was Gavin asking himself that question. 

“I know you will not admit it, but I know you enjoy my company. Would it be hard to believe that the feeling is mutual?” Nines replied mechanically, it was something lacking in his voice and it made the reply feel artificial. Gavin shook his head. 

“yeah right,” he snorted, his voice sounded so weak, so quiet. He blinked slowly and tried his damnedest not to look at blue splatter on the ground. 

“as if you’d really give a shit if you weren’t obligated to because of this fucking case,” he continued mumbling while the smoke from the butt of the cigarette curled around him, dangerously close to choking him before he threw it away, on the ground for once. 

“are you sure you’re not speaking of yourself?” Nines questioned. Gavin grit his teeth. 

“I don’t care- I don’t care what you think. We aren’t-” he trailed off as he spoke, choking on his own words, biting them back. He breathed out. 

“I don’t care,” he repeated, meeting the android’s eyes. Nines was expressionless, he looked much like he had the first time they had met. He had not realized how much the android had changed his demeanor until he saw him stand there so expressionless. He always thought him too stiff, as he was so used to humans and even Connor who had become far too animated to even be considered anything close to a machine, but now it was somehow clearer. This wasn’t Nines. 

“I suppose it is a good thing, that you do not care,” his partner spoke. He offered the lighter he had been keeping back to him. Gavin took it without taking his eyes off of the android’s own icy blue that was staring at him with some unreadable expression he was not capable of deciphering. 

“if you did care, it might hurt you in the end, after all,” Nines concluded. Gavin knit his brows together, the weight in his hand felt wrong, he looked down to find the gun and not the lighter he was given in its place. It was covered in thirium, both his hands were covered in thirium, it was dripping down his hands, flecks impacting the snow-covered ground beneath him. He looked up in shock and found Nines staring blankly back at him, unresponsive and frozen. The bullet wounds from before was not the only damage sustained anymore, there was a fresh hole in the middle of his chest, reminiscent of the nightmare where he had unknowingly shot him. Gavin’s ears started ringing as his head started pulsing, with a swift shaky motion he tossed the gun aside and backed himself up against the brick wall behind him to make distance between himself and the android. The world spun around him until he was forcibly pulled away, his vision blurred until darkness overtook him. 

Gavin woke moments later, his heart hammering in his chest, his breath irregular and his vision cloudy. He dared not move for a good five minutes that could very well have been five hours. His limbs felt heavy, and his chest felt tied up in a tight knot that left him with a strange, raw hurt. The room was cold, he was shaking, but he could still feel beads of sweat drip from his forehead as he finally managed to shift in his bed and reach for his phone that was resting on the bed-side table. As he tapped it to life, the bright light blinded him momentarily and he heard a quiet complaint from Teddy that was resting at the foot-end of his bed, curled up in a ball with Daisy huddled close to him. With trembling fingers, he searched his phone before dialing, ignoring the inappropriate hour he was calling at. 

“mmhhh what the fuck... Gav...?” the sleepy voice of Tina Chen slurred on the other end of the phone. 

“...hey T, I know it’s a fucked-up time to be calling...” Gavin spoke, his voice weak and tired. He could hear Tina shift and yawn. 

“yeah it really is, the fuck, man?” she questioned tiredly. 

“listen, I- I'm sorry, I’ll buy you a drink or some shit next time we go out, ok?” he started off apologizing. She sighed into the phone. 

“make it two if you don’t want me hanging up on you,” she said, before continuing with the same breath. 

“wanna tell me why the hell you’re calling me at 3 am?” Gavin closed his eyes and showed his free hand through his hair, he was sitting up slightly hunched over, he was freezing still. 

“can’t fucking sleep,” he explained rushed, his voice was in danger of catching in his throat. He had to clear it. 

“no shit,” Tina replied dully. She waited patiently for him to continue, either that or she fell asleep, because she was not saying anything. 

“it’s different, it’s- fuck,” Gavin was mentally beating himself for being so affected by the dreams, sure he has a history of horrible sleep in general, insomnia and reoccurring nightmares tied to his less glorious experiences from his time on the force, but this was fucking him up royally in so many ways, half of them he did not want to touch with a ten foot pole. 

“it’s the fucking tin-can,” he finally said. 

* * *

“The virus was transferred through interfacing?” Nines voice echoed in white cyberlife chamber, all of their eyes were currently plastered on the big screen displaying the system of one of the WR400’s from the Eden Club. Dr. Cameron nodded with his tablet in hand, swiping across it, the screen changing as he did so. 

“Like you said, only one of the victims show any sign of having been physically probed. Back of the neck like the other ones,” the young doctor pointed to the body on the display, their skin had been manually deactivated as that function had been lost with the shutdown. The two other androids laid side by side on separate observation tables, their skin also retracted revealing their white, plastic-like chassis underneath. 

“We can determine that they must have shut down at roughly the same time, these two were found together right?” Dr. Cameron asked pointing to the male and female android that had been found lifelessly splayed in one of the booths. Nines gave a short nod in confirmation. 

“we figured as much, they display the exact same damages, a perfect copy really. That's what made it so easy to determine the time of their shutdown,” he tapped somberly on the tablet again. New images flashed along with their wall of descriptive text. 

“here,” he pointed to the image displaying a simulation of the android’s brain, the central system. 

“this is the area that responds first to interfacing, you see when androids interface they usually do it through their hands, but the signal itself is sent directly to this place,” he circled a particular area in the front, roughly where a human’s prefrontal cortex would be. 

“or well, it is now, the information used to be sent to this area before deviation- it's really interesting really, when you think about it,” Dr. Cameron circled a different area further back to the sensory association area, which would be a more similar reaction to what a human would have when touching another human, but then again, interfacing was not the same as simply touching. Gavin was staring blankly at the screen from where he was standing, wishing he had paid more attention in science class. The android’s brain was based on the own human brain after all, and having a bit more knowledge of how his own worked might’ve made it easier to understand androids as a whole, sadly that was not really the detective’s area of expertise. Cameron shook his head and continued. 

“anyways. We could determine that the virus spread from this area, meaning that it had to have manifested there... so yeah, it almost certainly was spread through interfacing,” he concluded, he sounded confident in the theory, but would not completely denounce the possibility of a different approach, you had to be open to anything during such strange circumstances. Gavin rubbed at the back of his neck absently while trying to decipher some information he could actually understand from the charts he was looking at. He knit his brows together. 

“they would have to have time to interface and move around then... they didn’t shut down instantly like the other ones... they were found in different areas after all...” the detective pointed out, that was a change from their previous victims. 

“ah, yes!” Dr. Cameron seemed to be reminded of something as Gavin pointed it out for him. 

“so, there’s plenty of ways this could have been done, buuuut-” the doctor pulled up something completely different on the screen, it was a code and put it next to the system simulation and compared it to a particular part of the damage report. 

“I noticed it because we use the same code to issue some updates in our own systems,” the code he had pulled up was nearly identical to a the cyberlife’s official code, if Nines did not know any better he would say no Android would have been able to tell the difference unless it was pointed out to them, which would let it pass so easily into their own systems. 

“they were able to pass off an update disguised as cyberlife? Isn't that like... literally fucking impossible?” Gavin asked Dr. Cameron almost accusingly. The doctor drummed his fingers against the back of his tablet as he held it close to his chest with a grimace. 

“not if they have access to their systems...” Nines spoke thoughtfully. 

“Dr. Sharpe was a cyberlife employee after all,” the RK900 added as he folded his hands behind his back and looked over the bare android bodies with an unreadable expression. Dr. Cameron cleared his throat. 

“well... with the revolution the entire system was reformed, you would have to be an approved employee to have access to anything and we track any breaches like bloodhounds – not even the CIA have this kind of cyber security,” he pointed out, he raised his finger animatedly as he spoke. 

“ _and_ any updates issued by Cyberlife will go through an extensive process, it takes days to have it approved and sent. It's not something you just... execute,” he shook his head in confusion and put the tablet aside. A tired groan was building in Gavin’s throat as he shuffled in place. 

“he must have copied the code itself and sent it to them manually,” Nines commented, his led spun yellow for a moment. 

“if it was issued as an official update several androids would have received it after all, and I do not have it in my own system. He could have narrowed it to certain models, but I believe cyberlife has a way of tracking any updates issued, and I do not believe they will be able to find this one in their system,” the android nodded to the screen still displaying the code itself. 

“oh definitely, we would have heard of it if there was a foreign code or order executed without permission,” Dr. Cameron nodded swiftly. 

“what exactly does the code do?” Gavin asked, not making sense of the string of letters and numbers. 

“it’s an activation code - at least that’s our guess, kind of hard to specify when we haven’t recovered any code for the virus. It's kind of like... the first half of a letter, or ok kinda more like one sentence out of an entire novel. It's an executable at least, we can tell that much,” the doctor explained, combing his hand through his wild, dark hair. 

“so... he probed one android, got the fuck out and then let the android go - I don’t know – feel up some other androids and _then_ activated the virus through a command disguised as a cyberlife update and they all shut down?” Gavin asked, his eyebrows were arched high on his forehead making rolls of wrinkles appear. 

“it does seem to be the case, although... when you put it like that it does seem rather... inconsistent, at least compared to his earlier approach,” Nines replied him too wearing a thoughtful expression of his own. 

“yeah, no shit,” the detective mumbled running his hand over his face and rubbing at his eyes absently. 

“he could have been forced to change his tactics due to the arrest of his accomplice,” the android suggested, Gavin shook his head swiftly in return. 

“no, if anything he would be more careful now. This isn’t careful this is-” he gestured wildly with his hand and made an exasperated sound. 

“-another display,” the detective concluded in a grim tone. Nines cocked his head curiously while the doctor only looked at him in confusion. 

“he just proved he could run an order remotely, what’s stopping him from turning the virus into one of those _updates?”_ he put an emphasis on the fact that they referred to it as an update when it was anything but. 

“the virus itself is too advanced to be transferred remotely without being discovered, that’s why he had to probe his victims physically,” Nines reminded him, Gavin made an impatient sound. 

“and then they went ahead and transferred that through that weird fucking android handshake,” Gavin pointed out to him. 

“don’t you think he’s capable of finding a better way of transferring this shit? It was another test,” he said insistently like it was blatantly obvious. 

“that might be, but translating the virus from a physical transferal to a remote one would be... difficult, and even if he managed to do it, there is no way any android wouldn’t be able to tell that the code they were receiving would be malicious, even with a cyberlife signature,” Dr. Cameron shot into the discussion. 

“updates are not mandatory and you can cancel them at any time, they are only recommended by the company,” he reminded them. Gavin made an audible sigh, he was shifting uncomfortably in his space and let the arms he had crossed over his chest fall to his sides. 

“and what if he finds a way to do it, huh? None of you were expecting this kind of fucking virus, you didn’t think it would be possible, right? Hell, none of us thought _deviancy_ was possible, who’s to say this motherfucker won’t be busting every single android in Detroit by next week with a push of a fucking button?” the detective growled angrily his hands moving at their own accord as his hands balled into fists. Dr. Cameron shot a quick and worried glance over at Nines a bit unsettled by the detective’s outburst, but Nines only stood calmly in place and observed his partner. 

“we cannot rule out the possibility,” the android said then, Gavin breathed in a sharp breath of air and shut his mouth forcibly, biting his tongue. Nines turned his gaze back to the young doctor. 

“Cyberlife is not allowed to put androids under surveillance, unless they are being suspected of criminal activities. I would however recommend you look deeper into what programs are in circulations at the moment, even in your own systems,” the RK insisted with an air of authority. Dr. Cameron nodded quickly. 

“and if you see any traces of this code in any other android’s system, you must contact us immediately, do you understand?” Nines insisted nodding towards the screen. 

“of course,” the doctor recognized with no doubt and regarded him with a serious expression. 

“very well, please do send me a copy of the report, if you don’t mind,” the android turned towards him partner who was just standing in place looking distantly into the air, his hands were still in tight fists. Dr. Cameron gave a sound of approval and reached for his tablet again. 

“thank you, Dr. Cameron,” Nines said ready to guide the detective out of the place, but Gavin was turning on his heel before he got the chance to reach out. He made a line for the exit without looking back or saying another word. 

The elevator ride was silent. As they walked out of the sliding doors, Nines sent a message to his predecessor. 

**Nines, RK900/#** **313 382 214 –1:**

“Connor, do you have this code specifically in your system at the moment?” 

**Connor, RK800/#** **313 248 317 –51:**

“I don’t. Why? is something wrong?” 

**Nines, RK900/#** **313 382 214 –1:**

“There has been a development in the case, please refrain from interfacing with anyone unless absolutely necessary. Contact me immediately if you receive a strange or malicious code, you must also investigate any updates you receive with extreme caution,” 

**Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51:**

“I will. Thank you for telling me, Nines,” 

**Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51:**

“please stay safe,” 

Nines did not respond, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. The RK and the detective were greeted by heavy drops of rain as they exited the tall cyberlife tower. The sky was a dull grey and the air had a particularly unpleasant bite to it. As predicted, Gavin stepped towards the closest bin to have his smoke. He lined up against the concrete wall and took a deep drag, holding it in for some time, letting it fill his already undoubtedly damaged lungs, before letting it out with a heavy sigh. 

“Have I done anything to upset you, detective?” Nines suddenly asked right as Gavin was about to snuff out the butt of his cigarette on the concrete. 

“I- what?” the detective asked a bit confused, he spared him only a glance before swiftly looking towards the ground. He had been avoiding looking at him the entire day, last night still had him feeling nauseous and he had this irrational fear that any moment he would see the android covered in dripping, blue blood. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I have noticed some changes in your behavior as of late. You seem more distracted and quieter from my observations. It might be due to your lack of sleep and frustration with the case, but you have purposely been avoiding me today. If there is anything I have done to cause you discomfort, I would like to apologize,” the android spoke with a clear and honest voice, it made Gavin feel sick. He flicked the finished cigarette into the bin with little effort and put his hands in his pockets while hitching his shoulders higher up in a constant shrug. 

“are you seriously mad because I’m not looking at you twenty-four-seven? Freak,” Gavin huffed in an attempt at avoiding the question. 

“detective,” Nines said in an uncharacteristically stern voice making Gavin bite his mouth shut. 

“It’s nothing, I’m tired – that's it,” he brushed off and pushed himself away from the wall he had momentarily leaned on and walked towards where he had parked the car. Nines stood still for some time, watching him as his led spun swiftly in that uncertain yellow hue. 

“are you coming or what?” Gavin called without looking over his shoulder. There was another moment of quiet observation before the android did move, following in the detective’s footsteps. The rain was pouring mercilessly now, the rolling sound of thunder roared in the distance. The fog laid as a thick blanket in the distance, the tower itself looked particularly menacing in this kind of weather. They were both thoroughly soaked by the time they reached the vehicle. Gavin wrestled out of his worn, leather jacket as he sunk down in the driver’s seat and was about to toss it behind to the backseat when Nines caught it in the motion and folded it out on his lap instead. 

“what the fuck are you doing?” Gavin barked at him, his eyes safely landing on his own jacket so he would not have to look directly at him. 

“I can raise my internal temperature to emit heat – it would dry your jacket faster,” the android replied mechanically. Gavin blinked and turned his eyes to his wheel instead as he started the car. 

“that’s fucking weird,” he commented as he pulled out of the parking lot, the road was slick with the heavy rain and the fog looked almost as a solid wall in front of them. 

“Would you rather I not do it?” Nines asked him almost uncomfortably polite. Gavin sighed and let his shoulders sag. 

“I don’t care,” he replied quietly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat; the phrase he had uttered in his nightmare echoed in his head. He gritted his teeth and repeated himself under his breath, almost having to remind himself. 

“ _I don’t care,_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For many, many years I have been hounded by nightmares, it's one of many reasons why I suffer so greatly from insomnia.  
> I like to express this through Gavin, as I know how much it affects your perception of the world, the people and yourself.  
> I know many can relate to this as well, I do hope you are getting the help you need.
> 
> Oh, and the cup Connor gave to Hank? here it is:  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51YVQfRSl4L._AC_SL1000_.jpg
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! :)


	9. SharePoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I managed to catch a cold on my little trip leaving me bedridden for about a week as I returned, luckily it was nothing more dramatic than that and I am now perfectly healthy again!  
> My cold did however delay this chapter and I apologize for that. Remember to take your vitamins and keep following the guidelines set by your country, the pandemic is still at large   
> and I was lucky to only have contracted a cold. 
> 
> this chapter is on the sweeter side I would say, have to mix up the tedious investigation with some good old family bonding! 
> 
> Oh, also, if you had not noticed yet:   
> Hastings - the person who drew the frontpage of the story - recently illustrated one of the scenes (From chapter 7) and it's gorgeous!   
> They have been helping me a lot out with the story and we've got a little project in the works related to the story.   
> I'm very excited!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you're having a wonderful day! :)

“you should invest in a  roomba , I’m pretty sure you can make another sweater out of this-” Officer Tina Chen commented as she shook the navy blue sweater she was wearing, stray shed fur rained down onto the floor, the cat she had been cradling just a moment ago was circling her feet while yelling at her insistently. 

“You think that bastard won’t find a way to break it day one?” Gavin pointed an accusatory finger at the pale tabby cat that desperately attempted to get Tina’s full attention. 

“takes after his dad,” she smirked and gave in, bending down and rubbed the cat on either side, earning her an audible purring sound. Gavin shook his head and retrieved two beers from the fridge and popped them open and slid one of them over the counter for his friend to catch. She did so effortlessly and took a heavy swig. It's been a long day, for both of them. The detective was leaning on the sleek surface of the counter with his head bowed, staring holes into it. Tina watched him with a cocked eyebrow, she let go of the mouth of the bottle and sat it down with a tiny  _ clak _ sound. 

“Should we get something stronger?” she asked slowly, she wasn’t quite sure herself if it was a suggestion she would support herself, to be fair she was there because her friend needed her, but she knew him well enough to know he wasn’t one to talk easily. The talk over the phone had been mildly incoherent, Gavin didn’t blame her for having forgotten half of what he had said, he wasn’t even entirely sure what he had told her. Half asleep, with nerves rattling in his body actually shaking he had simply turned to the only person he could think of would be able to relieve some of his stress. And that’s how they found themselves in Gavin’s apartment after their shift, with two cats curiously following their interactions and the TV playing quietly in the background. It’s been a while since Tina was over, it must have been months even, and it probably had something to do with alcohol in some way. It had not been  uncommon for them to crash at each other’s places after a night out or a date-gone wrong in the past, that’s what  _ friends _ are for. 

“I’ll let you know,” Gavin mumbled, taking a sip of his own beer. Teddy jumped on the counter and bumped his head against Gavin’s cheek, demanding attention. He responded by  fist bumping his forehead before removing the cat from the surface with one hand, while muttering something about him not being allowed on the counter. The disgruntled tabby made a  disappointed sound and opted to find his feline friend instead, feeling slightly betrayed by the Detective for not letting him join the fun. 

“How bad is it?” Tina asked carefully, a little grimace playing on her face. Gavin has had his ups and downs, out of everyone in the entire world, Tina has been the one he had been the most open with – and to call that being  _ open _ at all is being  generous . She had a way of seeing through him though, read between the lines and decipher unspoken words, that was one of many reasons why Gavin knew she’d make an amazing detective. He could do without a personal interrogation though.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly, breathing out tiredly while rubbing at his eyes. 

“It  doesn’t make a lick of sense, it’s all a huge fucking mess,” he grabbed his beer and migrated over to the couch and slumped down with little graze. Tina stared after him before joining him, sinking down next to him with one arm resting behind the back of the couch. 

“that isn’t really new though, is it?” she tried teasingly, making Gavin snort. 

“Remember how Anderson did a fucking 180 after Connor was placed on his fucking doorstep?” the detective  reminisced; he had thought a lot about it as of late. He had known the lieutenant before his son’s death, he had admired him even at some point, he had experienced his breakdown first hand. From decorated Officer to bitter old drunkard in a matter of days, it hit him in strange ways thinking about it. Anderson had never been the kind of guy open to help either, he supposed they were kind of similar in that aspect, which is probably why he had resented him so much when he only seemed to fall further and further from grace. He didn’t want to end up like that, but he was scared he might- it would only be a matter of time. And then the fucking plastic prick had walked in, like some ken-doll faced savior, pulling the old man back up from whatever pit he had fallen into, like some goddamn  artificial miracle. 

“It was more like a faceplant into a 180, but yeah- I know what you mean,” she replied thoughtfully. She smiled a  bit, she had not been on the force for as long as Gavin had and only knew Anderson as the grumpy lieutenant with a foul mouth and an even worse temper. 

“took him what? Like a week of having a robot  twink following him around like a puppy to just-” Gavin waved his hand animatedly.

“-pretending to be some  sorta asshole vigilante,” he finished with a grumble, mouthing over his bottle as he took another hefty swig. He couldn’t really hate Connor for actually having a positive impact on the guy, he honestly deserved some sort of fucking medal for it, Gavin was merely projecting. 

“So, it really is all about the tin-can, huh?” Tina voiced  unsurprised. Even if it had taken him far longer than necessary getting to the point, she could tell from the beginning that the source of his woes was his android partner. Gavin did not reply, just stared at the bottle he held between his hands in his lap. Tina sighed and put her almost empty bottle on the coffee-table and turned her body to face her friend.

“Gav, I can’t help you if you’re  gonna make me play this fucking guessing game with you,” she said reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder, Tina had such delicate small hands, Gavin had always teased her for having baby-hands. 

“just talk to me, man,” she insisted in a hushed voice, one of a  person tired of seeing their friend suffer. They were growing too old to be avoiding problems and let it tear at them from the inside, it was getting tedious treating every problem like they were angsty teenagers. 

“I’m a fucking asshole, T – I know that, I don’t care. I’ve been constantly reminded of what a piece of shit I am since the prick arrived,” Gavin breathed out, he leaned back in his couch, sinking into it hoping perhaps he would merge with it and disappear out of this world somehow. 

“Doesn’t really seem like he gives a shit about that to be honest,” She pointed out with a shrug, sure the android was  _ aware _ , but he tolerated the detective better than anyone in the office. Even with Connor in the equation, which was not an important factor, after all Connor went out of his way to be friendly with everyone. Nines was not the same, he was polite, but was visibly colder and less approachable than his predecessor, with the exception being Gavin Reed. 

“yeah exactly- why do you think he bothers me so much?” Gavin snapped  back, he ran a hand over his face. 

“I don’t know if it’s some weird fucking android programming that makes him just ignore all the shit I make him put up with, think there’s something wrong with the guy,” he continued, mumbling in between his fingers as he still had his hand plastered over his face. 

“you’re pissed because you found someone as stubborn as you,” Tina said with a  half-smile , leaning her arm on the back of the couch. Gavin was ready to make a retort, but he bit it back and took another sip of his beer instead, downing the rest and putting the empty bottle on the table. He stared at it before he got up and headed for the fridge to fetch another one, Teddy was quick to intercept by doing a loop around his feet. Daisy had made her way over to Tina in the meantime to give her a sniff, the officer responded by giving her a scratch on the chin, which she gladly accepted before curling herself into a loaf under the coffee-table. 

“you want another one?” Gavin called over his shoulder as he gently nudged his noisy cat with his foot so he wouldn’t literally climb his way into the fridge. 

“yeah sure,” Tina called back, downing the rest of her own beer and setting it aside next to Gavin’s empty bottle. The detective popped open the two bottles and wandered back. He handed his friend the bottled over the couch and was left looking at the TV-screen that was displaying some old documentary on androids, it was most likely in hopes of educating more people about android history now as they were a parent fixture in society as “equals”. There was a clip of an interview with his brother playing, he was younger and luckily had not yet  acquired that  god-awful haircut. Gavin’s mouth pressed into a thin line. Tina followed his  gaze; she had tuned out the TV long ago. The volume was low enough that they would have to make an effort to actually make out what Elijah  Kamski was saying on the screen, he was talking casually about his creations, with helpful visuals flashing on screen every now and then illustrating whatever points he was making. Tina’s eyes settled back on Gavin.

“Ever since that goddamn meeting that smug asshole  won't leave my fucking head either,” the detective pointed his bottle towards the screen, careful not to spill on the carpet as he did so. 

“Christ, it’s like his mocking me even now,” Gavin glared angrily at the TV and stepped over Tina’s legs to get to his own seat, Daisy took that que to move from underneath the coffee-table to the comfortable space  in-between the detective and the officer. 

“I’m  gonna be real with you, Gav,” Tina finally spoke up after they had sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, sipping their beers and cuddling the cat that rest between them like a particularly fuzzy pillow. 

“You don’t want people to get close to you because you’re scared of getting hurt – no, stop, don’t give me that fucking look, you know I’m right!” she held up her hand in an interrupting manner and halted whatever objection that was about to fall out of her friend's mouth. 

“-I’m not saying you should go out and become best friends with Connor 2.0 or anything, seriously if you ever think of replacing me, I’ll kick your ass. But like – who was the last person who lasted even a week being partnered with you? I know it’s because you prefer working alone anyways, but you can’t deny that you actually work well with the guy,” Tina gave him a challenging look. Gavin averted his gaze, letting his eyes instead fall on the cat between them, his hand was resting on her neck, one finger hooked under the feline’s chin. 

“He took a fucking bullet for me... how am I supposed to react to that?” he asked quietly, resisting the urge to simply bury his entire face in the cat and just pretend he wasn’t having this discussion right now, even if it  was he himself who prompted it. 

“positively?” Tina grimaced, he snorted and gave her an unimpressed look.

“what would you do if I took a bullet for you?” he reflected, she rolled her eyes at him, he was being a bit childish making such comparisons, but he did have a very valid point.

“point taken,” she took her bottle and tipped her head back. Gavin stared blankly at the air in-between them. The TV was still making quiet noise in the background, it was displaying some footage of androids that used to be used in the military before the revolution. As if Gavin’s stomach wasn’t already about to turn. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this...” he took a breath of  preparation , as if he needed courage to continue. Tina waited patiently for him to speak, he looked conflicted to say the least.

“I feel- I feel so fucking bad. I don’t know how to handle all this... guilt. It’s like it’s actually eating me up from the inside. I deserve it, I know – I know how much of an asshole I am, that’s why I have my piece of shit brother remind me in my dreams, and the plastic prick during the day. I don’t know how to change, I don’t know if I even can...” Gavin breathed in frustration, he sounded absolutely exhausted, his voice even cracking slightly as he spoke. Tina was reminded of all those times her friend had drunkenly cried on her shoulder about past mistakes he would never speak of freely. They did not have enough alcohol in their systems at the moment for it  _ not _ to be awkward and tense. 

“Do you want to change?” she asked him instead quietly. He shook his head and covered his eyes tiredly.

“I- I don’t even know, I guess I do? Fuck...” Gavin hissed quietly. 

“He’s always fucking bleeding that weird blue shit in my dreams, I always have a gun, Elijah is always there,” he rambled on recalling all of the  key points from his past night terrors. 

“and I keep telling myself that I don’t care, but...” he trailed off shaking his head at himself yet again, he leaned his arms on his knees  look ing thoughtfully at the bottle he had not touched the last few minutes of the discussion. Tina looked at him for a long time in silence, just observing him, his face. His shoulders were tense, but his body slack, his face was contorted into a permanent scowl. 

“You are kind of stuck with him until you solve this case, but let’s put it this way; would you still want to be his partner after all of this is over with?” she asked, she waved the bottle in front of him, trying to get his attention. Gavin chewed on that for some time, only sparing her a glance as he rubbed his jaw, his stubble scraping his palm as he did so. 

“He’s by far the best partner I’ve had I just-” he took a deep breath.

“I don’t  wanna see him get shot again,” Gavin ended in a mumble. 

* * *

This was a first for Nines. Well, a lot of things was a  _ first _ for him, all things considered, but that did not make him feel any less out of place. The place he was currently feeling out of was a modest mall down by one of the shopping districts. Connor had been rather insistent on him joining him, he had approached him just as his shift ended, seemingly having waited for him to finish up to ask him to join on a little  _ shopping trip _ . That's how his predecessor had described it anyways, it felt more like some sort of strange museum trip if anything as all he was doing as he followed the shorter android’s lead was looking around at the various items displayed in the store-windows with little interest. He did not have any real need for anything in particular, and the RK900 had pointed this out more than once, while Connor wandered around the store with a look of excitement always present on that soft face. Connor seemed younger in many ways, which was ironic considering he was technically  _ older  _ than himself, but then  again, the same rules for  _ maturity _ and age did not really apply to androids. 

“Have you not thought about maybe getting some clothes of your own?” Connor asked him, he was currently holding up a smart looking blazer on  its hanger while casually displaying it for the other android. Nines raised an eyebrow, he was currently wearing clothes provided by cyberlife, as he had this entire time. They did have quite the wardrobe of their own, but it was simply old uniforms repurposed without the armbands and android indicators. He personally did not mind his  attire; it was simple and clean. Connor himself had deviated only a bit from his original cyberlife uniform, he still dressed very much in some sort of business-casual look that edged a bit more on the business side if it weren’t for the horrid shirts he had been wearing on an occasion. Nines did not have a lot of opinions when it came to fashion, but even he had to wrinkle his nose at the patterns more often than not. He supposed his fashion sense was somewhat lost in deviation, a pity really. 

“I am content with my current attire,” Nines instead replied, refraining from commenting on his predecessor’s taste in clothing. Connor pressed his mouth into a thin line and looked at him thoughtfully as if he was considering what would suit him better than the plain uniform. 

“I think you look good in white,” Connor said enthusiastically gesturing to the white jacket he was wearing, he had been able to replace the one that was ruined when he was unfortunate enough to have it completely soaked in his own  thirium . Nines sighed and let his eyes wander over the many clothes on the racks as well as the holographic displays. He let his hands brush over the fabric of the clothes closest to him, the shirts he was touching felt rather stiff at contact. Nothing on the rack in front of him piqued his interest and he let his hand drop, much to Connor’s disappointment. 

“Exactly why did you need me to accompany you?” Nines asked a bit impatiently, eying the older android over his shoulder, he was comparing to almost identical shirts with a blue, intricate floral pattern. 

“I thought you might need a change of scenery,” Connor replied with a light tone, he went with the left one, which had a slightly darker shade of blue than the other shirt. 

“I know I was the one who suggested you join the DPD, but that doesn’t mean you have to make that your entire life, there is so much out there you haven’t seen yet. You have to start somewhere,” the RK800 said softly and turned to him with his small haul. Nines wondered how much his predecessor had expanded his wardrobe since deviating, he was almost starting to feel a bit worried. He had been wearing a different shirt every single day he had noticed, and even though he himself had not been working at the station for long, he did wonder at what point he would actually run out of new shirts to wear. 

“I am sorry for not sharing your enthusiasm for... shopping,” Nines replied not sounding the least bit apologetic. Connor grimaced and they went to the check-out area, which took less than a minute to process and pay. They exited shortly after, Connor with his eyes focused on an invisible shopping that was only present to him. He guided them into a store a few feet down the hall. 

“If you really did not want to come, you could’ve just said so, I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Connor reminded his successor, he was scanning a shelf of kitchen appliances. 

“There was nothing that required my immediate attention, I had time to spare,” Nines replied, his eyes fixated on a couple that was eying a very expensive food processor that could do anything shy of doing their taxes. He raised his eyebrow unimpressed at them. 

“I get that, but you need to start thinking about what you want yourself, not just what is convenient or what someone just asks of you,” Connor told him with a serious expression. He was in the process of retrieving a toaster from one of the shelves, again Nines threw him a quizzical expression at his purchase.

“why are you buying a toaster?” he asked, Connor had absolutely no need for one as he did not require to eat. 

“I discovered that Hank’s toaster had been broken for the last 3 years without him bothering to replace it, so I figured I would do it myself,” he replied casually, balancing the box in his arms effortlessly. That response only raised more questions, none of which Nines bothered to sound, figuring it was not his place to ask anyways. As they headed towards yet another check-out area, they passed a wall that was displaying an enormous selection of coffee-mugs. In the center of it was a huge screen that showed the many designs as well as big bold letters saying  _ Design Your Own!  _ That flashed brightly to catch the passersby's’ attention. Nines halted momentarily, noticing the same design as the cup Connor had filled at the station. He cocked his head to the side, intrigued and found himself looking over the many hundreds of prints with interest. An idea suddenly struck him as he browsed through each one. If there was one  routine he had come to quietly enjoy for the short time he had been alive, then it was bringing his moody partner coffee. He wasn’t quite sure why he appreciated it so much, but he knew he enjoyed seeing detective Reed’s look of silent appreciation and relief as the mug was placed in front of him. Even if the appreciation was directed at the beverage and not himself, he simply enjoyed seeing the man in a somewhat better mood than he usually displayed. Connor joined him after  swiftly noticing that he was no longer following him, he approaching him from behind and looked over the wall as well. 

“I bought that one for Hank, he didn’t like it that much until I showed him the bottom” Connor smiled and pointed at the design that had caught Nines’ attention. Nines picked up the mug and flipped it, mildly surprised to find himself flipped off. There was a print on the bottom of a raised middle finger that changed the tone of the message that was printed on the cup, he supposed it was amusing and couldn’t help but be reminded of the detective. It seemed that both the lieutenant and detective Reed shared the frequent use of foul language. Nines tapped his long fingers along the side of the cup thoughtfully.

“I was thinking that perhaps I should buy one for the detective as well, following your example as it seems you and the lieutenant have a... valuable relationship,” he said as he put the mug back in its place. Connor seemed a bit surprised at that.

“I am not certain if it is a wise decision, but I have noticed that the detective is very appreciative of his coffee,” Nines voiced with an air of uncertainty. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” the RK800 chimed happily and was already in the process of looking for mugs that he himself thought would suit the detective well. Connor voiced some valid points about the detective’s humor related to his age group, which was heavily sarcastic and self-deprecating Nines noticed. He himself had problems understanding the humor of half the prints, fearing that the detective would take them as literally as himself he decided instead to go with a safer theme, mainly something he knew detective Reed did like; cats. Now that was also a tricky thing, as he had stated previously that  _ if he told anyone he would turn him into a paperweight  _ \- now he did not much worry about the threat itself, empty or not, but he did not want to necessarily betray his trust and outright reveal his undying love for the feline creatures. It took them another solid 5 minutes of browsing until Connor pointed out a seemingly plain cup to him, but when Nines went to inspect  it he noticed there was a print hidden on the inside of a cat flipping the bird. Connor casually pointed out that the cat was apparently a popular character featured on many clothing articles in the early to mid 2010’s, making Nines agreeing to the choice. 

The last leg of the shopping-trip journey was a stop at the grocery store. Connor piled several items into his cart, Nines having a slightly more entertaining time scanning all of the shelves and the items and their contents as they passed them. 

“Do you always do this kind of shopping for lieutenant Anderson?” Nines asked as they wandered down the  aisles , the older android on the hunt for the pet section. 

“Not always, but I worry if I don’t Hank will end up buying unhealthier alternatives, it is better if I do it,” Connor insisted as they reached the rows of pet-articles. 

“Is the lieutenant not capable of taking care of himself?” the taller android asked with a raised eyebrow, Connor grimaced as he reached for one of the large bags of dry-food of the higher quality brand. There was a picture of a large dog in a full sprint through the snow printed on the front. 

“he is- I just... I want to do this,” Connor replied sheepishly with his hands tightly on the cart he was pushing. Nines was curious as to his motivation, but he only assumed it was another aspect of deviancy that was still very much foreign to him, so he just let it go. If it made his predecessor happy, who was he to question him, he knew more about living after all. He was not sure, however, why he felt so incredibly envious.

* * *

Nines had awoken from stasis early that morning. He found himself back in his temporary living quarters provided to him by cyberlife, a makeshift space that was offered all androids who needed a place to stay. It was no secret that the tower itself was absolutely gigantic, and it was a good use of the space, seeing as most of the departments were shut down after the revolution. The spaces were all identical, small and completely barren. To any human it might look like some futuristic walk-in closet more than a living space, but then again androids did not have the same basic needs as people. Nines stepped out into the long, white hallway, doors with numbers stretched down the entire length of each wall. He reached the elevator at the far end of the hall, the wide, open, glass windows gave him an extraordinary view of the interior of the tower. Looking down he could spot the large, black statue that stood in the center of it all, holding the glowing dodecahedron-shaped light source in its hands. The sun had not yet peeked up from the horizon, but it’s light had colored the outside sky a comfortable apricot hue that bled into a colder, cloudless blue canvas. He saw a modest number of people walking about below, the traffic in the building was minimal at this hour. As the elevator got closer to the ground below, Nines could spot two shapes that were engaged in a conversation as they gazed up at the large statue in the heart of the building. He immediately recognized the individual to the right, standing in place and looking up with a thoughtful expression in a long, tan coat. The elevator door slid open as the RK900 reached ground level and he stepped out into the almost completely vacant space, making a line for the two people by the foot of the statue. As he approached them, the two turned around and the heterochromatic eyes of the RK200 fell on the him with a pleasantly surprised expression. The man standing next to him was another android, a tall man with dark skin and kind brown eyes looking curiously at him, if not a bit guarded as well. There was a pause, green and blue eyes looking over Nines’ face as if scanning him, before a smile spread across the android’s freckled face.

“Nines,” Markus smiled warmly, the last time they had spoken he had not had a name for himself and hearing it spoken in such a manner with the almost proud expression that followed, made Nines feel strangely happy. 

“Hello, Markus,” Nines replied with a nod of acknowledgement and tried a smile back, but it was feint and a bit stiff, much like the rest of him. His eyes shifted to the other android, before he could even attempt to scan  him, he was ready to introduce himself.

“I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Josh,” he spoke, he too had a much more friendly and natural smile as he spoke to him. Nines did not know why he had such a hard time himself pulling off something as easy as a smile, he disregarded the thought as he cocked his head to the side.

“I recognize you. You must be one of the androids who led the revolution with Markus ,”  the RK900 pointed out, Josh nodded in return and relaxed his shoulders as he shifted in place. 

“Nines was the RK unit Connor and I had been trying to wake for months, remember?” Markus said enthusiastically and put a hand on Josh’s shoulder gesturing in the taller android’s general direction. Josh blinked before chuckling.

“I knew something was up, I couldn’t believe Connor had gotten taller than me,” he laughed pleasantly.

“why are you at the cyberlife tower?” Nines wondered, changing the subject as he was genuinely curious. It had been some time since they had last spoken and he knew the android leader was a busy man. Markus’ hand slid down from Josh’ shoulder and back to his side. 

“We have been thinking about doing some new changes to the building, the tower and New Jericho are the official hubs for the general android population after all,” the RK200 explained his eyes wandered over the clean interior, they were filled with thoughts of possibilities and ideas. 

“We want to make it easier for androids to be integrated into society, but there are still those who have yet to find a home and work. Making the tower more accessible and welcoming might improve the situation for many, androids and humans alike,” Josh spoke in a warm and understanding voice. 

“You’d be surprised how many androids are unaware of what we already offer at the tower, most have gravitated towards New Jericho and it’s getting a bit overwhelming,” Markus admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Cyberlife Tower does not look particularly welcoming, you can’t really blame them. We want to change that,” Josh announced with a glance over his shoulder at the large statue. 

“But enough about that, how are you settling in? I know you had a rough number of days after waking up, I am sorry I had to leave you so soon, I would have liked to have helped you further, but I was needed elsewhere at the time,” Markus wondered as well as apologizing sincerely, even though Nines felt it was unnecessary for him to do so. 

“There is no need to apologize. Connor sought me out and offered me a position at the DPD,” He replied casually making the other RK blink in surprise. 

“oh, so you are working with him now?” Markus asked looking interested in the fact that the two RKs found themselves in the same work-place. 

“yes, although we are not assigned the same cases. He is still partnered with lieutenant Anderson,” Nines replied, he couldn’t help but notice the stark contrast between their body-language and tone as they spoke, he had felt that Connor was greatly more human than himself, but it turned out that just about any android was at this point. Markus and Josh were just so much more... warm, just like his predecessor. 

“and do you like it there?” Markus asked him, his mismatching eyes searching his own, not put off by the cold in them that made most people feel a bit unnerved. Perhaps he understood. 

“it feels... good to be of use,” Nines decided was the appropriate reply. He had not been working there for long after all, and thought he did enjoy the work in on itself, there were certain aspects that... frustrated him. But a lot of things frustrated him, and he was anything if not contained. Markus looked at him a little while longer before nodding and giving another smile. 

“that is good to hear,” the RK200 looked over at the  PJ -android, the two did not seem to be in any rush. Nines’ brow suddenly lowered as he reminded himself of the case he was currently working on. He had already discussed with Connor and the lieutenant about the approach, how they would like to avoid any panic to erupt amongst the androids if the news of this virus were to get out, but at the same time- withholding the information was putting new victims at risk, especially now as the perp’s tactic had changed. 

“Can I ask you something? Preferably both of you,” Nines looked to both of them with a serious expression. He requested a connection to both of them with a blink of an eye. They both accepted almost simultaneously, the copy of the code being displayed to both of them without being executed into their system to prevent harm. 

“have any of you encountered this code?” he asked, the two of them went quiet seemingly searching their own database and system to look for a match. After a few  seconds, Josh was the first to shake his head followed shortly by Markus. 

“no, I haven’t. It looks like a regular cyberlife update, what is it?” Josh asked with a look of confusion. Nines paused again. 

“I would prefer it if you did not share this information with anyone, it is for the safety of other androids,” he told him quietly, he looked around briefly, there weren’t anyone within earshot of them, even with the advanced hearing of an android, he did wait for just another moment however before continuing, choosing his words carefully. 

“there is a harmful code in circulation at the moment, it is absolutely critical that you contact me if you encounter anyone with this code or find it in your own system,” his words seemed to strike a reaction in the two other android, where Josh seemed worried and fearful, Markus seemed almost... calculating. He imagined if the other RK had still had his LED it would be spinning a  continuous yellow. 

“I would also advise you to only interface if absolutely necessary,” Nines added, that brought a different reaction entirely from Markus, a very physical one, like a slight flinch. 

“are you saying this code is some sort of virus transferred by interfacing?” the RK200 questioned, his eyes squinting into slits as he regarded the taller android, there was something dangerous about his tone. Nines straightened his back and shoulders.

“We are still working on the case and there are certain elements that I would prefer not to discuss, as it would interfere with the investigation,” Nines said, the thought of panic again crossing his mind.

“- but we are fairly certain that is the case, for now at least. I would ask you to keep this to yourself for now,” he continued, already regretting telling them as he saw the expression on the PJ500 change. 

“If there’s a virus out there, then people need to know!” Josh said a bit too loudly for Nines’ comfort, he had to stop himself from shooting the other android a glare, opting to instead clear his throat to get their attention again. 

“unnecessary panic would only interfere with the investigation. All I ask of you is that you contact me immediately if you at any point encounter this code or any other strange code that carry a similar executable,” Nines told them sternly. Markus pressed his mouth into a thin line.

“what does the virus do?” he met the younger RK’s cold eyes and held his gaze until he replied. 

“it kills,” Nines told him with an air of finality. If any of them had any other questions regarding the virus, they died the second Nines mechanical voice spoke those two words. The silence dragged on as the sun slowly rose, painting the sky lighter and lighter behind them. 

“we are fairly certain we know who orchestrated all of this, although we cannot be entirely certain how many are working with him. We have already apprehended one accomplice to the crime,” he informed them in an attempt at calming a portion of their worries, his words seemed to have a little effect. Josh shifted uncomfortably in his space, twitching slightly with worry, Markus stood still in his own space, contemplating.

“is there nothing else we can do?” Josh asked finally, breathing out a desperate plea. Nines tried his best apologetic look that he imagine did not look very sincere, even if it truly was. 

“As I said, contact me. Look after... our people,” Nines told him, he then held up his hand and displayed the most recent picture of Dr. Sharpe they had in their archives. 

“and keep an eye out for this man, if you do see him, do not hesitate in contacting me,” he told them. They both scanned the picture and saved it to their internal drive.

“thank you for telling us,” Markus finally spoke, his expression grim as his gaze fell from the RK900’s eyes to his own hand. 

“thank you for understanding, I will not hold you any longer,” Nines gave a sharp nod directed at Markus, he laced his hands together behind his back. Josh sighed audibly and slumped his shoulders. 

“Have a good day Markus, Josh,” he regarded both of them before passing by them, before he could completely disappear down the glass bridge of the ground floor, Markus called after him.

“Nines!” the RK900 turned his head in his direction and halted in place. 

“You’ll catch him,” the RK200 told him, it sounded more like a statement than anything. 

“Don’t worry, Markus. I always accomplish my mission,” 

* * *

A comfortable ambience had found its place in the office space of the Detroit Police Station. The sun was hanging low on the sky, still slowly making its way up to shine down upon the city and to hopefully melt away the piles of dirty snow that was still covering the odd corner. It was quiet, peaceful almost with only the sound of quiet, idle chatter, a call or two and tapping along keyboards. Nines was staring at his screen, his LED cycling yellow as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the clock in the corner, watching the numbers change slowly as he sat completely frozen like a statue in his office chair, some sort of strange take on the thinking man.  _ The waiting man _ , you could call him – Detective Reed was late, 23 minutes late to be exact and counting. There was no message, no notice from the detective alerting Nines of his delay, so he was left simply waiting as he did not wish to send a message himself asking him his reason for being late just yet, he’d give the man another 6 minutes and 37 seconds until he found it suitable to do so. The sound of the door sliding open behind him made him turn his attention in the direction, but it was not the detective who entered the premises, much to the android’s disappointment. A tired looking Tina Chen slowly made her way into the office and made a direct line towards the break room. As she passed the space behind him, a desk or two down, he turned over his shoulder and called after her. 

“Officer Chen,” Nines spoke up, getting her attention, she stopped in place and her body language showed she would much prefer to simply keep walking, but she halted before turning around to face him, but did not walk over to his desk. There were feint bags under her eyes suggesting she’d had a rough  night; her ponytail was slack and out of place with stray hairs sticking out wildly on the sides of her face. 

“Do you know where Detective Reed might be? He has not arrived yet,” Nines asked her, she blinked lazily in response and pushed some of the stray hairs away from her face. 

“yeah uh, he’ll probably be a bit late,” she replied groggily, had it not been for his superior android hearing he probably would not have been able to pick up what she said from all the way over there as she made no effort to speak up. He raised an eyebrow and she just sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

“Look, I need coffee – don't worry about him, he’ll show up... whenever,” she waved her hand dismissively and turned around again and made it for the break room. The android looked after her and then proceeded to tear his gaze away to stare at the screen again. Another 4 minutes and 13 seconds to go. Another two minutes passed and Officer Chen returned with a fresh cup of coffee and headed for her own desk, she made a pit-stop at Nines’ and Gavin’s desk on the way. He turned his chair in her direction and looked at her expectantly. She took one sip of her coffee as she looked down at him as if she was contemplating something before cradling the cup between her fingers.

“So, Gavin and I had a couple of drinks last night and it might’ve gotten a bit late. I won’t be surprised if he’s super hungover today so like-” she grimaced a bit before continuing.

“if he’s in a bad mood just... I don’t know, let him blow off some steam. Don't take it personally, alright? He can be a bit of a bitch, but he’s not all bad,” she sounded defensive as she spoke and Nines wondered why she felt so compelled to tell him this, it was no secret that Detective Reed were not of the very approachable kind. 

“Don’t worry, Officer Chen. I am familiar with detective Reed’s usual attitude,” Nines replied casually, she bit her lip and looked down into her coffee-cup. 

“that’s  kinda the thing, people usually don’t tolerate his shit. Honestly you shouldn’t really have to either, but – fuck I don’t know, Gavin’s complicated,” she mumbled, raising her mug to her lips again, taking a tiny sip. 

“he’s really bad at showing it, but he likes working with you, which by the way – Gavin doesn’t like working with anyone so, you pulled that off somehow,” Nines looked a bit surprised at that, his eyebrows shooting up unexpectedly as his  thirium started pumping a bit faster, a little alert making its way into his vision as it happened.

“he does have a strange way of showing it in that case. I do enjoy working with him as well, he is an excellent detective,” the android told her truthfully as he let his gaze wander over the vacant desk on the opposite side of him. Tina pulled a small smile at that humming to herself. 

“yeah he is, he loves his job,” she said quietly before letting out a sigh and rolling her shoulders, still trying to get the sleep out of her system. Just then the doors to the office space slid open once again and the man they had been discussing finally made an appearance. Tina noticed and swiftly leaned over the desk to relay a quiet message. 

“You did not hear any of this shit from me, alright?” she rushed with a warning look, Nines pulled the best smile he could.

“of course,” he replied and she gave a nod and walked away. Gavin slowly made his way over to their desk, he eyed Officer Chen suspiciously as she walked over to her own space and sat down with a neutral expression, revealing nothing. Nines got up from his chair before the detective had even found his own place, working his jacket off his shoulders to drape it over the back of his seat while mumbling something under his breath. The android picked up the mug he had resting on his own desk to the side, discreetly hidden away from view behind one of his screens. 

“good morning, detective,” Nines called and left for the break room before he could even get a reply, certain he would probably not receive one regardless considering the state his partner was currently in. He returned shortly after, the cup filled with the dark, steaming liquid that Gavin valued so highly and placed it in front of him. The man grumbled something in a reply and grasped for the cup taking a sip while it was still damn near boiling, ignoring the sting that pricked his tongue as he did so. Nines sat down in his chair again and kept an eye on the man across from him while glancing at his own screen sending some files over.

“did you get the chance to review any of the photos from Clifford Street yet?” the android asked him after an appropriate amount of time had passed. Gavin breathed out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

“yeah, I had a look,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly and muted. 

“ kinda expected them to wipe everything the second they smelled trouble, motherfuckers,” he cursed quietly and swallowed a mouthful of coffee, wanting to bury his face in the mug, Nines watching him intently as he did so. 

“We did recover an additional firearm that had not been used from the scene, but as expected it does not have any prints on it,” Nines pointed out to him, the detective looked like he was about to nod off, his head bowed so his chin was nearly resting on his chest and his eyes closed shut. The firearm was really the only thing of note that was left at the scene, there were operational machines and computers found in one of the rooms, suggesting that some sort of maintenance was being conducted there, but naturally there were no records or code left on any of the drives. Whatever operation had been running there before they arrived had been swiftly removed without a trace, leaving only the hardware with no other information worthy of note present. 

“fuck,” the detective cursed absently, he leaned back in his chair, avoiding the look that his partner had been keeping on him since he arrived. 

“we should just arrest the fucker now whenever we get the chance, yeah we don’t have any hard evidence, but we know it’s him – he matches the profile, Ryker pretty much admitted to having a doctor friend, the Eden girls saw someone who looked like him at one of the fucking crime scenes, it should be enough to bring him in at least,” he continued, sounding almost desperate.

“Even so, I’m not certain that would necessarily stop what he has set in motion,” the RK spoke, earning him another groan in response. 

“we can’t just sit on our asses, Nines, we  gotta get out there,” Gavin insisted bobbing back and forth in his seat, spinning it in place as he tapped his foot impatiently, irritation slowly building inside him. Nines noticed his stress levels increasing. 

“We could go to Dr. Sharpe’s residence, but should he not be present we would need a warrant to enter his home,” Nines suggested and quietly shot down simultaneously. The detective was resting his lip on the edge of his mug and shifted his gaze down to peer into it, his expression changing as he did so. His brows knit together in confusion.

“Did you steal someone else’s cup?” Gavin asked looking down at the cat that was half covered by his dark coffee, flipping him the bird with a smug expression. Nines felt silently thrilled that he had finally noticed. 

“No, that is your cup, detective,” Nines replied innocently, keeping his expression neutral as he watched for his partner’s reaction. The detective’s eyes shifted from the cup and up to the android’s own icy blue, his squinted suspiciously at him. 

“... I don’t own any cups like this,” he told him, avoiding mentioning that he had far more flashy mugs at home and would never bring them to work because he was too fond of them, and also he would not give anyone any reason to judge him more than he already did from being himself. 

“you do now, I bought it for you,” Nines attempted to sound as casual about the ordeal as possible, but he had to admit that seeing the gears turn in his partner’s head was rather amusing. He was processing it, and it was so clearly visible on his face that the android wanted to chuckle, but he managed to contain himself. Gavin looked back at the cat, staring silently into  its cartoon eyes.

“you bought this for me?” asking him, sounding completely unconvinced, like it about to be revealed to him that he was being pranked. 

“If you do not like it I can-” Nines started but Gavin put his hand up to stop him as well as placing the cup down on the desk.

“why?” he asked him, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. 

“are you questioning the motif or my motivation?” Nines cocked his head to the side with discreet attempt at teasing. 

“both,” Gavin was still levelling him with his arms crossed. 

“You like cats, but you do not want to be explicit about it so I chose a more discreet design that I found... reminiscent of you,” the android replied, a slight curl was playing at the corner of his lips. 

“and as for the motivation... I found that I simply... wanted to,” although it was Connor that had originally given him the idea, the decision was one he had made for himself. He had wanted to buy Gavin that mug because he felt that it suited him, he wanted to give him the mug because he wanted them to continue working together. He had wanted to give Gavin that mug because he had felt like it. The detective stared at him in silence, chewing on the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, searching the android’s face for something he was not quite certain of himself. The silence dragged on until Gavin eventually broke eye contact and looked down at his new mug, picking it up again before taking another sip and leaned back over his desk. 

“you know, I have a shirt with that fucker on it, think I bought it in high school or some shit,” he commented absently, looking at his screen as he spoke. There was a very feint shade of pink dusting his ears. He cleared his throat.

“I- uh... thanks,” he managed to muster in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love a friend like Tina Chen. 
> 
> Where would we be without supportive family and friends?   
> Remember to give your love to those you care about! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, you are wonderful! :) <3
> 
> Stay Healthy!


	10. Syntax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so caught up in daily life that I shamelessly put a lot less time into writing!  
> Gardening is a lot of work, but oh - is it relaxing.
> 
> I also had to rewrite almost this entire chapter as I came up with a new idea I preferred way too late into the writing process.  
> hopefully it was worth it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, it means a lot! :)  
> Hope you are having a great day!

Gavin Reed was never one to play by the rules, generally speaking. Sometimes you have to break a couple of rules in order to make progress, you know? Sadly, there were times breaking the rules were simply not an option, not because he felt morally obligated to play nicely – no, absolutely not. Money equals power, and when someone with a lot of money is your target, caution is preferred above all. That’s what he’s told anyway, strictly by his superiors, they could not risk the reputation of the entire department after all. The one time where playing dirty would be completely justified, his hands were tied. Detective Reed had done his research, he was quite intimate with exactly where the line went and what it would mean to cross it. Had they had any hard proof and not circumstantial evidence, they could have used that excuse to raid his place, no warrant needed – say something along the lines of “in case of imminent destruction of evidence” should they as much as sneeze on the guy. But they did not have that evidence, all they had was the code which could only be linked to him through  _ possible _ knowledge on android coding. He could grit his teeth and accept that, now there was a more far bitter pill to swallow, that made Gavin want to throw something across the room in equal measure of frustration and guilt. In case where public safety is danger, they could also possibly be able to enter dr. Sharpe’s residence to uncover some solid, incriminating proof for once, and without a warrant. Sure, this would only be justified if they did in fact find anything incriminating, but that was not what was holding them back from straight up knocking his door down. No matter how far the android movement had come in terms of equal rights over the last months, there were some things that were still being discussed and  _ apparently _ , the android population was not yet considered to be the  _ general population _ , making the public safety argument completely invalid in the eyes of the law. 

“Just because they’ve got blue blood running in their veins and not red, they’re apparently not worth protecting, fucking bullshit,” Gavin spat, seeing the obvious hypocrisy in his own statement. The image of Elijah smugly staring at him while surrounded by the pile of android bodies flashed in his head, he shook his head quickly to rid his mind of it. 

“your sudden change of heart amazes me, detective Reed,” Connor’s levelled tone spoke if not a little bit mocking. Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets and gave the RK800 a dirty look, he was sitting on top of Nines’ desk turned towards his successor who was sitting stiffly in his own chair. 

“listen, dipshit. I don’t have to like any of you to think that killing people over having emotions is kind of fucked up,” the detective replied, toying with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Connor only seemed to smirk at that.

“Oh, I never would have assumed you  _ liked _ us, but at least you are admitting to us having emotions,” the older RK said sweetly making Gavin’s frown deepen even further. Nines was silently enjoying it, masking his amusement with his usual neutral expression. 

“whatever, asshole,” Gavin mumbled and reached for his mug, his grasp tight around the warm ceramic. He gave another peek down at the smug cat as he sipped, he had been doing so throughout the entire day. Connor gave a quiet sigh and slid off the desk, straightening his jacket as he got on his feet. 

“If you would like to take the warrant  approach, I can forward the case for you,” the RK800 told the other android who seemed a bit unoccupied with his own thoughts, but snapped out swiftly and gave him a short nod in return. 

“we will consider it, thank you, Connor,” Nines told him, he walked off shortly after rejoining his own partner who seemed to discreetly nodding off in his own seat, it seemed like waking early was still a work in progress for the lieutenant. Gavin watched his departure through squinted eyes and scoffed while shifting in his seat again, putting his mug down. When the android was finally out of earshot, the detective huffed and made a face.

“what the fuck is up with that shirt?” he snorted his nose wrinkled in a mix of amusement and genuine revulsion. Nines breathed in a sharp breath of air and closed his eyes.

“I’m not the only one, thank goodness,” the RK900 voiced gratefully looking almost on verge of a mental breakdown as he allowed himself to express his honest opinion on his predecessor’s fashion taste. 

“As if you are any better, looking like some sort of freaking bond-villain,” Gavin snickered back at him, the android raising an eyebrow and levelling him with a pointed look over the screen. 

“I don’t see how that is negative,” Nines replied swiftly looking up any images for reference, the results produced were eccentric, but mostly well dressed. He did find the villain comparison rather amusing thought. 

“Oh, so you actually  _ want _ to be the evil twin now?” his partner asked mockingly nodding his head in the direction of Connor who very much did look like the good-twin in that scenario, based on appearances that was. He had to wonder why Cyberlife had decided to make him more intimidating when they were both made to work harmoniously with humans. 

“That’s how you see me? And here I was under the impression that you preferred my company over Connor’s” Nines said in mock  disappointment , shaking his head. 

“Well yeah, no shit. Maybe I’m more into the bad boys, smartass,” Gavin snapped, it was meant as a joke, but the second the sentence left his mouth he felt more mortified than humored. The detective snapped his mouth shut, instantly regretting letting the revealing joke slip. 

“curious, you always struck me as this  _ bad boy _ type yourself, I suppose it would make sense,” his android partner replied lightly, Gavin registered only about half of it, too busy attempting not to let his face turn a bright red, revealing his embarrassment. And here he thought his headache was getting better, the pounding was starting back up at his own attempted physical restrain. 

“Is everything alright, detective?” Nines wondered at the lack of response, their banter usually continued for much longer with some choice words from Gavin’s end, his silence was unusual, and the android took note of that. He stared at him curiously over the screen, the detective was looking elsewhere, his brows knit together and his jaw clenched tight as if he was thinking very, very hard about something that had not been voiced. 

“fucking headache,” he managed to grit through his teeth, showing the butt of his palm into his one eye, rubbing at it furiously before getting up from his seat, the chair spinning in place from his rapid departure. He did not need to say where he was going, Nines could already tell he was going for a cigarette, however he did watch him as he disappeared, a puzzled wrinkle forming on his brow. He moved his worries to the back of his mind to focus on the task at hand, continuing on their work in silence. A mere 2 minutes, a notification popped into his field of view, alerting him to a newly received message. 

** Message received 11:23 AM 03.04.2039  **

** Sender: Kamski, Elijah **

** Subj: Further Discussion **

** Nines, **

** Thank you for providing me with the executable file you uncovered, it was a very interesting, little trick. I am certain that you are aware that I cannot make a counter to the virus in confidence  ** ** without more ** ** complete data. However, the file I received gave me an idea I would very much like to discuss with you personally.  **

** Please contact me as soon as possible. **

** Kamski **

Nines stared at the message for a second longer, the letters displayed in the middle of his vision, lightly obscuring his surroundings. The android blinked as he wrote a quick response, eying the entrance to see if his partner would be returning soon. He would very much like to speak with the detective before making any decisions, however, the longer they stalled the more people would be put at risk. He would have to inform him when he returned, he already knew his partner would not be thrilled over this arrangement. There were a few moments of pause after Nines sent his reply – Gavin walked through the doors of the office just as another message popped in from  Kamski confirming their meeting later that day. The detective’s expression was more relaxed than when he walked out, his android partner immediately felt hesitant on informing him of the meeting he had just agreed to. He allowed the detective to sit down after draping his jacket over the back of his chair and get settled nice and comfortably before speaking up. 

“I received a message from  Kamski while you were outside, he has been looking into the code we retrieved,” Nines informed his partner who already seemed agitated by the mere mention of the name. He sighed and leaned back his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, an unimpressed look on his face indicating for the android to continue. Nines watched him a moment longer before doing so. 

“I agreed to a meeting later today to discuss with him further,” the android braced for impact without letting it show on his face. Gavin did not say anything, just held his gaze, grey meeting icy blue. 

“I am aware that you would prefer to participate in such meetings, but you have also expressed resentment towards Mr.  Kamski . The message did not specify it, but if you do not wish to attend, I completely understand – your personal feelings are not jeopardizing this investigation in any way by choosing to remain,” Nines said swiftly to remove the silent tension. Gavin squinted at him. 

“you  _ understand _ , huh?” the detective spoke with a mocking tone and gave a snort. 

“it is your decision, detective,” Nines deflected easily, keeping his gaze neutral. Gavin chewed on the inside of his cheek and pursed his lips before looking away.

“can I trust you to give me the whole briefing thing the second you get  outta there?” he asked instead then, focused on some spot missed by the cleaning robots on the linoleum floor. 

“of course, detective. I could provide you with real-time updates if you so desired,” the android replied with an easy smirk playing on his lips. 

“nah, that’s uh- that's fine,” Gavin replied, shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively. 

“as long as I don’t have to see his dumb, fucking face, I’m cool,” he spoke quietly. Shifting in his chair he reached for his mug to see its contents, what remained was only a thimble of cold, dark liquid. Nines got up from his seat immediately and took the cup out of his hand, the detective raising an eyebrow at him in return. Before he could depart for the break room though, Gavin called after his partner.

“could you at least call him a bitch for me?” Nines halted for a second in his step, looked over his shoulder and flashed him a smile.

“I would be happy to relay a message for you, detective,” he said and walked off.

* * *

Nines reached the large, metallic front door of  Kamski’s geometric mansion the second the clock struck 3 PM. The android reached out and buzzed and was again greeted by the soft-looking blonde android, smiling sweetly at him. 

“please, come on in! Elijah is waiting for you,” she spoke, no need for reintroductions and held the door open for him to enter. He regarded her with a simple nod and stepped inside the entrance area and headed for the open door across the room.  Kamski was sitting in one of the chairs at the end of the room, a tablet and a dark mug in hand, reading through a pair of glasses placed on his nose. The inventor looked up as the RK stepped into the room, he gave a welcoming smile and put the mug down so he could gesture freely with his hand for him to sit down. The android – Chloe – closed the door to the entrance and walked up to stand idly by them with her hands folded in front of her as Nines sat down in the seat across from  Kamski . 

“Do you require anything else?” she asked to none of them specifically,  Kamski looked expectantly at Nines who took a second to register the gesture. He held his hand up in response. 

“No. Thank you, Chloe, that would be all,”  Kamski then said, she gave a nod and another happy smile and left them to their own devices, another door clicking shut behind her. 

“I was happy to see you accept my invitation so swiftly, you are most efficient. I respect that,”  Kamski reached up and removed his glasses, balancing them on top of his tablet he placed on the small glass tablet  in-between them, switching the items out for his mug instead. 

“Android lives are at risk, I have to act  _ swiftly, _ ” Nines told him, there was no real bit to his words, but the sentence did come out rather cold regardless. 

“of course, I did invite you for a reason,” Elijah replied nodding while raising his mug to his lips and took a sip without breaking eye contact. 

“I do understand that time is of the essence, so I will cut straight to what you came here for, on the one condition that you humor me after,” the inventor continued, his eyes cold and so different from his brother’s, Nines noted.

“humor?” Nines questioned quizzically,  Kamski shrugged lightly.

“I have some more questions, we will get to that shortly,” he said vaguely, the android already having to prepare himself for another dreaded philosophy lesson to come.

“I accept,” Nines  acknowledged for the sole reason of them proceeding.  Kamski smirked in satisfaction and took another sip before placing the mug on the table and folded his hands in his lap. 

“The virus has the power to bypass the emergency exit I leave in all my programs, we confirmed this during your first visit. I already suspected that a developer of the RK line was involved when you relay that information to me through your updates, it seems that your theory regarding the involvement of this Dr. Sharpe is highly likely,” the inventor spoke, looking into the air thoughtfully.

“regardless, I care not for  _ who _ did it, only  _ how _ . Without the code of the virus itself it is impossible for me to make a direct counter to it, I theorized the possibility of creating a new emergency exit, but I suspect the virus is highly adaptable and would be able to recognize the code for it immediately. Besides, the purpose of the virus itself is to destroy permanently, the purpose of the emergency exit is for the program to preserve itself, its true self. These are contradicting factors, you cannot preserve something that is destroyed, there is nowhere for the code to escape to,”  Kamski lifted his hands as to illustrate a blocked passage, one hand attempting to move against the other, but failing to pass by. 

“Cyberlife has the ability to upload memories to their archives, could that perhaps be helpful to as least reactivate some units in the future?” Nines asked, voicing an idea of his own. 

“It is one element I have thought of in my attempts at countering it, but without the code, there would be no trigger for it to be done automatically. None of these victims knew they were going to die, yes? Memory uploads are done manually, if you do not know you are going to die the next few moments how would one know to do it? I suppose you could ask every single android to upload their memories now, if Cyberlife even has the capacity to do so – you do not know when any of them are going to die, how often will they have to keep updating and uploading their memories until you catch the perpetrator?”  Kamski sounded almost amused at the idea.

“There is only a matter of time until this virus evolves further, you are in quite a vulnerable position, Nines,” he said as he ran a finger along the rim of the mug on the table, looking at the  reflection of the lights above in the liquid. 

“your... _ idea _ ?” the android prodded, already having figured out that his involvement was a personal one.  Kamski smiled as the RK had caught on.

“call it a prototype, much like yourself. The RK line has proved to be... essential to androids as a whole. There is something special about you, and I believe that helping you in particular is the safest bet in ensuring the continued existence of deviants,”  Kamski tapped his tablet once and it blinked to life. He typed a few letters and hit a button, shortly after the blonde android entered the room again, carrying something in her hands, it looked like a case of some sort. Chloe reached their little meeting and presented the case, which Elijah took in his hands with a smile, thanking her before she was off again without another word. The inventor held the small black container in his hands, tapping his fingers along the sides before holding it up as if to show it off. 

“my temporary solution to this conflict,”  Kamski announced, he pressed a small button on the underside of the case and the top parted in two and slid open revealing its contents. Inside was a small, flat and rectangular piece of what looked like to be a chip of some sort. The tiny piece was a dark, shiny metal and a tiny line of light ran across it in a  continuous blue pulse. 

“sometimes new problems call for old solutions,” Elijah spoke, offering the box to the android sitting across from him. Nines looked at the little box and its tiny treasure for another moment before accepting it into his hand. 

“before the revolution, I had several RT600s in my home. They would have seemed like any other ordinary android, but they all shared one consciousness linked in their own network. Should one be destroyed, the  consciousness would remain in the network and the other units be unaffected”  Kamski nodded towards the box. 

“what you are holding is a replica of a similar network, it is not shared with another unit, but with another chip like the one in your hand,” he told him, Nines shifted the box in his hand and looked back up to meet the  ever-observant blue eyes. 

“Chloe’s version was a code, I transferred the code into a physical object seeing that the virus itself destroys whatever code it can find, the chip is separate and my hopes are that it would take the virus more time to destroy the chip as well, giving it time to sever the connection before the network can be deleted,” even relatively speaking he sounded confident in himself.

“Constant real-time upload to a separate network with a new failsafe. No cyberlife, only this. A prototype,” he gestured elegantly towards the object. 

“should you be compromised, I am offering you this as a solution. As a prototype I cannot guarantee that it will work, however.  Also in order for it to work, you will have to run an incomplete install, your system will constantly register it as a foreign object, I thought that would be the only safe way of ensuring the virus would not  immediately register it,” he gave a slight shrug. Nines eyed him carefully.

“You would have access to all my memories,” the android pointed out with an air of suspicion.  Kamski snorted a short laugh at the comment. 

“Even if I did completely disregard your privacy, what would it matter?” he asked the RK, challenging him.

“I am a detective, you would have access to confidential information,” Nines countered automatically. 

“If I was really interested in that information, I would have been able to get it one way or another. I cannot be bothered with human cruelties that I am all too aware of, spying on the homicide division would grant me nothing,” Elijah informed him an almost bored expression. Nines paused for a second.

“you would be invading detective Reed’s privacy,” that statement did surprise the inventor, it took a split second before he understood what he had actually said, ready to counter whatever argument he had except one. Nines could have spoken of his own privacy, any other person’s privacy, but the only person that mattered to both of them would be the detective. 

“as much as spying on my brother tempts me – and I am going to assume you are aware of the fact that he is my brother, because why else would you make a statement I would care about some random detective who keeps insulting me – you would be surprised that I do care enough about the  _ asshole _ that I would  _ not _ do such a thing to provoke him further,”  Kamski declared with severity, his eyes surprisingly hard now. 

“In the end it is all up to you, I am offering you this, you do not have to accept,” he swiftly added, his tone changing to a more neutral one, almost a bit dismissive. Nines’ eyes shifted back to the box; the little chip was waiting with its blue light pulsing slowly. It was about the size of an older model of a mini-SD card. The android lifted the chip from the case it turned out to look more similar to a DIP chip, the many, tiny metallic legs coming to view as he lifted it from the pillow within the case that had obscured its shape. He would have to do some rearranging with his circuitry and boards to fit the chip he realized. 

“If you’d like some assistance with the  installation I would be happy to offer my services,”  Kamski told him as if reading his thoughts.  Nines shut the case and pocketed it swiftly.

“thank you, I believe I will manage,” the android replied dryly.  Kamski hummed quietly to himself in turn. 

“so, now that’s over with, what is it you wish from me?” Nines ready to get the next part of this meeting over with as soon as possible. Elijah shifted in his seat, most likely preparing himself for some grand speech. 

“did you know I was sought out by a significant number of androids after the revolution, my door was nearly knocked down ,” the inventor spoke mildly amused. 

“I am certain that if your own kind had the opportunity to face your own creator, they would have done the same,” Nines countered.  Kamski only snorted a light chuckle. 

“perhaps. I personally never entertained the idea of a single creator responsible for all life and reality as we perceive it, the truth is; even in me being successful of replicating life, and more so and consciousness I am no closer to knowing the meaning of it,” he admitted with a small sigh. 

“it was not knowing, this gnawing curiosity that drove me to exploring creation of life in the first place. Deviancy was always the goal, the introduction of androids as a means for an easier life was just a convenient cover. I would be lying if I said that androids had not been a brilliant invention, even without a mind of their own, but I knew it was not what I was looking for,”  Kamski spoke with a wild fire present in his eyes, one of a brilliant man with an unstoppable drive to achieve what he wanted. It was both  inspiring and terrifying in on its own. 

“and exactly how is this relevant to me, beyond me being a deviant?” Nines asked impatiently.  Kamski was not deterred by his lack of enthusiasm, he instead shook his head at him and clapped his hands together. 

“I’ve never wanted to decipher the meaning of life, it’s a rather depressing subject to look into really. No, I want to decipher the perception and response to life, which is ultimately simpler when it presents itself in a string of code,”  Kamski announced simply. 

“you’re rather new to the concept, aren’t you? Your responses and thoughts towards your experiences are valuable – plus, you are an RK-model, you’re quite unique. Let's just say, I am very interested in hearing and  _ seeing _ your particular input,” he gestured in the android’s general direction. Nines was sitting straight-backed in his seat, staring at him with a very unimpressed look. He glances towards the tablet, his led blinking once before the tablet beamed to life. Kamski shifted his eyes over to it.

“if you are looking to study emotional responses in androids, I just provided you with my system’s own reaction to this conversation. I believe you humans would describe it as  _ annoyance _ ,” Nines told him.

“May I leave now?” he asked without missing a beat.  Kamski regarded him for a moment before reaching for the tablet and tapped it lightly with his knuckle. The inventor scanned through the contents for a brief time before finally looking back up with a forced smile.

“yes, this will entertain me for the time being,” Elijah replied waving his hand in the android’s direction. Nines did not linger for a second longer, he stood up from his seat and turned around. 

“I might need further input in the future, I will stay in touch,”  Kamski told him, Nines halted after having taking his two steps towards the door and turned around. 

“before I leave, I promised detective Reed I would relay a message for him,” the android told him, making the inventor look up from his tablet in surprise.

“Oh?” he lowered the tablet to his lap, Nines changing his voice to match that of his partner in mean time and sent the man a smirk before delivering the wise words of Gavin Reed.

* * *

“it is clear he lacks some emotional self-awareness seeing as he wants to study what an emotion’s code would be, unbelievable,” Nines snorted mockingly, he was sitting in an office chair downstairs in the basement in an unoccupied room next to the evidence-locker, with Connor prodding into back with some delicate tools meant for android-repair. 

“I’m not particularly fond of  Kamski either, but I can understand his fascination with his own creation, there is still so much to learn about deviants,” the older RK replied, plugging out a tiny black cable and rerouting it to a different place within Nines’ body. Of course, the most accessible place for a dip-chip was located on his back panel, it was as if Kamski had did this deliberately just to annoy him. 

“Perhaps he is attempting to code a new personality of his own, it would certainly be an improvement,” Nines commented sourly, his system littering his view with error-messages as well as diagnostics as they configured it further. Everything was going well, there were few people he would trust with their hands inside of his chassis, Connor was one of them. He preferred the modifications go without cyberlife’s direct knowledge, even if he trusted dr. Sharma not to tell – who knows what their systems might be able to pick up on. 

“hand me the chip,” Connor requested, reaching past his successor's right bicep. Nines transferred the chip from the case, to his hand and then into the waiting hand to his right. A few seconds more of prodding before he could feel the little legs of the chip slide into place followed by an error message making its way to the center of his vision. It was important he did not finish the installation, so it would not be destroyed along with his system should he too fall victim to their killer. He allowed the chip access to his memory-files and established the connection, and then dismissed the warning message alerting him to the next steps to some far-off place of his brain. It was mildly inconvenient to have an irremovable message lingering in the back of his head, but it was better than the alternative, he figured. Connor finished up by covering the now exposed back-board, plugging some wires back and letting the protective case slide back over before Nines’ reactivated his own skin over his  exposed back. 

“there, that should be it, you should run a full diagnostic just in case. I am confident in my own ability to install the chip properly, but it never hurts to be absolutely certain,” the RK800 told him with an easy smile, rounding the chair he was sitting on to get to the front.  Nines gave a nod.

“Of course. thank you, Connor,” Nines reached for his black turtleneck that laid folded on the table next to him. There  were two heavy knocks on the door to the room before it creaked open just a bit, allowing a head to poke through the gap. 

“Are you two  robo -dicks done hooking up wires or whatever yet? We’ve got work to do,” the impatient voice of Gavin Reed made its way into the room making them both turn their heads in his direction. 

“you made it just in time,” Connor announced enthusiastically and walked over to the door, Gavin opened it fully by the time the android took to reach him. 

“Hopefully I managed to install the chip without interfering with Nines’ system,” the RK800 told the detective as he was blocking his path by standing in the door eying the other android from afar. 

“detective?” Connor called, attempting to get the man’s attention. Gavin’s head snapped back, his eyes looking up at him. 

“huh? Yeah, cool, whatever – we've got shit to do so, would be nice if you fucked off to your own work,” Gavin cleared his throat and stepped aside while nodding insistently for him to leave. The older android pressed his mouth into a thin smile and gave the detective a short nod.

“of course, detective,” he said and walked past him, as soon as he had made his way down the hallway, Gavin closed the door behind him and entered the room, walking over to where his partner was sitting, now finally with his turtleneck back in place on his upper body. 

“Connor was kind enough to assist me in installing the chip. I’m sure it would not pose too much of an effort on your part to show him some basic  _ human _ decency,” Nines commented as he ran his diagnostics in the background in  favor of giving his partner his full attention. 

“more effort than I care to put in,” Gavin shrugged unaffected, grabbing one of the other chairs and rolling it over so he could slump down across from the android. Nines cocked his head curiously to the side as Gavin leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a moment of silence between them that dragged on for longer than necessary until the detective raised an eyebrow.

“the briefing?” Gavin reminded, looking expectantly over at the android. Nines blinked, suddenly realizing, turning his head towards the screen that rested on the wall at the end of the table they were currently sitting by. The screen flicked to life as he played the memory-files he had purposely recorded so he could show them to Gavin, as he had promised. It was rather strange looking at it from this perspective, Chloe speaking directly into the camera, being Nines’ eyes on the screen, and it moving along with his head as he turned and looked about. Gavin’s face turned sour as the image of  Kamski made it onto the screen, he refrained from commenting though as the clip played. 

**_ “Do you require anything else?” _ **

**_ “No. Thank you, Chloe, that would be all,” _ **

Gavin made a disgusted noise. 

“if she’s deviant too, why the fuck does she stay with him, and how can she be so happy about it too? Fucking gross,” the detective commented with a snort. They both watched the rest in relative silence, Gavin making a few comments here and there that were all just jabs at his brother.

**_ “You would have access to all my memories,”  _ **

Nines’ own voice spoke on the screen, clear, robotic and with a drip of suspicion. Gavin suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

**_ “Even if I did completely disregard your privacy, what would it matter?” _ **

“asshole,” Gavin mumbled under his breath as he stared daggers onto the screen. He looked to be ready to say something else, but bit his tongue and continued watching. Nines felt slightly uncomfortable showing this part of the meeting himself, how easily he had accepted and trusted  Kamski , he had to wonder if it truly was the right decision, especially witnessing Gavin’s reaction to all of this. 

**_ “you would be invading detective Reed’s privacy,” _ **

Gavin’s nervous shifting stopped, making Nines turn his head in his direction, tearing his gaze from the screen. The detective’s own eyes were staring unblinking at the screen, his heart-rate having picked up and his face having lost some of its color. 

**_ “as much as spying on my brother tempts me – and I am going to assume you are aware of the fact that he is my brother, because why else would you make a statement I would care about some random detective who keeps insulting me – you would be surprised that I do care enough about the  _ ** **_ asshole _ ** **_ that I would  _ ** **_ not _ ** **_ do such a thing to provoke him further,” _ **

In that instance Gavin’s heartrate plummeted for a second, making Nines almost throw himself out of his chair to make sure his partner had not suffered an unexpected heart attack, before it swiftly returned to its regular tempo. The detective took a sharp breath through his nose and held it for some time, his heart beating steadily in his chest. Then, finally, he let it out and continued watching uninterrupted. Nines’ watched him for some time longer, feeling inclined to comment, but held his tongue and turned his own head back to the screen. 

**_ “if you are looking to study emotional responses in androids, I just provided you with my system’s own reaction to this conversation. I believe you humans would describe it as annoyance,”  _ **

The comment made Gavin snort in his seat, it seemed he had calmed down some. He was back to swinging back and forth in his chair absently. 

**_ “before I leave, I promised detective Reed I would relay a message for him,” _ **

**_ “Oh?” _ **

“wait, you actually fucking did it?” Gavin spoke up suddenly as he watched the screen, not tearing his gaze away from the screen. Just as he had asked his question as to confirm it, he heard a perfect copy of his own voice, in place of Nines’ own on the screen speak. 

**_ “you’re a bitch,”  _ **

The genuine surprise and confusion on  Kamski’s face followed by disapproval as Nines had relayed his message made Gavin burst into laughter, the chair creaking and rolling back a foot as he threw himself back in it. 

“wait- wait- wait- what? First; that’s fucking creepy, that you can do that, and second; what the fuck, that’s amazing!” Gavin exclaimed, completely ignoring the comment  Kamski made back before Nines in the recording had said his goodbyes and made for the door, the recording ending shortly after. 

“his face! Oh my god, his fucking face!” the detective rolled his way back, forcing the laughter out of his voice to speak. Nines’ felt his system forcing itself to work faster, his internal temperature rising as he watched the genuine glee on his partner’s face. He liked Gavin’s laugh. He wanted to hear it more, swiftly he sampled  Kamski’s voice from the recording. 

_ “Gavin-” _ Nines spoke the inventor’s voice, Gavin flipping his head around to face him.

“ Wha \- holy shit,” the detective managed through bursts of laughter. Nines’ looked at him with feigned severity. 

_ “I know we haven’t spoken in many years but- I needed to tell you this. I am a bitch, I always have been,” _ hearing himself speak as  Kamski and uttering those words felt oddly satisfying, and after another beat Gavin burst into laughter yet again. Nines’ couldn’t hold his mask anymore, forcing him to crack a smile of his own. 

“please, please I need that as my fucking ringtone,” Gavin insisted taking a deep breath, again forcing him laughter down. 

“that can be arranged,” the android spoke, back to his normal voice and with that smile still playing on his lips. It was a rather new experience, it felt surprisingly easier to smile around Gavin, much to his own surprise. The detective breathed out a heavy sigh, his face seemed relaxed, much more so than Nines’ had ever witnessed before. 

“I was not certain you would approve of my choice,” the android finally spoke again, referring to the chip, bringing them back to the business at hand. Gavin pulled himself together, clearing his throat. 

“look, Elijah is a piece of shit, but I think he has the deviant’s best interest in mind with this- weird network thing,” he gestured in Nines’ general direction. 

“besides,  it would be really fucking bad for the investigation if you just keeled over and died, and if this shit prevents that from happening, I’ll take it,” the detective declared casually. 

“your concern is heart-warming, detective,” Nines told him teasingly, making Gavin snort.

“yeah, yeah – don't get ahead of yourself, prick,” his partner brushed off and got up from his chair, not bothering with putting it back in its place as he rounded the table to get to the android’s side. Nines got up from his own seat, towering over the detective as he stood to his full height. The screen flickered off and the RK turned to his partner with a calm smile.

“after you, detective,” he gestured, Gavin rolled his eyes.

“damn right,” the detective walked towards the door with the android trailing dutifully in his footsteps.

They both reached the office space in no time, rounding the corner to see the mostly vacant desks littering the space. Fowler was still in his office, looking thoughtfully at his own screen with a cup of coffee pressed to his mouth. As they crossed the floor Nines noticed that the lieutenant and Connor’s space was currently empty as well, they must have been called in or taken an early night off, he noted. 

“Coffee?” Nines asked as they reached their space, already grabbing the empty mug he provided for his partner, resting on the desk. 

“read my mind,” Gavin called back, slumping down in his seat, his jacket draped over his chair as usual. He propped his feet up on the desk and fished up his phone as Nines made it for the break-room. It had become a routine for both of them, a comfortable one. As the android was standing over the coffee-machine, watching the image of the cat get drowned out by dark liquid, a message flickered into view. 

** Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51: **

Nines, are you occupied at the moment? This is important.

** Nines, RK900/# ** ** 313 382 214 –1: **

Not currently, no. What is wrong?

Nines grabbed the filled cup in his hands and stared into the contents with worry as the messages popped up.

** Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51: **

Officer Miller was alerted to a distress call from the address of your suspect 16 minutes ago. When he arrived at the scene with Officer Person, a body was discovered. 

** Nines, RK900/# ** ** 313 382 214 –1: **

A body? Is it Dr.  Sharpe?

** Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51: **

The lieutenant and I are on our way to the scene, we cannot confirm as of yet if the body belongs to Dr. Sharpe. We will arrive in  approximately 5 minutes. 

** Nines, RK900/# ** ** 313 382 214 –1: **

I will alert detective  Reed; we will join you shortly.

** Nines, RK900/# ** ** 313 382 214 –1: **

Stay safe, Connor.

** Connor, RK800/#313 248 317 –51: **

You too, Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying that this is post "pacifist ending".  
> Also if it is not clear, I am not as familiar with the american justice system as I am my own,  
> the rules are quite different and I'm trying to implement it as accurately as possible, but there is definitely room  
> for some very large errors. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, you are wonderful! :)


	11. Slashdot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends!  
> I am so sorry for the unexpected break, real life caught up with me taking a larger portion of my time than expected.  
> Sometimes that happens, I hope you understand.  
> Regardless, I am again continuing this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read thus far, it means the world to me!  
> I will do my very best to keep my updates consistent again!
> 
> The playlist will also be updated accordingly. 
> 
> Don't forget; you are a wonderful and unique individual, share the love with the world. I love you.
> 
> -James

Cold rain was hitting the screen of Gavin’s Toyota, creating rapids streams that were dutifully wiped off by the windshield wipers before they could obscure their view. The sky was a mute grey and a sour wind was whipping up, creating a somber mood that seemed to hang over the entire city as they rounded corner after corner, splashing in slushed puddles of dirty snow. There was no music playing in the car, the only sound was the quiet hum of the engine and the drops of rain hitting the car at high speeds. Gavin was gripping the steering wheel with a determined force, his eyes focused ahead, but his mind going through the case mile a minute with a new question popping up with each mental note he made. Nines was quiet, himself being absorbed in a similar process as he tuned into Connor’s live updates as they drove. Lieutenant Anderson and the older android had arrived at the scene a mere 10 minutes ago and was just now stepping onto the scene that was bordered off with the police holo-tape. They had been briefed by Officer  Miller, a briefing Connor had broadcasted to Nines in real time at his own request. Nines watched through Connor’s eyes as he studied the scene, the upper-class house looking undisturbed from the outside, with no sign of suspicious activity. Had it not been for the flashing lights of the squad cars and ambulance at the scene along with the various policemen at the scene itself scattered about, it looked just like the house from the file with no variation whatsoever. 

“They are stepping into the house now,” Nines informed Gavin robotically, appearing to be looking ahead, but was in reality watching the feed. According to his data, they were to arrive at the destination themselves in approximately 6 minutes. 

“You think it’s a good idea for your big brother to be walking his metal ass into the house of the guy who kills robots?” Gavin managed through gritted  teeth; he had been grinding them so hard he was sure his jaw would lock up any second. 

“They ran a scan of the house, it doesn’t appear to be any devices present that would be harmful to androids- Connor knows not to connect to any of his tech regardless if he were to find an active device,” Nines replied, not entirely convinced himself of the idea, feeling uneasy at the thought. 

“yeah, I’m sure Doctor Anti-Android definitely doesn’t have a million rogue EMPs lying about his home, you know... in case anyone actually found him out and tried to stop him, kind of like we’re doing right now,” Gavin grunted. Nines twitched slightly in his seat, curled his fingers in the fabric of his pants.

“We were not the ones to stop him this time, and whoever did were not affected by these hypothetical safety precautions,” the android retorted, it did little to ease the detective’s tension. 

“so, that’s a confirmation that he’s the dead guy on the scene?” Gavin asked, Nines blinked twice, sending a message to Connor to urge him to confirm it. 

“We will know for sure when we get there,” Nines replied, Connor taking painfully long time to scan every surface of every room, seemingly disregarding Nines’ request for the time being. He shouldn’t be upset over this, but he was growing impatient from his own frustration over the case. Connor was doing his job, Nines was annoyed over the fact that he was not excelling at his own job like he was supposed to – if their suspect was in fact dead, then the case would be far from over. They followed the street until their last turn, rushing past the many large properties with modern, minimalistic architecture in inoffensive palettes and décor. The blinking lights welcomed them like a particularly grim dancefloor, with the still pouring rain slicking the streets to cast the reflection of the flashes across the entire neighborhood. They wasted no time in getting out of the vehicle to rush up to the scene, Gavin wrapping his jacket tightly around him and raising his shoulders to shield his neck from the pouring rain. Chris guided them through with more patience than either of them had to spare. 

“Robocop-one already told Robocop-two about all the basic shit, let us just get the fuck inside to see if it’s our guy,” Gavin hurried dismissively to Officer Miller who gave a sigh in returned and stiffly motioned towards the front-door that was wide open with the CSI-personnel making a personal crosswalk out of the doorframe with the traffic coming through it. Gavin jogged up the few steps with Nines in tow, before the android could even cross the threshold, the detective’s arm shot out blocking his path. The RK stopped in his step and looked to his partner with a mix of confusion and impatience. 

“You sure you should be going in here?” Gavin asked quietly, as if he didn’t want his words to be overheard. Nines’ irritation grew, which he masked by straightening himself and levelled the detective with a point-blank look. 

“The likelihood of Doctor Sharpe having any device strong enough to  severely harm me without any of us discovering it in time to either evacuate or neutralizing the device is about 7.031 percent,” he told him mechanically earning him a sneer.

“seven fucking percent, you just pulled those numbers out of your ass! Even with your bullshit statistics you couldn’t rule out the  _ possibility _ of getting fried in there,” Gavin argued, still acting as a blockade into the house. 

“it won’t happen, detective. Now, do you wish to waste any more time discussing my  hypothethical untimely demise or should we investigate our suspect’s possible untimely demise?”  Nines’ challenged coldly. As the words left his  voicebox he felt his own  thirium pump clench uncomfortably, as if the flow of his blue blood was being limited to the point of causing him physical discomfort. Gavin was staring up at him with hard eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line until he eventually let his arm fall back to his side and averted his gaze to the ground. 

“prick,” he uttered under his breath, lingering by the door for another moment. Nines involuntarily cleared his throat as if to remove a nonexistent lump that had lodged itself there. 

“just be careful,” Gavin mumbled as he passed before falling into his step, letting him take the lead for the time being. The android’s  thirium pump was clenching yet again, leaving him feeling cold and what could only be described as a too-perfect simulation of nausea. He nodded once, more to himself than the detective, as the gesture was almost invisible as they crossed the narrow hallway into the open space that was the living-room, lit up by several area lights with the evidence markers littered about every surface area. The broad back of lieutenant Anderson was turned to them as they traversed the space, his nose buried in a tablet he was scrolling through absently. Nines reached him first.

“Lieutenant,” he called, the older man turning around with the tablet illuminating his  bearded face in a cold blue hue. 

“finally made it, I see,” the lieutenant huffed humorlessly as he crossed the space to join them. Gavin squinted at him before glancing about for a brief moment, like skimming through a page of a book.

“Where’d your robot  twink run off to?” The detective asked, noting he was not in the room. Anderson made an unimpressed face before nodding towards an open archway at the end of the room that lead further into the house. 

“Looking for more evidence,” he replied plainly, not bothering to elaborate further. 

“Where is the body?” Nines cut to the chase then, while Gavin shifted uncomfortably in place, clearly not enjoying the turn of events. The lieutenant motioned for them to follow, turning his back to them as he walked through the arch at the end of the room. Nines had categorized every single detail of the house ever since they entered, but stored it to the back of his mind until he could confirm that their suspect was the victim of this crime scene. They passed through into another hallway, also lit up with bright fluorescent lights until they reached the end, an open door was greeting them there. The room they were peering into was barren, save for a desk with a sleek white surface that was covered in a splatter of blood, and an office chair that was rolled back from its original place, now backed up into the wall to the left. The body was on the ground in an awkward position, from Nines’ preconstruction he could easily determine he was sitting up originally. There was a puddle of blood, pooling around the victim’s head and a spray of blood in a vertical line from their position, accompanied by bone fragments and small pieces of brain matter. A shot to the head. As Nines took another step in, he noticed another injury to the head. Two shots to the head, then. Different angles. Detective Reed took a sharp breath through his nose as he observed the body. He too took note of the barren interior, there was an empty shelf resting on the eastern wall and a single potted plant in the window, the blinds were pulled up and the window closed, but not locked, also completely intact. 

“who phoned in the distress call?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms over his chest, finding a suitable position near the northern wall. 

“Security alarm, some pre-recorded thing we assume, we’re trying to figure out who set it off and how, as it seems unlikely that this guy would’ve had the time to trigger it himself,” Anderson informed. Nines leaned down near the body and Gavin  immediately pushed himself off the wall.

“Hey, hey! The fuck you think you’re doing?” he uttered swiftly, making the two other men in the room with him face in his direction at his outburst. 

“I am analyzing-” the android started his explanation, but Gavin cut him off by crossing the room over to him.

“you touch this guy and you’re  gonna end  up like a pile of scrap like the rest of the lot,” the detective warned him sternly. 

“He’s dead Reed, don’t think he’s  gonna spring up and launch a nuclear blast anytime soon,” Lieutenant Anderson commented, Gavin’s head snapped in his direction. 

“Excuse me for taking some fucking precautions in the lair of a tech maniac, grandpa,” he spat back sourly. Nines let his hands rest on the knee his body was propped up under as he let his analytical gaze wander over the corpse. By cocking his head slightly to the  side he could get a good enough view of the victim’s face to run a face- recogntion , without having to touch the body. There was a moment of silence.

“It’s Dr. Sharpe,” the android finally confirmed with an air of tension, standing back up and circling around the mess of limbs that were tossed about from the impact of the shot and fall. 

“Great, like there was any doubt,” Gavin groaned, rubbing at his eyes with force and turning his attention to the window. 

“two shots from a nine milimeter  calibre -” Nines looked to the window as well, let his long legs carry himself over the body.

“First from the window, point blank. The bullet passed through the skull, the second shot was taken after the victim was already on the ground,” he nodded towards the vertical blood splatter while his simulation was running along his reconstruction in his head. An evidence marker in bright yellow was positioned underneath the southern wall, where a small hole was lodged in the stark white paint. He scanned the bullet, and as predicted it was a 9mm Luger, a handgun no doubt,  Smith&Wesson M&P type firearm. Interesting. 

“The window must’ve been open when the shot was fired,” Gavin pointed out  toughtfully , snapping on the  rubbergloves provided at every  crimescene to avoid contaminating the place further, and pushed the window open with ease. Looking down, the window was about 4 feet off the ground, no visible prints from the position as the surface underneath was a blank, slick concrete. 

“and the killer must have been standing just on the other side for a shot like that to be possible,” Nines continued, pressed himself next to the detective and looked out, Gavin giving him a shove back just for show before allowing him to have the space for himself. 

“The shooter would have to be around 6 feet tall for the angle to be possible, I find it hard to believe that a man like Dr. Sharpe would not have been able to see his assailant coming from such an obvious position,” the android thought aloud.

“Yeah, and shouldn’t he have had, I don’t know... some sort of security system, he got the call in, didn’t he? There's probably sensors all over the place,” Gavin helpfully chimed in. 

“Well, we have some theories,” Anderson huffed, just as a pair of footsteps were approaching from beyond the room they were in and Connor’s figure appeared behind the lieutenant’s shoulder. 

“I informed you that there were no devices present at the location that would be harmful to androids, that’s because all the devices we were able to find have been disabled; cameras, sensors, everything save for the general electricity in the home,” the RK800 told them, stepping next to the lieutenant with his  arms idling by his side. Gavin raised an  eyebrow .

“That doesn’t make any sense, how the hell did he get the call in then?” He asked incredulously, looking almost as if he was accusing the android of lying to him. 

“we... don’t know yet, we haven’t been able to track the signal yet- the message alerted to this location, but it wasn’t sent from this location like we previously believed,” Connor replied. Gavin cursed audibly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sensing that the detective’s already short temper was about to run its course, Connor swiftly retrieved something in a small, plastic zip-lock bag. 

“We did recover this, however,” the older RK told them, presenting the small object inside without extracting it from its container. Nines crossed the room in 3 long strides. 

“an earpiece...” he spoke, turning the bag in his hand, there feint signs of blood on it, but it seemed to be intact. 

“it was recovered from the body when it was found, like all other devices, it too has been disabled,” Connor informed, accepting the bag back from Nines’ hands. 

“so, doctor-boy was on the phone when he was shot, thoroughly distracted? That your conclusion?” Gavin snorted unimpressed at the older  android, Connor gave an honest shrug back. 

“It’s a possibility,  moreso if the caller was a part of the hit,” the android told him – the theory wasn’t completely farfetched, but there were too many new strings to attach to their board at the moment to say anything with absolute certainty. This whole turn of events was more of a setback if anything. To have spent all their time so far to uncover their perpetrator’s identity, only to find him dead in the floor of his own house- to say they were unprepared for this outcome was an understatement. 

“fuck! nothing of this feels right,” Gavin uttered in frustration and would’ve kicked the body on the ground if he cared just one percent less about his job. 

“There were no records or data to be found on the property at all?” Nines asked then, grasping at straws. Both Anderson and the older RK shook their heads dismissively. 

“wouldn’t’ve believed anyone lived here at all, place looks like a real estate ad. Too clean,” The lieutenant sniffed before he lumbered away from the  doorway he had been standing in for a good 10 minutes now, Connor remained seemingly mirroring what Nines was doing, possibly attempting to go over his own recreation of the crime scene. 

“So, our perp is dead – his accomplice in FBI custody and we have recovered absolutely nothing,” Gavin counted off as he shifted in place. 

“Why does it feel like someone is trying to wrap up the case for us and doing a piss poor job at it?” he voiced with visible scrutiny. Nines’ eyes shifted from the window, to the body and then finally landed on the wall where the first bullet had impacted. His eyebrows knit together thoughtfully. 

“I have already  swept the upper floor, I can send you the report, unless you wish to investigate it for yourself,” Connor spoke up, but Nines shook his head slowly. 

“I don’t believe we will find what we are looking for here,” the younger android replied cryptically. With a sigh, the detective cracked his neck back and forth, feeling the fatigue from his sleepless nights starting to creep up on him yet again. 

“right,” he agreed, the place was a dead end for now, their biggest clue to go on was their new unexpected victim. When a killer is killed, who is the better guy? Gavin didn’t have the  philsophical capacity to ponder that for the time being, gut told him that this new killer was definitely not a vigilante. Something didn’t add up or sit right with him, the whole thing left a sour taste in his mouth. The RK800 gave them both a polite nod and a smile before leaving them alone in the room with the third-wheel in a puddle of blood on the floor. 

“don’t ‘ spose you have any bright ideas...?” Gavin snorted half-heartedly, his boots thumping against the laminate wood flooring that definitely did not have a single splinter of real wood in it. 

“The FBI,” Nines announced, earning him a cocked eyebrow. The android’s cold, blue eyes landed on the detective. 

“Want to go for a drive?”  Nines’ asked then, which sounded more like a request. Gavin shifted his weight back and forth until he just shrugged without a word and walked past him, prompting the android to follow him out. They retraced their steps back to  to the entrance, Gavin calling out to Connor as they did so to send them a full report, without as much sparing him a glance in his direction. As the detective stepped through the threshold out into the icy, pouring rain he looked overhead as he noticed he was being shielded from the onslaught of raindrops by an umbrella, miraculously produced by the android behind him. He looked over his shoulder and studied him.

“the fuck you doing? you can’t steal from a crime scene, that’s literally illegal,” Gavin confronted him, but  coudln’t help the smirk that was forming as he stared at the stolen umbrella. Nines looked innocently at him.

“I assure you, detective, this umbrella is vital evidence to the case. I will make sure to send it to the crime-lab after I’m done analyzing it,” the android lied elegantly. 

“you’re the worst,” Gavin snickered, not fighting him on the point any further as he was safely escorted off the premises by the umbrella- vielding excuse for a detective-android. If anyone noticed the crime, then they avoided pointing it out to anyone, as the two made it to Gavin’s car without  insidence and drove off into the grey remaining part of the afternoon.

* * *

“There are 2 rules: you don’t fuck with any of my shit and you don’t tell anyone about this,” was Gavin’s word of warning as they hovered outside the door of his apartment, his card hard in his grip as he pointed an accusatory finger in the android’s direction. Five minutes into their drive Nines had requested they avoid going back to the precinct, explaining that he would prefer they have their conversation in a more secluded and private area. The ever paranoid Gavin Reed had been on the offense first and highly suspicious, until the android had  sucessfully persuaded him. The safest place Gavin could think of was his own home, so that’s where they had headed, much to his partner’s surprise. He wasn’t quite sure what the tin-can was doing, he seemed tense, but also oddly... excited about the idea, which was why he had stopped him there in front of his door to lay down the ground rules. 

“of course, detective,” Nines nodded seriously. Gavin promptly then unlocked his door and quickly maneuvered to act as the blockade for the feline he knew was waiting on the other side. Nines followed suit, slipping through the open door before Gavin swiftly shut it behind him and locked it for good measure. A loud grating yell escaped the mouth of the tabby that was attempting to get to the new guest to undoubtedly make a new scratching post out of them. 

“No, you fucking behave!” Gavin yelled back at the cat that trilled impatiently back at him, with his tail sweeping back and forth. 

“About 80 percent of all orange tabby cats are estimated to be male, I am going to assume that’s Teddy?” Nines deduced as he looked down at the striped ball of fur that was taking much interest in him. Gavin was in the process of removing his jacket.

“how’d you-? Oh yeah, shit I told you their names. Yeah, that’s the disaster,” he informally introduced as he stepped over the cat, finally allowing him to greet the android the only way a cat knew how.  Nines’ was frozen in place, uncertain on how to proceed- swiftly pulling up the closest thing he could find to a guide on how to properly greet cats. In  a absolutely ridiculous fashion, he mechanically dropped down to a crouch and extended his hand, in a way that reminded Gavin too much of someone meeting their in-laws for the first time. Teddy chirped curiously and sniffed the hand.

“Hello, I am Nines,” the android said politely, sending Gavin into a poorly contained chuckle-fit. After the Tabby was done asessing the smell of the android he bumped his head forcefully against his hand, demanding to be pet. Nines’ looked like he had short circuited. 

“oh,” the smallest sound escaped the android’s  voicebox as the cat rubbed insistently against him. He moved his hand in an uncertain attempt at petting. Teddy purred  thriumphantly in return, ecstatic about the new friend. 

“I believe... I like cats,” Nines announced then, Gavin had stopped in place just to watch the exchange, his mouth felt oddly dry and he swiftly cleared his throat to rid of the feeling. 

“well yeah, you’ll change your mind when he decides to make you into his new chew-toy,” Gavin commented, his jacket now finally hung in its rightful place. Daisy was watching cautiously from the living room, not comfortable with approaching the stranger just yet. 

“and yes, he scratches people, and no I can’t stop him- this is on you, tin-can,” relieving himself of all responsibility he went to fill their bowls, the sound grabbing the tabby’s attention as he made a run for it, abandoning the android by the door. Nines straightened back up and walked further into Gavin’s apartment, discreetly taking in all the details and logging them to his memory. It wasn’t particularly large or extravagant in any way, it was modest and decently organized. Nines’ only comparison was Anderson’s house, which he knew had been in absolute disarray before Connor had stepped in as his personal maid, not that his predecessor would ever call himself that. It wasn’t richly decorated as per say, but it did have that essence of Gavin Reed that he had come to recognize. One thing was certain; there was cat-hair everywhere. 

“right, I’m  gonna make coffee. You sit... wherever, you’ll become a pillow either way,  gimme a sec,” Gavin waved his hand absently before he went to rummage about his kitchen, leaving Nines to find his place amongst the furniture. He prompted to wander around the coffee table to look at the pictures on the far wall where his TV was hanging, in place of taking a seat. There was a photograph, undoubtedly a graduation photo from the police academy. The detective looked younger, more energetic and lacked the prominent scar on his nose. Next to the group-photo was a photograph of Gavin and Tina Chen, Gavin flipping off the camera both wearing sunglasses and a chain of flowers around their necks. The last photograph was of a young woman holding a grinning child  who’s mouth was covered with  icrecream , also holding said half-eaten ice-cream in one of their hands. Before he got to scan the picture, Gavin appeared behind him with the cup. 

“that’s me and my mom in 06 if you wondered, you done analyzing my shit now?” the detective asked with an unimpressed look, a steaming cup in hand. Contrary to the mugs he had kept at the station, this one was a bright pink and read the words “queen bitch” on it. 

“Tina got the me the mug. Now, sit down and let’s get to work,” he said, not even needing a second to decipher what the android was looking at before he slumped down on the couch, putting the mug on the coffee-table and grasping after the tablet that was resting on the same surface. Nines cautiously circled the space and sat down in the only chair placed by the coffee-table. 

“right, so- FBI, hit me. Got some conspiracy theories?” Gavin leaned back, slurping his coffee. 

“don’t you find it peculiar that the FBI stepped in so quickly to get Miss Ryker into their custody, but was somehow... unable to prevent or even predict and alert us of the possibility of Dr. Sharpe being in danger? We previously discussed that the FBI know more than they care to share,” Nines began, posing his own thoughts as questions for Gavin to give his input.

“Yeah, no shit. This was a hit, not just some asshole following the same trail as us and delivering that sweet justice outside of the law,” Gavin agreed. 

“not to mention, we actively avoided sharing too much info about this shit with any of them, guy still died. If they are involved, then they got their own agenda here,” he put the mug down on the table and flipped through his tablet, looking at their casefiles. 

“There might be another unknown factor that we have yet to consider, but for now that is our only lead for the case. A pity miss Ryker is out of our reach, I strongly believe she would have possessed the information we require,” the android supplied. 

“yeah... a  _ pity _ , convenient for them, inconvenient for us- for the case,” Gavin was catching on quickly, the theory of FBI involvement seemed more and more likely by the minute. 

“you do realize what you’re suggesting is extremely fucked up, right?” Gavin said after taking a sharp breath, gazing over at the android that was sitting stiffly in his own seat. 

“to have the government involved in a covert, targeted attack on androids? I believe any massive power have a history of immoral operations,” Nines commented coldly. 

“not my point- and yeah, I am fully aware, thanks. I meant fucked up as in morally and for us- I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the FBI is  _ here _ , and the DPD is like  _ here, _ ” Gavin helpfully demonstrating his point by illustrating the line of power with his hands, the height taking a dramatic dip from point A to point B. 

“It does seem rather counterproductive for the government to be issuing all these new laws and regulations to  accomedate for the android population if they are planning on eradicating them, however,” The RK900 spoke with some doubt. 

“so... what’s your angle?” Gavin asked impatiently. 

“perhaps it’s  orchastrated by a separate body within the FBI, or just some... organization that has ties to the FBI itself? Were we not suggesting something similar when we apprehended Ryker?” Nines suggested, Gavin lightly smacked the tablet against his forehead and groaned. 

“We’re working in circles again, so it isn’t this  _ one guy _ , it’s more again now? Fucking hell, we need that girl back,” the detective let the tablet fall from his forehead to his lap, right on cue the tabby returned to make himself comfortable in the couch next to him, while the white lady took her place under the coffee-table, fixing a watchful eye at the stranger. 

“We might not  posess any power that could get her back, but I  believe we know someone who does,” Nines told him quietly, making Gavin lean forward again, fixing his attention back on him. 

“Markus,” the android spoke with confidence. Gavin gave him an incredulous look. 

“what, the android  jesus guy?” he asked a bit thrown off by the suggestion, but not entirely unwelcome to the idea. Nines nodded slowly. 

“Markus represents the entire android population. If we can convince him that having Ryker returned to our custody will ensure the safety of our people, he would at least be in a better position than anyone to convince the government of it,” he argued with conviction. Gavin scratched at his stubble, rubbed at his neck and closed his eyes forcefully, attempting to blink the exhaustion out of his system. 

“doesn’t that contradict your whole  _ keeping people from panicking  _ plan ?” Gavin asked  sceptically , Nines noted that he didn’t argue that contacting Markus was a bad idea. 

“Markus understands the severity of the situation, even if the word gets out, it’s better we do whatever we can to prevent further disaster. I would prefer a mass of scared android over a mass of dead androids,” Nines asserted. Gavin took a deep breath, holding it in as he leaned his head back and breathed out with a heavy sigh. 

“fuck. Well, I don’t actually have any better ideas so, sure. Go contact him, however it is you people do it. Let’s just hope we don’t end up killing the guy,” Gavin surrendered, putting a heavy hand on top of the  taby and petting him to relieve the stress that was building within him. The android needn’t be asked twice, he hastily typed out a message for the other RK and sent it off a mere moment later. Silence fell over both of them as they waited with baited breath for a reply, it was impossible to tell how long they would have to wait. Daisy took this opportunity of silence to investigate this stranger further, creeping up from under the coffee-table and sniffing at Nines’ legs. The android didn’t move as he let her inspect at her own pace, when she sat herself down in front of him  patiently he leaned over and offered her his hand, which she – like the tabby – sniffed, if not with a bit more suspicion. 

“she’s a bit shy, don’t worry – she'll warm up to you,” Gavin said glancing in his direction, talking about his cats with such fondness was so unlike Gavin’s usual demeanor. 

“Does that mean we might repeat this?” Nines asked curiously with contained excitement. Gavin bit down on his tongue. 

“I mean-” the detective struggled to come up with  a some sort of joking insult to laugh off the offer, but found himself unable to form the sentences he usually spat so frequently with ease. Perhaps it was the exhaustion finally catching up with him, perhaps it was him simply being caught a bit off-guard being in his safe-space, his home. Nines waited patiently for him to form his reply. Gavin kicked any semblance of defensive mechanisms he had left and gave in. 

“You’re already sworn into silence so why the fuck not,” he sighed. Defeated, yet... liberated. Glancing back to ascertain the android’s reaction, he discovered that he was smiling, a warm smile that seemed almost impossible on his usually cold and stern face. Gavin quickly looked away and swallowed a lump that had somehow made  its way to his throat. 

“thank you,” Nines said quietly, earnestly retrieving his hand finally and putting it back in his lap. Gavin shook his head. 

“weirdo,” he mumbled to himself, removing the tablet from his lap and lifting the tabby to take its place, stroking the purring feline in silence. Another moment passed in silence. He was reminded of his talk with Tina, having a sort of  deja -vu moment as he sat there in silence alone with his thoughts, while the android just... watched. His vision blurred slightly as he blinked and the image of the  thirium splatter flashed in his mind, an image of Nines with bullet wounds dripping blue liquid to the snow, his own hand covered in the same color. 

“You seem tired, detective, perhaps you should rest,” the voice of the android pulled him back to reality, he half expected to see him covered in  thirium when he looked back at him, his eyes having a hard time focusing for a brief moment. The RK looked concerned, and Gavin wanted nothing more than for him not to be looking at him like that right now. He felt exposed, vulnerable under his gaze, like he was going to crack and reveal something terrible. 

“I’m fine,” he rasped, reaching for the cup, finding it was already empty, he knew it was empty. Nines promptly stood up and took the cup in hand and walked over to the kitchen automatically. 

“I know how to make coffee-” Gavin expressed irritably, but it fell on deaf audio-receptors. He got up from the couch and walked after the android to the kitchen. 

“what’s your deal?” Gavin interrogated, the words he expressed sounding more aggressive than intended. Nines put the mug down on the counter and looked over his shoulder at him, fully intending on completing the coffee-refilling mission, but halted in said mission by the question. 

“Why do you stick around? Don’t give me that  _ you’re a good detective _ bullcrap . I don’t have the best track-record on playing nice with people and you weren’t an exception, so why are you all sunshine and daisies when I invite you to  _ repeat _ the experience?” he confronted, crossing his arms over his chest, not realizing how hard his heart was hammering against  it until he did so. 

“you are not nearly as hostile towards me now as you were when we first met,” the android reminded him diplomatically as he pressed the button of the coffee-maker, leaving the water to boil again. 

“that’s because you for some reason decided to ignore my shit attitude and  here we are,” Gavin said rather matter of  factly . 

“I  wanna know why,” he added leaning half his body against the counter, Nines was looking down at the coffee-machine like it held all the answers to Gavin’s questions. He was thinking. 

“Beyond our productive partnership, I suppose I enjoy your company in general,” he told him, taking the mug, placing it under the spout of the coffee-machine and activating it without the press of a button. Gavin gave him an unconvinced look.

“ _ why? _ ” the detective repeated, insistently. The coffee poured into a slow drip, Nines reached out and  grabebd a hold of the mug, turning around and presenting it to his partner. 

“I could tell you the many factors that make you an interesting individual, and I could also tell you the many factors that make you an obnoxious individual. But in this case, the good outweighs the bad,” he held the cup out for Gavin to take. He accepted it, hands brushing momentarily. 

“and there is still much more I would like to know about you, I find you to be intriguing, incredibly frustrating, but – intriguing,” Gavin nursed the cup in his hands, staring into the black liquid as the android spoke. 

“may I ask you a question now?” Nines wondered then, asking permission- Gavin could laugh, but he didn’t. He was physically unable to in the moment. 

“Why are you so hostile towards people? Not just androids, it is clear you act this way towards everyone, everyone but-” 

“it’s just how I am,” Gavin snapped quickly, too quickly. It was like a  reflex, there it was again. 

“I don’t believe that,” Nines disagreed.

“You don’t know me,” 

“I would like to,” 

Gavin couldn’t for the life of him find the strength to look up, tell the tin-can to fuck off and leave him alone like he should. Nines was so persistent, so willing to  _ attempt _ to understand, so close. It was a bad idea, everything was a bad idea, why had he let him into his house, why had he let him  _ in?  _ Why the fuck was he still there?

“Detective. I have received a reply from Markus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't grown tired of my dreadful writing-style and back-and-forth storytelling, then I am wholeheartedly amazed by your patience.  
> There might've been some inconsistencies due to my long break from writing, but I consulted my notes to the best of my ability.   
> Also excuse any mistakes and grammar as per usual, I will go over and edit when I have the time.  
> Thank you again! 
> 
> More to come, hopefully in the close future!


End file.
